


Marriage Camp

by sarasirpishinhwa



Category: H.O.T. (Band), Kangta, Lee Jeehoon, Shinhwa (Band), Vanness
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Cheating, DATING SHOW AU, I'm not sure if the rape is counted as rape, M/M, Romance, asian fanfics original, pls dont ask me to write stories of ricjin wansyung or mindy, this is imported from my aff account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasirpishinhwa/pseuds/sarasirpishinhwa
Summary: They came together but left with someone else. It was due to...Marriage Camp!!!!





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This is imported from Asian Fanfics so you might have read it before. Sorry about Jihoon's name. I just felt like writing him as Jeehoon since Seventeen has a famous Jihoon and I don't want to confuse people. He himself uses Jeehoon with two "E"s.  
> This was inspired by a show that used to be on my Netflix.
> 
> I don't hate Vanness. He is just portrayed this way for the sake of fiction and drama. I know he's a good guy IRL.

Meet the Participants:

First couples:

                     RicJin - JUST BEST FRIENDS! ("Dude...I met this girl...with the biggest boobs..." - "Wow! Hyung! Really? What kind of boobs?") Best friends, who drank way too much on Junjin's 18th birthday, ended up getting married - accidentally (and very straight) married for 10 long long long long long long long years. Way too long. Eric is 36 and his best friend is 28 - don't ask how they became best friends. 

                     WanSyung - THE FIGHT COUPLE! They thought marriage was easy until Hyesung found out what a control freak Dongwan was and Dongwan got angry about every single clothing that he abandoned to the floor. Yet, their marriage has endured 8 very long long long long years. Both of these men are 36, having 6 days of age difference.

                     MinDy -  THE INNOCENT COUPLE! Both married their high school sweethearts. Their first loves. The person they lost their virginity to. Their perfect young love and marriage have endured 3 years of cuteness and innocence (from which Andy is actually far from). Minwoo is 23 as well as Andy, making them the youngest couple to ever join Marriage Camp. 

                VanTa: THE LYING COUPLE! They started making music together in China, fell in love whilst composing, and Kangta proposed the older man, because he couldnt wait anymore. They have been married for 5 months. Kangta is 27 and Vanness is 28. It must tell something when a couple has problems already after five months...

"I am Lee Jeehoon, and this is --- Marriage Camp!"


	2. Jeehoon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is in Italics

The first couple appeared to the mansion and I had the honours to welcome them. I lifted my arm up to shake hands with the other tall man, who dropped the bag down to the floor and glared at the other tall man beside him.

I watched him from head to toe, reading the guest descriptions once more and concluded that these two were the foreign couple.

“ _Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Lee Jeehoon.”_ I tried with my broken English.

The guy stared at me dumbfounded, as if something was wrong and he hadn’t understood everything I had said. I repeated what I said, this time trying to gesture it towards the way more foreign guy.

“Oh, we were supposed to speak English? Dude, you’ll be damn doomed.” The guy laughed, slapping the confused guy roughly.

“You speak Korean!?” I gasped, feeling betrayed by my PD.

Now, the younger man finally exhaled relieved, realising that this show was Korean and there was no need to dig out those rusty English skills. He flashed a smile at me and shook my hand furiously, jumping for a friendly hug. Yes, he was definitely Korean.

“I am Eric, and this is my best pal Junjin.” He pointed at his younger friend nonchalantly. “We’ve known each other for years, and we’re Korean.” He emphasised.

I nodded slowly.

“So, how long have you been married?” I questioned, letting the younger man past me so he could sit down to one of the chairs behind us. “Five months? 8 days?”

Junjin chuckled behind me.

“Oh, no. We’ve been jailed in this marriage for 10 years.” He answered amused.

“WHAT!?”

I was about to ask all the questions that suddenly popped up to my head at one go, when the door opened again and a perky couple stepped inside. I turned around, flashing a grin again, and strode towards the two short guys.

“Annyeong!!” the very short and young guy used banmal. “I am Lee Minwoo!” he introduced himself cutely and hugged me and the other two guys tightly.

“Hello,” Junjin and Eric said at the same time and waved their hands.

Minwoo returned scurrying to the door and jumped onto the neck of his dongsaeng husband and kissed his cheek moistly. I could tell that the guy did not like it at all, as he wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes and tried to push Minwoo away from him.

“This is my perfect husband, Andy Lee.” The blond haired man spoke. “He is my Bunny! Look at his teeth!!” he forcefully lifted Andy’s upper lip to show us, the ones in the room, what they looked like.

“Cute.” Junjin muttered, legs on the brand new coffee table.

I shook hands with both of them and they went to the seating area to wait for more instructions. When I heard Minwoo beginning to have a chat with Junjin, and already calling the others hyung, I shifted my body around to face the door.

I could hear quarrelling.

“I don’t fucking care!”

“You should fucking care!”

“But I don’t care!”

“Then I don’t know why you even fucking came with me!”

“Because you wanted to!”

“So now you listen to me, but when it’s your clothes on the floor, you never do?”

“That’s because I hate being bossed around!”

“I’m not bossy!”

The door was opened angrily, and two guys, one short and one tall, entered my mansion. They were arguing so passionately that they couldn’t see the others intrigued gazes. I heaved a long sigh, sensing that this couple would get on my nerves in the long future.

“You are bossy when we’re home!” the tall one screamed.

“Are we home now!?”

“NO!”

“Then I am not bossy!” the short one slammed the bags down to the floor, and then lifted the hands to his hips. “You know what, Hyesung- _ie,”_ he sneered. “I’m glad I spent my money on this damn camp.” I waited for my turn to step in.

The slender man scoffed.

“I can’t wait to see all your faults.” When the pretty guy was about to burst, I jumped between them, introduced myself and told them to sit on the opposite sides of the couch. I needed more time to handle those two and ask more questions.

I could hear them mumbling angry things at each other, and once Minwoo commenced complaining that he doesn’t like this atmosphere, the normal talking and introduction began again. The door gaped immediately after Dongwan and Hyesung.

“I am sorry we’re late,” the soft voice said.

“ _I am sorry.”_ The other spoke in English.

I hurried to them.

“I am Lee Jihoon. You must be Kangta and you Vanness.” I smiled.

The very cute guy laughed and sang, “Ah, he is Chinese, but he can use English. I thought I told you in the application.”

I rubbed my neck embarrassed, and used my broken English to this guy, who held the other man close to himself, groping the butt – I could see that Kangta (as I had read from the guest list) felt uncomfortable as he squirmed and smiled awkwardly.

“Welcome,” I finished and they walked off to the seating area. “Okay, shall we begin?”


	3. Jeehoon's POV

I started filming these couples; don’t worry, they know I am doing it; and I had the honours to begin with the fighting couple. I like to call them WanSyung – I know, I’m awesome at naming the couples I treat. I have noticed that there doesn’t seem to be an ending for their amusing fights.

“So…” I commenced, fingers laced. “Why did you get married?”

Hyesung glared at the shorter man angrily, arms crossed above his chest. He _really_ despised the slightly older man so much that I could see it from his eyes. I was certain I wouldn’t get an answer from him so I turned my head at Dongwan.

“Obvious!” He yelled. “We were in love!!”

Hyesung scoffed loudly, looking to the side.

“Were?” I lifted my eyebrow.

Dongwan nodded furiously, leaning closer to me on the sofa. I felt awkward, as he was so close to me, but he didn’t seem to care about it; skinship was skinship to him. Whenever he touched his husband though, Hyesung seemed to shake it off and glower at him with disgust.

“Of course _‘were’,”_ The tall one finally spoke. “If you have to look at this face _every single day.”_

The look on Dongwan’s face fell even more as he scoffed ridiculed. I could see immediately that someone was going to die tonight. I already felt bad for Hyesung – who didn’t seem to be bothered by the murderous glower.

“How many times do you have sex?” I interrogated.

“We don’t have time to have sex, when we hate each other so much. It takes all our power,” Hyesung explained, regardless of Dongwan’s protest.

The slightly older man leered at him and muttered, “I have sex on my own…”

“How often are you angry at each other?” I asked, writing notes.

“90% of every day.” Dongwan finally admitted.

“Oh?” I could feel hope inside me when they replied this; it meant they weren’t totally hopeless and I had a chance to help them in this marriage. “Not full 100%?” I think they could hear the hope in my voice as Hyesung smirked playfully.

“Yeah, we wake up being 10% in love, and then this dumbshit does something wrong and I get angry.” he commented. “Are we done?” he then spat out.

I glanced at my wristwatch – they still had a lot of time left, but they wished to be in this room as much as I wanted it. So, I just smiled and gestured towards the door and both of them unlaced their legs and strode to the way my arm pointed at. Dongwan halted his steps behind Hyesung and looked over his shoulder. He was about to ask something, but then shook his head and walked out.

I heaved a sigh, turned my head at the camera.

“Session has ended,” I mumbled to it and switched it off. 

 

* * *

 

 

Next couple in turn was Minwoo and Andy. They seemed to be the most couple like in the mansion; even though they had married their first loves. Sometimes I felt like Andy did love Minwoo, and sometimes I felt like he wanted to have some time alone – Minwoo kept clinging onto him like a baby koala.

“Come in,” I smiled and gestured towards the sofa.

I called the baby couple MinDy – well, sometimes I thought it should have been DyMin…or AnMin – because although Andy was the man in the house, Minwoo was very dominating when it came to certain things; I could tell though that the reason why they were here was obvious.

“So, what’s up?” I asked.

“I am fine.” Minwoo grinned, arm laced with Andy’s. Already bigger difference compared to Dongwan and Hyesung – WanSyung. “And you, hyung?” He counter questioned me.

I glanced at Andy, who was silent and just staring at me and then his husband – I could feel he wanted to talk a lot, but chose not to. That was his problem I guess. He never spoke unless he really wanted to or had to.

“I am well.” I replied. “We should start.” I turned to the camera and switched it on to film the two maknaes.

Minwoo sat like a rich lady, clinging onto the younger husband, and kept ogling at me. He was so smiley, not knowing what was wrong in their marriage – I wasn’t sure I knew either, since neither of them had told anything. I knew that Andy was the one who had applied to my camp and therefore I wanted to make him open up.

“How’s your marriage been till now?” I noticed I talked to them like to kids – I shook my head.

“Wonderful,” Minwoo sighed.

I turned my gaze at the younger man. He diverted his eyes from mine – Aha, I wrote something down to my notebook and then put it back down to my lap. Minwoo was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes so small that I could barely see the white parts. I kinda understood why Andy had once fallen towards this guy.

“Andy?” I spilled out.

“…Yeah, wonderful…” the maknae agreed.

I wanted to ask more from him, but he was already frightened by my attempts of interviewing him. I wished I could read his mind – Andy was very secretive. I had observed the patients for some time to notice that whenever Minwoo talked cutely – sugar coating and aegyoing (which is often) -, the younger husband wrinkled his nose for a fraction of a second.

Every time the cute “Annyeonghaseyong” exited the mouth, Andy’s eyes rolled back. Not to mention…whenever everyone heard the nickname “Bunny”, the maknae of the group seemed to be biting his cheeks.

“How did you meet?” I looked down at my questions.

“He walked towards me at the corridor and our eyes met and then he asked me out and here we are.” Minwoo explained.

I was waiting for Andy to speak.

“Is that so?” I turned to the other guy.

“…Yeah…” he admitted.

He then turned all quiet and shy.

“Do you guys have sex?” I think I asked this question way too early.

Minwoo giggled and slapped the other man softly. “We like foreplaying~” he spilled out. Andy had just sipped his warmish water when his husband had blurted out a fact from their complicated marriage – I had to thank my reflexes to not get wetted by saliva. “My Bunny is good.” Minwoo giggled.

There it was!!

Andy’s eyes rolled back, whilst he was wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. I wrote it down secretly, checking that the camera was still filming. It was. I also took a note that he really wanted to say something and therefore I glared at him intensely.

“Something to add?” I whispered.

Andy shook his head.

“See? My Bunny agrees.” Minwoo grabbed the hand and laced their fingers. “He is good at making the bed bounce.” I blushed imagining the smallest members in one of the beds upstairs.

Andy glimpsed at Minwoo quickly, and then gazed at me. He wanted to say something very badly, but I was sure he didn’t want to say anything when Minwoo was there – so I glanced at my watch and decided to have solo interviews next week.

“It’s done already?” Minwoo sounded sad.

“Yes,” I grinned. “You did well.”

Andy leered at me, but I decided to ignore it.

“I will ask more questions next time.” I explained and shoved my arm towards the door. “Prepare for more private ones.” I winked.

Minwoo laughed adorably as he pulled Andy behind him outside my office and waved goodbye – I found the shorter lad very cute while Andy was obviously worn-out by it. Maybe he had realised that marrying his first love had been a mistake?

 

* * *

 

 

The knock on the door made me react as I switched on the video camera and hurried to the door. I opened it, and there were two guys. Other one was smiling at me, making me feel butterflies in my stomach, and the other one was just smirking – I had to prepare myself for talking with broken English again.

I didn’t know Chinese at all.

“Hi,” I greeted.

“Hello!” Chilhyun held the hand of Vanness. “Can we come in?”

I nodded and moved out of the way, and they advanced the couch; Vanness kept groping the ass, and I noticed Chilhyun was squirming and whispering something in Chinese. I followed them in silence, slumped down to the armchair in front of the sofa calmly and faced the two men. Vanness stared at me seriously.

“Is it a bother if I don’t talk in English?” I questioned Chilhyun.

“I don’t know Chinese enough, and English is limited too…and he doesn’t understand a word of Korean.” The pretty guy responded.

Wow, this man must have been amazing in bed; not that that was what I thought about. There couldn’t be any other idea for them being married anyways!!! They only had the language of love when they were together.

“Then I’ll ask you,” I said to Chilhyun. “How did you two meet?”

He smiled.

“As you know I am a singer,” I nodded. “My company, SM entertainment, sent me to China to promote and there then I met him.” He explained. “We made couple of songs together and we fell in love.” I glanced at Vanness.

He kept looking around the room, hand in front of his mouth, and barely listened to what was going on; well, he didn’t understand our Korean, but he could have at least considered his husband’s feelings. Especially since Chilhyun looked so glowing while talking.

“ _Vanness,”_ Chilhyun spoke in English. _“He is asking…how…we met…?”_

The Chinese guy snickered.

_“You looked so hot in your white shirt and grey pants,”_ Vanness recited; I understood that much. “ _You sing like an angel.”_ Chilhyun blushed – I felt more butterflies. The suddenly Vanness commenced speaking Chinese.

Chilhyun stared at him confused.

“What did he say?” I frowned.

“I didn’t understand.” The pretty guy said. “ _Vanness? What did you say?”_

The Chinese man touched the chin with his fingers and pulled him closer, trying to brush this scene away from our minds. I scowled even more when their lips touched and Chilhyun couldn’t answer anymore questions.

I grabbed the camera and switched it off, heaving a sigh. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the time for the last couple to enter the room. I had an awful headache and my hair was messy, when Eric and Junjin entered the room. They were laughing loudly, other one motioning with his hands as if talking about breasts. I immediately felt like this was going to be the most easy-going interview as the tallest men slumped down to the sofa.

“What’s up?” Eric grinned.

I motioned with my hand and clicked the button on the camera. “And you?” I interviewed them.

“We are totally awesome,” Junjin responded, arm behind his hyung. “Eric totally scored with this chick last night!” He high-fived the older one. “I still can’t believe it!”

Eric brought his arms up, bowing his head low and smiled modestly. I didn’t know whether to laugh or be horrified – but they seemed to be really happy…regardless of…having whatever this was called. Junjin seemed to respect his hyung more as a brother than a husband and that really interested me. I pulled out my notebook and pencil.

“So…”

“Ask me anything _doc,”_ Junjin threw his arms behind his neck. “We are ready!”

I glanced at them in turns, and looked down at the papers, biting my pencil nonchalantly. Eric was tapping his foot to the ground.

“I think many of us are interested in this but…”

“How did this happen?” Junjin moved his hands between him and Eric. “How much time do you have? It is a looooong story.” He chuckled.

I scribbled away, telling to my diary that Eric seemed to be shy when talking. Therefore Junjin dealt with all the talking and made me laugh with continuous jokes, while Eric sat quietly next to him and did funny faces when Junjin looked at him.

“Yah, Jinnie…the _doc_ asked how this happened. Tell him.” I noticed the nickname and smiled a little.

“Ah, yeah, sorry,” Junjin bowed his head apologetically. “I was 18 when we got married; accidentally.”

I goggled at them in turns.

“Really?”

They nodded.

“I kept working at this ice-cream bar every summer and hyung was there at the same time,” I was scared that this story was going to be terrifying. “He and I became friends very easily, because we have the same passion for…” Oh god, here it comes…something illegal. “…girls.”

_Oh?_

Eric nodded, lips pursed.

“He taught me things, you know, how girls work and stuff.” Junjin smirked. “And he did get me couple of dates when I was like 16. Those nunas were fucking hot, ok?” he praised, moving his hands in S-line motion.

I felt my cheeks burning.

“Jinnie…” Eric elbowed him. “I was so proud of you that day.”

Junjin smiled at the older guy, and then continued, “So, the day I was going to turn 18, this hyung, asked a permission from my mom to take me to America! Daebak! I KNOW!”

I nodded.

“And she let me go!!” Junjin seemed so happy. “If she had known how much we ended up drinking though…” the guy made a funny face.

“What happened?” I was curious like this was a real story on a drama. “Tell me!”

Eric hid his grinning mouth and leered at Junjin.

“Next morning…we woke up…and we had rings…and we were at the honeymoon suite.” The younger guy rubbed his neck awkwardly. “And there were _three_ sexy American girls in the bed with us…fully naked.”

“Waaah…”

Eric nodded again.

“I don’t know, and don’t wanna know, what I and Eric hyung did, but the girls!!! Wow…all the girls!” Junjin murmured satisfied. “It was the best 18th birthday!”

I couldn’t have agreed more; it sounded very legit. I felt very jealous by these two’s friendship and I didn’t even care that they were married that night! They sounded really contented by what they had and to me they seemed to be totally fine like this.

“I need to ask though…” I began. “Why didn’t you divorce when you found out?”

Eric answered, “I figured that it was better to stay married than get a divorce that young. Besides, my mother was happy.” He shrugged afterwards.

Junjin added, “Plus, having a wedding ring on you at a bar is a jackpot at dating market – who wouldn’t sleep with a married man with story of a cheating wife?”

I wrote everything with the pencil and listened to the two guys’ chuckles. I was sure these two had more reasons to stay married than that. Right? There was a reason they had come to the camp. I wished at least they had a valid reason to be here.

“Are we done already?” Eric blinked his eyes when I switched off the camera.

“Unfortunately.” I replied.

Junjin pouted sadly. “I wanted more questions…”

I laughed.

“Next time.”


	4. Author's POV

Eric and Junjin returned to the living room, where the other couples were waiting for them. The two maknaes were sitting on the couch, that Minwoo guy roaming his hands around that Andy guy’s body. Dongwan and Hyesung were on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other angrily, and that foreign guy and his husband were…gone.

Junjin smiled at Eric briefly and then walked towards the couch, where Minwoo was going mad on his young husband’s body. Andy was glancing at the two older men, begging for them to get the monster off of him, but Eric just laughed teasingly and went to the kitchen.

“So,” Junjin eventually spoke and Minwoo got off of Andy. “You two got married when?”

Andy was about to reply when Minwoo sat on him and replied, “He proposed to me four years ago, but we got married three years ago,” he smiled.

Junjin nodded understanding, leg crossed over the other, and let his back lean on the backrest relaxed. Even though he couldn’t see the other husband, he found it amusing that Andy’s arms were around the small waist. In general, Junjin really liked the two of these guys the most – because that Hyesung guy and Dongwan person, were damn scary, while Vanness and Chilhyun just…they just were silent.

“Where did you meet?” Junjin asked.

“Andy yeobo entered the wrong classroom and our eyes met and that was love at first sight.” Minwoo sighed romantically. “And the next time we really saw and talked for the first time, I was at a dance practice and he had joined it too.”

The older guy straightened his position interested.

“You dance?”

“Mmm,” Minwoo nodded.

“I would love to see some of your moves!” Junjin smiled widely, clapping his hands together. “Would you mind?”

The smallest guy in the mansion climbed off Andy’s lap and sprang to the stereo in the room. Junjin stood up and followed the guy in suit, ignoring Andy trying to get up from the sofa as he was too into hearing the familiar dance song.

“…but…he asked me too…” Andy pouted and stood up. “I…I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Minwoo was too into showing Junjin some breakdance to hear his husband informing him, and therefore Andy just walked off to the kitchen.

                Eric was examining the cupboards when he could see someone entering the kitchen from the corner of his eye. It was the other maknae of the mansion, and he had an upset look on his face once Eric finally looked at him.

“Andy…wasn’t it?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” Andy nodded. “And I remember you were Eric because finally someone else had an American name.” he chuckled sadly.

The oldest member of the mansion closed the cupboard and turned towards the younger guy, who was studying the exotic looking guy. Eric chuckled, hand rising up as he ruffled the hair of the maknae – Andy stared at him wide eyed and suddenly punched the arm and smiled like a little kid. Eric felt warm.

“So, you like cooking?” He questioned.

“Yes! How did you know?” Andy gasped surprised.

Eric chortled and placed his hand to the shoulder. “When a person has a whole mansion to examine, they usually don’t start from the kitchen you know.” He whispered.

The maknae pouted.

“Then…do you like cooking too, Eric-sshi?” He interrogated, finally breaking a smile.

“I love it,” Eric grinned. “And please…call me hyung.”

                “Which side do you want?” Hyesung asked, when he had dropped the bags to the floor. “Yah! Answer? Which side do you want?” he glowered at the guy.

Dongwan’s lips were squeezed together as he placed his bags to the white armchair and crossed his arms above his chest. He set his angry eyes at Hyesung too – the glare was murderous, like Dongwan just wanted to grab a pillow and choke the guy to death if they had not been constantly filmed.

“So, now you don’t talk to me?” Hyesung snapped.

Dongwan nodded.

“Fuck,”

“Fuck to you too,”

“Hah! Made you talk!”

The older man (by six days) bit his cheeks to blood. His fingers were cramping beside the thighs and he was certain that the day Hyesung turned his back at him, he would attack him and his fucking long and thin neck and just…wait for the last piece of air to happen.

“I’ll take the right side then,” Hyesung mumbled.

“Whatever,” Dongwan muttered, and began to empty the bag.

They could hear the couple next to their room getting at it, the bed hitting the walls and Chilhyun’s high-pitched groans entering their ears. Dongwan felt even more furious as he was frustrated and needy. But for months, maybe even years, he had argued about the same fucking thing with Hyesung that he was already exhausted by it. Hyesung didn’t want him anymore, and honestly, that bastard had become so unattractive to Dongwan too.

“I will go smoke,” Hyesung said.

“Good riddance.”

                Junjin was sweating, feeling delight in his guts, as he finally had a friend to dance with. Minwoo was good – even better than the older man – and he seemed more of an adult when he taught things to the taller man and helped him with his arm position and legs. Junjin didn’t really need help with them – since he was a pro – but he loved to see the smiley look on Minwoo’s face every time.

They could smell the food smell lingering from the kitchen, and it made their stomachs grumble; especially Junjin’s since he was as thin as a stick. Besides, they had danced for couple of stern minutes and it had burnt out all of the old food.

“Jin ah!” Eric yelled.

“Oh, hyung?!”

“Food is done!”

Minwoo jumped up excited and ran to the kitchen where his husband was pouring ice cold water to glasses. The short man pecked the chubby cheek and sat down to the chair, reaching over the surface to take some rice. Andy pulled the chair for him beside Minwoo, when Junjin entered the room, smiled at the dancer and just…shoved Andy away and sat down next to the new friend. The maknae pursed his lips devastated, but didn’t mourn for long as he found another seat next to Eric.

Other couples came to the room a little late, Dongwan and Hyesung being silent (it was better than arguing honestly) and Vanness and Chilhyun seeming rather relaxed and loving. The four men joined the others and began to eat.

“Hey,” Eric said.

“What?” Hyesung hissed.

“Nice to meet you all.”


	5. Author's POV

The food tasted amazing and everyone complemented Eric; it was awkward for him since Andy had actually done everything from scratch. But because Andy was too shy to tell that he was the real pro behind their fantastic dinner, Eric took the credit shamefully.

“Why can’t you cook like he does?” Dongwan snapped at Hyesung.

“I can too!”

“No, you cannot!! I’ll be eating bulgogi with too much sesame seeds and oil for a week, because you like them too much!” The older man exclaimed.

Minwoo moved his plate away from him so the spit won’t enter his still edible meal. Junjin chuckled, stuffing his mouth with the food and diverted his gaze once Hyesung glared at him. If glare could kill…Junjin would have been dead now.

“If mister Kim is not satisfied by my food, he can prepare dinner alone starting today!” Hyesung slammed his plate to the table. “I hope you are happy now.” He stepped off the chair and brought the empty plate to the sink. “Fuck you!”

Minwoo gasped shocked, hand on his chest, as the hyung marched out of the room and slammed every door closed just because it sounded like he was furious. Dongwan heaved a long sigh, turned towards the others and just continued eating.

“Shouldn’t you go after him?” Eric interrogated.

“Nah,” Dongwan shoved his hand. “You don’t know Pilkyo like I do.”

Junjin furrowed his eyebrows.

“He hates all that drama shit.” Dongwan explained, poking the chopsticks to the bowl.

The maknaes of the group glanced at one another, shrugged and turned back to their plates. The others were enjoying what was still left from the dinner, when Kangta and Vanness entered the room, other one zipping the jeans and other one straightening the pointy hair. Dongwan welcomed them to the room with accented English, and Andy brought plates to the two.

“What happened to Pilkyo-sshi? He was throwing stuff around in your bedroom.” He pointed at the other short man. “He talked something about…his bag?”

Dongwan jumped up from the chair and screamed, “MY BAG!”

                ***

“Andy ya…” Minwoo clung onto his young husband.

“What is it?” Andy asked, trailing his finger on the cute face. “You want something?”

Minwoo shook his head and looked down at the united hands – they were sitting in their bed in their own room, hearing other couples (excluding the straight couple) having sex. Some were angry, some were loving, and some were loud.

“We won’t become like Dongwan-sshi and Hyesung-sshi, right?” Minwoo whispered.

Andy retreated from his husband, looking at him kinda in shock and then frowned. Why was he suddenly talking like this? Of course they would…not! They had gotten married because they had been certain about it. Dongwan and Hyesung had gotten married and then regretted it way too late. Andy knew that would never happen with them.

“We won’t become like them.” Andy promised.

“Will we become like Junjin hyung and Eric hyung?” Minwoo questioned again.

“No.”

“Vanness and Chilhyun…?” he murmured.

Andy shook his head to all of them and took the hand.

“We will become Min—“

“Sorry, but…Eric hyung is having “friends” over so I don’t feel like staying in the room. Can I hang out with you instead?” Andy was about to shake his head; he wanted to have couple time – if you know what I mean – with Minwoo.

“Of course!” the look on Minwoo’s face became bright and he pushed Andy off the bed. “Come and sit here!”

Andy sat on the floor, glaring at Junjin, and rubbed his ass.

“I hope it’s not a bother.” The handsome man spoke.

_It is!_ Andy pondered.

                ***

Jihoon stepped to the living room and clapped his hands together. He caught the attention of the couples and the cameras turned towards them. Junjin had been talking to Minwoo, Andy was on the couch with Eric, Hyesung and Dongwan weren’t talking, and Vanness and Kangta were all over each other.

“Okay, listen up!” Jihoon shouted. “Today is the second challenge of your visit in here.” He made sure everyone was looking at him – especially Vanness and Kangta. “I will set you into teams of four and each team, in this case _both_ teams, will do tasks that I have written to their cards.”

Jihoon went into the crowd and gave the team leaders – Eric and Hyesung– the cards but didn’t let them see what they were going to do. The teams were; Eric, Junjin, Minwoo and Andy & Dongwan, Hyesung, Vanness and Kangta. Minwoo was delighted since he had wanted to be with Junjin, who obviously had wanted to be with the shortest guy as well as he grinned widely, hugged the little guy and ruffled his hair madly.

Andy felt so annoyed that he cupped the jaw and kissed the pouty lips. Minwoo was breathless – even if it had been only a short peck – and held his chest.

“The winning team,” Jihoon returned to the spot he had stood before. “...will get the losing team as their slaves for the weekend!”

The teams were mumbling with each other, scrutinising the opponent and made plans within the groups. Eric was silent and let the others (Junjin) talk, while Minwoo was adding ideas and Andy just…was Andy. In the other team, Hyesung wanted to lead, but his husband kept talking, using English when necessary, and Kangta translated whatever the foreigner said.

“Are we settled?” The team leaders questioned.

“YES!”

Jihoon smirked, put his arms behind his back and bowed his head down. The teams were waiting for the sign to open the cards and when Jihoon finally said, “You’re allowed to see the cards,” the teams went crazy.

Both of the teams ran away from the living room to their mission rooms and tried not to reveal to the other team what they were going to do; Eric followed the younger men promptly, repeatingly reading the card when they entered the massive room.

“What was the hint again?” Andy asked silently.

“A person with good mouth.” Eric read out loud.

His husband burst out sniggering, hand on his mouth, and made the older man titter too. The youngest men in the room were confused by the hyungs and looked at one another. Junjin leaned in to whisper, “That guy…” he kept snickering, nodding towards Andy. “Definitely,” Eric said, hand in front of his mouth.

“What did you say?” Minwoo blinked his eyes bewildered. “Do you know who’ll do the mission?”

Eric slapped Junjin, who didn’t stop laughing, and cleared his throat.

“Jinnie?”

“Well, umm…yeah…since Eric hyung made the food, maybe he should?” The younger man suggested.

Andy bowed his head down sadly, and pouted; he did it secretly so no one would see his aegyo. Then he heard the team leader clear his throat again and him say, “Maybe Andy should do it.”

Junjin looked dumb.

“Who is Andy?”

“I AM ANDY!” The small guy yelled to the older man, arms extended. “And why me?”

Eric stared at him seriously, before he flashed a smile and answered, “I think you will be great at it.”

 

                ***

Hyesung’s team entered the room opposite of Eric’s team and immediately saw…nothing. It was empty; apart from couple of chairs attached next to the wall. Kangta noticed a rather weird spot right in the middle of the room and saw the MC of the show standing right in front of it. He welcomed the men with a bow, and just speechlessly gestured with his arms.

“ _The mission?”_ Vannes asked his lover, who quizzically gazed at the leader.

“The person needs to be witty,” Hyesung read out loud. “Dongwan, you do it.” He threw the card to the floor and sat down to the chair behind him; Kangta and Vanness were confused (even thought Kangta had told the rules to his foreign husband).

“Why do I have to do it? What if I am not witty?” Dongwan defended himself.

Hyesung rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and just decided not to speak. Dongwan glared at him, biting his cheeks not to get angry, and just looked at the MC, who had never looked so serious. Kangta sat on Vanness lap and startled when Jihoon commenced talking.

“The mission is…”

               

                ***

   

Andy lifted his hands up and touched the covered eyes – he was wearing a blindfold. He did not understand the mission at all, but decided not to tell the hyungs and Minwoo. He just had to taste foods? That’s it? There was something hidden in the mission; wasn’t there?

He was led to the table by his husband who planted a good luck peck to his cheek and walked to the other guys who put their arms around him. Andy was exhaling nervously, as he was given the chopsticks. He didn’t take them and so Eric went to him, took the utensils and began to feed the younger man.

Andy smacked his lips together.

He licked the traces of food.

He flavoured carefully.

“It is very sweet.” He commented.

“What kind of sweet?” Junjin interrogated.

Andy took another bite when Eric was poking his lip with the tip of the chopsticks and frowned under the blindfold. He smacked the lips together more and whispered, “Like…natural sugar…”

Eric nodded.

“Good. What…do you think it is?” He questioned.

“Pineapple juice?”

“CORRECT!” Minwoo yelled.

               

***

 

Dongwan didn’t like the mission; he knew he was funny, and smart and everything, but he hated when he had to make someone laugh. Dongwan was certain that Eric’s team was having some amazing mission, way easier, and less nerve-wracking than this.

“Make me laugh,” Jihoon spoke seriously.

Dongwan stared at him, then glanced at his husband, and the other teammates and sighed. He had no idea what to do; he didn’t want to do anything, especially since Hyesung was looking at him with the deadly stare he showed every single day.

“Make him laugh, dumbshit.” Hyesung mumbled.

Dongwan stretched his arms, legs and cracked his neck and then got ready. Jihoon did not let his face twist or change at all. His arms were neatly crossed above his chest. Dongwan cleared his throat, put his hands to his hips, counted to three in his head and suddenly did the ugliest face he could in front of the older guy and said some random quote from a comedy.

Jihoon’s face twisted and he brought his hand above his lips.

“Do it again!!! Do it again!” Hyesung abruptly commenced yelling, smiling widely. “Do it!”

“ _Do it again!”_ Vanness repeated in English, arms around Kangta’s waist.

His husband was clapping, eyes small due to grinning, and bounced on Vanness’ thighs. Dongwan was dancing funnily, pants up on his waist and sang to his fist. Jihoon’s stomach was cramping and shortly he burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

“You made it!” Hyesung jumped up and hugged his husband.

 

                ***

 

They all advanced to the last mission; the last mission was between the two teams. They all entered the well light up room and saw others on the other side of the room. Hyesung glared at Eric who glared at him back and then stood up to read the mission out loud.

“The person…” Eric started, holding the card from the other corner.

“…needs a good memory.” Hyesung finished.

“I have a good memory!” Minwoo jumped up eagerly.

Vanness glanced at him, gaze lowering on the body and smirked – yeah, Minwoo was dancing way too sexually to be excited, but still! Dongwan scowled as the guy smacked his lips together and licked them with the red tongue, adjusting the pants from the…creased part…once Minwoo jumped up and down and did sensual dance movements. Dongwan stood up, walked towards Minwoo and pushed him back to the chair.

“I think it should be Eric and Junjin versus me and Hyesung.” The older man said to the kiddo (compared to Dongwan he was a freaking tiny kid!)

Minwoo pursed his lips sadly and crossed his arms onto his chest, the legs laced; when Dongwan turned back towards the other teammates, Vanness glowered at him briefly but then smiled when Kangta came back to him and sat down to his lap.

“I don’t want to sing with you,” Hyesung hissed at the guy. “You can’t hold a key.”

Dongwan scoffed.

“Who will you sing with then…huh?” He was irritated.

“I want Kangta,” Hyesung pointed at the guy who was making out with the foreigner.

Vanness was squeezing the cheeks, tongue deep in the younger man’s mouth, when suddenly Kangta pulled off and turned his head, trying to get Vanness’ hands off of him.

“…huh?” he asked.

Jihoon scoffed.

“Well, you are a singer right?”

Kangta nodded.

“Good, then I will sing with you.”

They all took the microphones from the table and switched them on. Eric lifted his jeans and whined, “Why do I have to have Junjin then!?”

“Take…the Minwoo guy,” Hyesung shoved his arm nonchalantly.

Minwoo pursed his lips, refusing to sing (also Dongwan hyung was glaring at him enraged so he decided not to anger the guy and be afraid of him). Eric had heard Andy sing earlier in the kitchen and it had been awful, and honestly Junjin wasn’t that bad at it…so why not? Kangta and Hyesung couldn’t be _that_ good!

               

                ***

Eric already knew they had lost when the two guys with angelic voices stopped singing and sat down to their seats. Hyesung stung his tongue out to him, and crossed his legs sassily, switching off the microphone and whispering vulgarities (that Eric heard _even if_ he wasn’t “supposed” to). It made the leader of the other team to show off.

Junjin threw a microphone to Eric who grabbed it mid-air (“How cool!” – Hyesung rolled his eyes) and they stepped to the stage and put on the karaoke machine. Eric ad-libbed some basic rap clichés and Junjin was narrating some whispery part.

Hyesung was smirking.

Kangta kept being amazed.

And Vanness was staring at the tiny guy behind Junjin.

Minwoo was jumping up and down, singing when the vocals finally started and Junjin commenced singing loudly and slightly off-key. The short guy’s body moved to the beat and he was being sexy. Andy had a cute hat on his head and he was clapping, smiling widely as Eric was rapping and being cool.

Kangta moved his lips but didn’t sing out loud and moved on Vanness’ lap.

“You’re excited,” he commented suddenly.

“ _Because of you,”_ Vanness murmured and kissed the neck, eyes only at Minwoo.

Dongwan felt bad for Kangta and walked to the stage too and started dancing as funnily as possible. Minwoo blinked his eyes but chuckled, stopped moving and encouraged the hyung to do more. Vanness bit his cheeks and stopped kissing the neck.

“Wow wow wow wow wow wow…” Eric and Junjin ended the song with a cool pose.

Andy and Minwoo applauded to them.

“Thank you, thank you,” Junjin bowed, being hugged by Minwoo.

Jihoon cleared his throat, caught everyone’s attention and lifted up a scary looking paper. Eric swallowed frightened, but Junjin kept grinning like this was the easiest victory ever.

“And the winner is…” 


	6. Author's POV

“I HATE THIS!” Eric screamed, falling to his knees.

“You aren’t the only one hyung…” Junjin muttered.

“Eyy…” Andy whispered.

Minwoo’s eyes were teary as they heard Jihoon yelling the other team’s name instead of theirs. It meant they were the slaves of the other team.

Hyesung was snickering, rubbing his hands together, thinking what he should do to the other team, while Dongwan was only planning on not letting Vanness boss around Minwoo because already the look on his face was very frightening. Kangta, instead, kept saying that he didn’t want to boss around anyone because that wasn’t his thing.

Hyesung shoved his hand and just stepped closer.

“You will be our slaves for the weekend. Enjoy!” He was so happy.

            Eric ended up doing everyone’s laundry – even his own team’s – while Junjin was in charge of entertainment, Andy of massaging (ish, I know!) and Minwoo of snacks – he wanted to switch with Andy so bad, but Dongwan had demanded that he wants to eat snacks made by Minwoo.

“Do you need help?” Dongwan asked, being massaged by the maknae.

“No…” Minwoo opened a back he had been struggling with for minutes, when everything flew out. “Aish…” he flushed ashamed and collected the chips from the sides of the bowl. “Hyung just enjoys his massage,” he flashed a smile at the guy.

Dongwan nodded, gazing at Vanness, who was not looking at Minwoo this time but Andy, who had a revealing shirt. A normal eye couldn’t tell it, but Dongwan knew when people were being perverted. That hand in front of the mouth and nose didn’t hide anything!

“Umm, Andy! Go get my lotion from the bedroom. It’s in my bag,” Hyesung rolled his eyes when he heard the damn word, and just waited for his turn. Dongwan glanced at Vanness, who glared at him and sneakily turned his gaze back at Minwoo.

He stood up from the seat and advanced the kitchen, while Dongwan was focusing on Andy getting out of the room.

“Is there something you want?” Minwoo asked while smiling.

_“_ I want…” Vanness was thinking. “… _what is it?_ You to…my feet.” He said.

Minwoo blinked his eyes.

“Eh?”

“Massage.” Vanness brushed his hand through the arm.

Minwoo felt sparks as his cheeks turned rosy and he bowed his head down to hide it. The taller man lifted the head back up and stared deep into the eyes. Minwoo forgot what he was doing, as he abandoned the chips to the cabinet and felt his face burning.

“Minu?” Vanness raised an eyebrow.

“Mmm…?”

“Would you give me your…?”

“Minwoo ya,” Dongwan’s voice was stern when he talked from the living room. “I need you to make me a drink.” He told.

Minwoo ignored Vanness when Dongwan commanded him, and walked away from him to go to Dongwan to hear what the guy wanted.

            ***

Vanness sat on the couch alone as Kangta had gone to the bathroom. Regardless of what Dongwan had done, he was looking at the other youngest person, Minwoo, who was dancing with the very tall guy, Junjin. It was difficult for him to learn every name, but Minwoo’s name he remembered easily (also those who had the English names).

“Ah, I’m sweating,” Minwoo sighed, and slumped down to the couch, opposite to the foreigner. “Oh?” he noticed a bottle of water on the coffee table and knew it belonged to the older man.

Minwoo’s cheeks flushed cutely, as he nodded towards it. Either Vanness didn’t want to understand or he was really not perceiving the nodding towards something, but he frowned and just turned his head away. Junjin was switching off the stereo and taking out his CD, when Andy entered the room and saw his husband.

“Minwoo ya,” Andy kissed him. “Iiiiish! You are super wet,” he retreated and began to wipe the face of his husband. “Why didn’t you wash it? Why are you panting so dryly?” Andy asked annoyed.

Minwoo flushed again, as he glanced at the bottle. Andy noticed it and turned to the man who was slouched on the couch, mouth open, staring at the other smaller guy. When he noticed Andy was looking at him, he flashed a smile.

“ _Vanness, right?”_ It seemed to have shocked the guy that Andy spoke English.

“ _Y…Yeah?”_ Vanness replied.

_“Can Minwoo get the bottle? He is going to die if he doesn’t drink.”_ Andy interrogated politely, pointing at the bottle in front of Vanness. “ _We will wash it and return it, don’t worry, hyung,”_ The guy grinned adorably.

_“Yeah, take it,”_ The foreigner chuckled.

Minwoo glanced at both of them in turns and looked extremely confused – he knew Andy spoke perfect English since he had spent most of his childhood in America, but he had rarely heard it since Andy was ashamed of himself for speaking it. Vanness passed the bottle at the two and added, _“You don’t have to wash it though…”_ His eyes visited the face of the other young man.

Andy thanked him with a small bow and gave the bottle to his husband who eagerly cocked his head back and emptied the bottle in one go. Andy felt embarrassed that Minwoo drank so wetly when it was someone else’s bottle, but since Vanness didn’t seem to be any different, and just kept staring at Minwoo, he said nothing.

Kangta returned from the bathroom, hair way nicer than before, as he sat down next to his foreign husband, cupped his face and pecked his lips shyly since there were people around. Minwoo excused himself to go to a shower, leaving Andy alone with the love birds. He commenced speaking with both of them, using both languages smartly, when suddenly he heard a low appreciative sound.

“Waaaaah,” Junjin’s eyes were wide and mouth was open. “Waaaah! You speak English?”

Andy looked around, thinking who he was talking to, when he realised it was him Junjin was referring to.

“Yeah…My mom lives in California.” Andy responded, suddenly flustered because someone was talking to him other than Minwoo and Eric and this Vanness guy. “And I spent like 18 years there.” He told.

Junjin clapped his hands together and sat down next to Andy, throwing his arm over the backrest to get closer to the maknae. Andy tensed up, eyebrows furrowed, staring into Junjin’s handsome eyes.

“Waaah! Really? Waaah!” Junjin punched the shoulder hard.

Andy noticed that the reason he had been jealous of this man had been dumb. He wouldn’t take Minwoo away from him, when he was so damn…what was the word? Straight! Yes, Junjin was so straight that it disturbed Andy how easily everyone could see it. I mean…Eric was a straight guy too, but Andy didn’t get that kind of a vibe of him.

“Yeah…” the maknae rubbed his neck.

“Oh, but Andy,” His heart skipped a beat when the guy _finally_ remembered his name. “Could you teach me some pickup lines someday? It would be so much easier to get girls if they thought I was foreigner.” He smirked.

Andy felt so fabulous – don’t scold him for using such a gay word – and so he smiled widely and nodded. Junjin stared at him for a while, before he tapped the head like he was a kid, and chuckled.

“ _Vanness…we need…_ Ah, what is it in Chinese…?” Kangta mumbled alone.

_“*Insert some random really complicated Chinese word*”_ Junjin said nonchalantly.

“Thank you!” Kangta bounced on the sofa and turned to talk about something to his husband.

Andy blinked his eyes.

“If you speak Chinese, why do you need me to teach you pickup lines in foreign language?” he questioned.

“I can’t use Chinese in America when we go there together someday.” Junjin laughed. “It would be disrespectful,” he stated.

           

            ***

 

“What are you doing, hyung?” Andy asked when he saw Eric preparing something in the kitchen.

“Junjin is showering, so I want to pull a prank on him.” The oldest guy in the mansion laughed evilly, opening the ketchup. “This is why he never pushes me out of the bed when we are sleeping.”

Andy leaned to the kitchen cabinet and watched the disgusting combination of mayonnaise and ketchup appear to the hands. Eric was grimacing like a mad scientist, as he finished opening the mayonnaise bottle and walked out of the room.

Andy shook his head and began to prepare the food.

            Eric sneaked to the shared bathroom, holding the two bottles up in the ear, as he advanced the shower as slowly as possible. He tried no to laugh -because this was going to be amazing- and just bit his bottom lip.

When he was behind the shower, he put the other bottle between his armpit and the upper arm, placed his hand around the curtain, and pulled it open!

“H…HEY!”

Eric wanted to mess his husband’s body up, but when his gaze landed to the fantastic lady like legs, and rose from the thighs to the private part, and eventually to the face, he gasped, stepped back and dropped the bottles of ketchup and mayonnaise.

“E…Eric-sshi!” Hyesung pulled the shower curtain around his body and hid himself. “What the hell are you doing!?”

The oldest member of the mansion was speechless, staring at the pretty guy like he had seen an epiphany, and made Hyesung feel very, very, _very,_ awkward and uncomfortable. At least the water was warm and he could use that as an excuse to why he was red. It was only after a moment when Eric realised what he had done and started explaining.

“I thought you were Junjin!” He yelled.

“WELL, I AM NOT!” Hyesung blushed.

“I know! I CAN SEE IT!” Eric screamed.

“Can you get out!?” Hyesung shoved his arm toward the door and made sure that the curtain didn’t fall. “Only Dongwan is allowed to see me naked!”

Eric wished from the bottom of his heart that his feet weren’t glued to the ground when he finally was told to leave. They weren’t, and he hurried to the door like there was a fire in the room. Hyesung swooshed the curtain back to the spot and commenced showering, feeling as embarrassed as the oldest guy. When he heard the door closing, he placed his hand onto his chest and exhaled.

                       

            ***

 

“Jin ah! Oh my god Jin ah!”

“What hyung?”

“I…I saw that Hyesung guy…naked…”

“What?”

“Yeah!”

“How was he?”

“Big but that’s not what I wanna think about right now!”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“YAH!”


	7. Both POV

Jihoon’s POV:

I waited in my room and started the camera so it was ready for the first solo interview. I did not know who would come first because I had let the decision to the couples, but I wished for some smart order, since there were people I really wanted to interview; such as Andy, Eric and Junjin, and the foreigner.

When the door opened and Kangta stepped inside, I got tongue tied. However, I gestured towards the sofa and let him get comfortable in front of me. When he had straightened his back, he flashed a smile to me and waited for my first question or the smooth ice-breaker that I did not have.

“How are things with you and Vanness?” I asked.

“Wonderfully. We…we try to have intimacy we’ve lacked and…he is being such a prince to me. But he has not changed from the day we met.” Kangta responded pleasantly. “He has always been such an angel.” He added.

Somehow I doubted that after watching their couple session and getting myself a translator. She had been shocked by the terrible things the Taiwanese guy had said. He had talked about cheating on him and having other people to have fun with, but even if Jihoon had told about them to Kangta, he wouldn’t have believed.

And I was there to make the marriages work; especially a one that had lasted only for some months. Kangta kept smiling, eyes so small and glossy that it burnt my chest. I cleared my throat and questioned, “Why do you love Vanness?”

He seemed to be shocked by my question.

“Because he is my husband?” He answered confused.

“No, but you must have fallen for him before you got married, right?” I interviewed him.

“Oh, god yes,” Kangta nodded furiously. “I guess it was just love at first sight.” He smiled brightly.

I felt uneasy knowing what kind of a douche that guy Vanness was. It was damn unfortunate that this guy had met a douche like that when he deserved something so much better like me. But I was not looking for love.

“How does it work for you two? I mean he barely speaks Korean and you barely speak Chinese or English. How do you communicate?” I didn’t want to hear the answer, but I needed to ask for the sake of the camera.

Kangta blushed.

“We use body language a lot,” he murmured. “Everywhere.”

“But…isn’t it weird that…you have learned things for him, but he has not tried learning things for you?” I tried.

He turned serious.

“What was that supposed to mean?” he snapped at me.

“Just asking questions.” I said quickly, showing papers that had nothing on them and grinned. “You don’t have to answer the question if you don’t want to.”

He refused to respond to it so I dismissed our session and asked for the next person to come into my office. Just for my unluck, it was that Taiwanese guy, who I wasn’t that good friends with. I gestured towards the chair in front of me and he plodded to it in his dumb ripped pants and a white vest.

“ _What’s up?”_ He began.

The translator sat next to me and we commenced the session.

“ _What do you think about Kangta?”_

_“A fantastic guy.”_ Vanness nodded coolly. “ _I love him.”_

_“And all the other lovers you’ve got, right?”_ I smirked when I had interrogated that.

The older man leaned back in the chair, arms above his chest and snickered douchly. I felt my hands curling into fists when he nodded and mumbled, “ _All of them.”_

I looked at the translator who seemed to be very frustrated by Vanness and then asked, “ _Why did you marry him if you have all these lovers?”_ The foreigner laughed very charmingly, almost fooling me and the translator.

_“He is a special guy even if he is as much of a lover as others,”_ Vanness explained. “ _You know, what he is willing to give to me is what means the most to me,”_ he muttered evilly, hand in front of his mouth. _“However, I know how much he loves me and I appreciate his effort, but dude, stop staring at him.”_

I blushed when I heard the Korean coming from the translator’s mouth. She sent me a quick smile but I ignored it.

“ _You came here to make your marriage work,”_ I said.

_“Whatever,”_ Vanness neglected my words. “ _We don’t need your marriage camp.”_ He stood up, conveying that the session was over.

“ _Wait!”_ I tried, but Vanness was already out.

Before the door managed to close, I could see him embracing Kangta and kissing him hungrily, while grabbing his butt. Aish, he made me so damn mad!

            After a long and desirable break, I finally continued the sessions. I had no idea, yet again, who was going to come and when the door opened, and Dongwan stepped inside, I could feel the relieved breath coming out from my mouth. I didn’t know why I was afraid it would be Vanness or Kangta again.

“Sit down, please,” I told.

“Thank you,” Dongwan followed my instructions and plodded towards the chair. “I would like to start immediately by talking about that foreign guy,”

I instantly straightened my position.

“Vanness?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Dongwan nodded. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but I am very tired of him and his attempts on that Minwoo guy.” He seemed worried. “I mean, yeah, Minwoo is an adult and all, but he doesn’t seem to understand the flirting this guy is showing to him.” He explained, and I was almost willing to stop him there and hear about Hyesung, but it was impossible to shut him up. “I don’t hate anyone, except…you know…, but this guy keeps staring at Minwoo like a piece of meat. Can’t you do anything about it?” the man begged.

I shook my head.

“Honestly, we can’t do anything if there is innocent flirting going on.” I explained. “Unless something happens, we can, for sure, throw Vanness out.” It felt even good to just say that out loud. “But anyways, I noticed you mentioned you hate someone; is it Hyesung?”

Dongwan seemed to ignore my tries to provoke his brain as he kept talking about Vanness harassing Minwoo continuously; but to me it just sounded like Dongwan saw more than anyone else and made it seem like a bigger deal.

“Are you jealous?” I interrogated.

“Of Minwoo!?” Dongwan raised his voice, cheeks becoming red from anger.

“No, no!” I shoved my arms back and forth. “I meant are you jealous that someone finds Minwoo sexy and desirable, because you want that same kind of attention?” I managed to reform my attempt.

Dongwan scoffed.

“I don’t need such attention,” He chuckled. “I know I’m hot.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Does Hyesung call you sexy often?” I followed the facial expressions and saw him changing.

“No,” Dongwan shook his head. “But he doesn’t have to. As a matter of fact, I don’t need anyone to tell me that.” He growled and stood up. “I think this session is over.” He added and walked out of the room.

            Hyesung entered right when Dongwan had exited, and sent a glare at the shorter man. I couldn’t wait to hear what this man would tell about his husband, since Dongwan had barely talked about Hyesung. I gestured towards the chair and Hyesung sat down, crossed his legs and became shy suddenly.

“Okay, Mr. Shin, what—“

“That Eric guy saw me naked!” Hyesung babbled.

I blinked my eyes and licked my lips, not understanding the sudden outburst. “O…kay?” I leaned back in my chair and wanted to hear more. “How did this happen?”

“He wanted to pull a prank on his husband, but he ended up seeing me naked.” Hyesung flushed as fast as possible. “I don’t know how much he saw but I was very naked and it just happened you know…”

I kept nodding bewildered.

“I haven’t talked about that with him yet, and I might never do it, because you know, there is nothing to talk about. We are both men, right?” he talked fast. “And I don’t want to make him flustered that he saw a gay guy naked, ‘cause you know…he won’t care, so why would we talk?”

I could not understand a word coming out from Hyesung’s mouth. He had been seen naked in a shower by a straight guy and yet he was panicking over nothing.

“You want to talk to him?”

“No!”

“Then…it is settled.” I smiled. “So, wanna talk about Dongwan?”

The expression on Hyesung’s face was angry as he shook his head and said coldly, “Don’t wanna talk about that dumbshit.”

            Minwoo’s session started brightly, him talking about how perfect his and Andy’s marriage was and how much he missed him already because they weren’t in the same room. It was their first time apparently. I kept nodding, hoping that the pointers of the clock went faster, and scribbled things down to my notebook. They weren’t even words.

“I heard that you and Junjin have become friends,” I spoke finally, when Minwoo had a break in his speech. “How did that happen?”

“We have a lot of things in common,” Minwoo claimed. “He dances, I dance. He knows really cool stuff, I know everything.” He smiled. “Junjin hyung taught me couple of really good movements and I in turn taught him what he didn’t know.” He boasted.

I nodded, understanding nothing, and just glanced at the clock above the door. Minwoo sat cutely on the sofa, leaning to the armrest like Andy was there. He had a problem – he couldn’t be alone even for a second. Had anyone ever seen him alone? No, because he was always clinging on to Andy or Junjin.

“I am happy you are becoming friends with others in the mansion,” I grinned to the kid. “But it is also important to have some alone time, right?” I asked him sneakily.

“Of course!” Minwoo nodded. “Me and Andy keep being together whenever we have time,” he told me. “We get our alone time, if you know what I mean,” he blushed shyly from the cheeks as he whispered the last part.

I cleared my throat and said, “Minwoo ya, I meant…alone time…as in you… _alone.”_

He looked at me as if I had asked him to choose between his mother and father. It was too late to draw back the question as he crooned, “…without Andy…?”

“Without anyone,” I fixed Minwoo.

He stared at me even more horrified and then shook his head; I felt bad all of a sudden, realising that Minwoo indeed was like a kid, who had been sent away as soon as Andy and him had gotten married. He didn’t have mother to cling on to, so he clung onto his new husband.

“I don’t want to…” Minwoo pouted.

I sighed.

“You don’t have to.” I told and was startled by my alarm. “Our session is over.” I stood up.

            Andy looked around awkwardly, and refused to talk. Well, I didn’t know if he actually refused to do so, but it felt like it. He was shy, because he finally had the opportunity to talk to someone who wasn’t his husband – well, what I had seen from the secret cameras (don’t tell anyone I had actually spied on them during the week), it seemed like Andy barely got to talk.

“So…” I glimpsed at the clock once again – it seemed to be a habit with this couple. “We can reschedule our meeting if you aren’t in the mood.” I tried.

He glanced at me fast and then immediately leered toward the door. I knew he wanted to say something. You could see his veins popping whenever he was talked above to, or someone ignored him, or Minwoo didn’t let him answer – seriously, he was the man of the house but his wifey definitely led him.

“Seriously, Andy, we can just wait and—“

“No…no, we can…we can talk,” the maknae finally murmured. “What do we talk about?”

I pursed my lips quizzically and gestured towards him. “What´s up with you?” I questioned, starting easy.

“Can I just…” he sealed his lips quickly, before he tried again. “Can I just rant about all the things that piss me off?”

I nodded and straightened my back (must have happened often since I kept slouching to the couch after each boring session with these troubled people). Andy bit his cheeks in anger, curled his hands into a fist and mumbled, “Minwoo pisses me off, those hyungs piss me off, and this whole situation pisses me off.”

I wanted to ask more but once I opened my mouth, I realised I had unleashed a monster who had been held in quiet far too long. Andy couldn’t stop.

“I mean everyone loves my Minwoo – damn, I love him – and he becomes friends with everyone. Do you know why?” I shook my head. “Because he is a lovable person. He gets to speak to new people, while I am stuck with whatever he has commanded me to do; usually, I am just stuck with spoiling him!” Andy ranted. “I mean, if he let me talk even if only couple of words, I would have other friends other than him, right?” I noticed that time was running out but I daren’t say anything when Andy was finally heading somewhere. “That damn Junjin guy did not even notice me because my Minwoo mesmerised him! Like, I know! Minwoo is damn hot and pretty. But he is damn gullible!” Andy’s face was turning red. “You have no idea how happy I got when Junjin _finally_ remembered my name and began to use it. It was like a whole new world you know.”

I understood what Andy felt. It was exactly what I felt whenever I tried to talk to Kangta. It was tormenting.

“Honestly, my only happy time in this damn mansion is when Eric and I talk while cooking, and I and Minwoo have sex before sleeping.” Andy snapped.

Okay, TMI! I thought as I flushed.

“I want to make my marriage work! But I also want to have friends and that’s why I signed me and Minwoo in so he would see that I am lonely!” he stood up. “I think time’s up. See you later hyung.”

I waved at him confused.

            “Hi, Eric-sshi!” I greeted him.

He was pale once he sat down to the sofa in front of me and just shuddered. I wanted to know more about his and Hyesung’s little encounter, so I cleared my throat. I could barely let out the letter H when Eric already screamed.

“Yes! YES! I saw him naked!!! I saw that thin, elf guy naked!”

I was sure everyone heard it.

“I am shocked! I am so shocked! It was so horrifying yet so surprisingly…I don’t know…that I can’t stop seeing him in front of me!” Eric panicked, rubbing his face. “Whenever I close my eyes, he is there! Whenever I try to hook up with _girls_ he is there. And whenever he steps to the room, I just see it!” I bit my tongue to hold laughter. “I can see his…you know…just flopping around!” he motioned with his hand. “And it’s not pretty!!! I mean he is a guy! I am a straight guy! And this is very confusing and shocking and awful!” Eric exclaimed.

I reached my hand to his knee and touched it. He shuddered again and jumped up from the sofa.

“HYESUNG!?” He yelled and looked around. “SEE!? I’m crazy!”

I agreed.

“Do you feel attracted to Hyesung?” I spilled out.

“No!” Eric answered promptly. “I am straight! REMEMBER!?”

I nodded.

“Then, where is the problem? Eventually the fantasies will disappear and you will be fine again.” I smiled reassuringly. “Just give them a rest.” I touched his knee again.

Eric gawked at me and spoke, “They are not fantasies…”

            The usually bubbly Junjin stepped to the room like the whole world had turned its back at him. He plodded to the seat and tried to smile but I could see through those saddened eyes that something was wrong.

“Is it about you and Eric?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s about…” he gulped down a lump. “…my birth mother.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…”

“What about…her?”

“Nothing,” Junjin shrugged. “I just really miss her…”

I did not know what to do; was I supposed to call Eric to the room? Or was I supposed to try to make him not think about her? Was there a trick to stop him from thinking about his birth mother? Wait a minute!? He is adopted!?

“No…my dad got married…to a wonderful lady, and I love her, but my birth mother left me after a while…” Junjin smiled brokenly. “…and it left a big mark in my heart…empty mark…”  

It hurt me.

“Why did you suddenly remember…her?” I interrogated.

“I don’t know…” Junjin shrugged. “…but I really miss her…”

           

Author POV:

Hyesung stretched his arms and advanced the right room in the corridor. He had stayed up with Dongwan, who had wanted to watch a damn boring documentary, until he had given up to the desire to sleep. Regardless of Dongwan’s pleas of “please, stay with me”, Hyesung had hurried even faster back to upstairs.

Hyesung yawned, hand on his mouth, when his gaze landed to a cracked door and he halted his steps. A nice, smooth, muscular back…round, chubby butt cheeks, long and thin legs had caught his attention. He peeked through the door and saw Eric changing from casual outfit to sleepwear.

The back muscles and bones were moving once the arms were risen up and the shirt slid through them and covered the smooth skin. Hyesung swallowed, examining the handsome man like it was totally normal thing to do, and felt his heart thudding.

The hair appeared from the hole, and Eric pulled the shirt properly down, covering half of the ass. When he turned, Hyesung covered his mouth to gasp, and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the clothed bulge, yet he opened them a bit and saw the spot.

“Hyesung hyung, you are still awake?” The said man was startled by Junjin who had been in the shower, as he pushed the door of his and Eric’s room fully open and entered. “Did you get lost? Your room is the next one.” Junjin pointed next door.

Hyesung blushed furiously when Eric appeared behind Junjin. He could smell the fresh shampoo in the slightly damped hair and bit his bottom lip to stop panting.

“Ah, sorry, I must be really tired,” Hyesung apologised and strode to the room next to them.

“Haha, he is dumb, isn’t he?” Junjin cackled and walked to the bed. “Your turn to sleep on the floor hyung.”

            Dongwan switched off the television and threw the blanket off of him, as he sat up and stretched. Hyesung was already asleep, and the whole mansion was silent and dark. Dongwan had to be extremely quiet.

“Oh, hyung? You are still here?” Minwoo came from the kitchen.

“Oh, god, you shocked me Minwoo!” Dongwan placed his hand onto his chest. “Don’t do this to hyung!”

“Sorry,” Minwoo apologised, before he chuckled.

“What?” Dongwan grunted.

The younger man studied him for seconds, when he said, “You look very sexy right now.”

Dongwan’s eyes widened.

“W…what?”

“You should keep your hair like that more often - pointy,” Minwoo flashed a smile. “Well, good night hyung.” He bowed and walked off.

 Dongwan let the cheeks stay red till the sun rose again.


	8. Author's POV

After the private sessions with Jihoon, everyone was a little down; especially Junjin who had opened up about his private life to the man. The couples just sat on the sofa set, and watched the television, sometimes commenting if the commercials were random or hard to understand.

Minwoo was cuddling against Andy, having his back against Junjin’s arm. Hyesung sat alone on the armchair, far from Eric, who was on the very end of the red and long sofa. Vanness and Kangta were in their room – you know what I mean right? And Dongwan was preparing something to eat and drink.

“Hey, this commercial is good!” Minwoo noted. “This always reminds me of the time we had a Halloween party and Andy was dressed as a girl because he lost in rock-paper-scissors.” he laughed.

Andy slapped him and twisted his face, conveying that his husband had just spilled out the one secret he had wanted to keep from the others.

“Andy really dressed as a girl for Halloween?” Junjin asked amused.

“Yeah,” Minwoo nodded eagerly. “I can show you the picture,” the guy fished out his phone, regardless of the protests his husband was mumbling, and opened the file called ‘Anseobang’. “Here.” he passed the phone to Junjin.

Andy hid his face under the palms and blushed, once the look on the older man’s face turned serious and bizarre.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Minwoo stroked Andy’s hair.

Junjin stared at the photo of the maknae of their group; Andy had a long brown curly hair that stopped curving on the shoulders. He was wearing a secretary outfit, and he looked shy and blushing next to the other guests. If Junjin had not known, he would have thought that Andy was really a girl.

“Yeah…” Junjin murmured, as he studied the picture more.

Andy had big boobs – it was obvious that someone had dressed him to be funny and not considered it more – and his skirt was short. He had even shaved. Someone had given Andy a headset and he kept wearing it in every picture Minwoo had taken. The real Andy, who was sitting on the same couch, was disturbed by how long the handsome man was staring at the photos. At one point, he reached over Minwoo’s thighs and stole the phone back.

“It was one time,” Andy muttered, lips pursed, cheeks flushed. “Besides, I was an ugly girl.”

“…” Junjin was ogling at the cute guy.

He didn’t see Andy; he saw the secretary girl, blushing and staring at him while pouting. He saw the semi-unbuttoned blouse and the skin that would have led him to the boobs. And when Junjin’s gaze descended to the legs, he could imagine stroking the white thighs and sliding it into the skirt.

Junjin closed his eyes and saw himself with the secretary in the bedroom. He was unbuttoning the shirt, pulling it out from the skirt, and then yanked down the short piece of clothing that hid the legs. Junjin was blinded, until he pulled the shirt open and the secretary girl was gone and Andy stood in front of him naked.

“Hyung?”

Junjin had startled awake from his weird fantasy, and once he noticed the maknae of the mansion watching him bemused, he shrieked and strode out of the room.

“What the hell was that?” Eric frowned and followed.

                      ***

“Have you ever…” Junjin bowed his head down.

“What?”

“…seen a fantasy…where you undress a girl…and then the girl turns into a…a guy?” Junjin asked shyly.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows, and slightly retreated from the younger guy.

“What do you mean?”

“What I said…” Junjin muttered. “Have you hyung?”

Eric cleared his throat, and tried to forget the disturbing dreams he had seen of the guy next door; Hyesung just soaping himself in the shower while singing something haphazardly. It was disgusting!

“…no.” Eric lied.

“Oh…”

“Who did you see a dream of? Minwoo? I won’t judge if it is Minwoo.” the man stroked his husband’s arm tranquilly.

Junjin thought it was just better to not tell the truth, and just nod along. It wasn’t like fantasises meant anything. It was just Andy; Andy wasn’t sexy. He was nerdy, weird and silent. And most importantly, he was a dude.

                      ***

Andy moved his finger along the sentence and moved his lips as he read it out loud. He wanted to prepare a fantastic dinner for his hyungs and Minwoo as a celebration for…anything really. Eric was there too, helping him, making sure the stew wasn’t burning. Andy stopped reading and went to get something from the cupboard, before he returned to the book and continued reading.

“Hi, Jin ah,” Eric greeted the guy. “How was your running?”

“Great.” The other tall man smirked. “I managed to clear some thoughts.” he took a bottle of water from the table and cocked his head back to drink.

Eric nodded and then moved next to Andy, to get the ingredient the maknae had seized from the cupboards and went towards the stew. Andy followed in suit, spoon in his hand and tasted it. He smacked his lips together, raised an eyebrow and then went back to the book.

“Oh, hyung,” Junjin leaned to the cabinet, right next to Andy. “The girl I met at the company meeting, called me before I went to jog.”

Eric’s eyes grew bigger.

“And?”

“She totally wants to have some Junjin tonight,” Junjin moved his hips in a wavy motion.

“Awesome,” Eric high-fived his husband. “Hey, Andy, I will add the sauce now.”

Junjin glanced at the maknae nonchalantly, when the body froze to the spot and the eyes glued to the side of the face. Andy was focused on the cook book, the silver spoon in front of his lips, as he was licking it absent-mindedly. The tongue swirled around the spooning part and salivated it.

“Jin ah?”

“Yah, Jin ah.”

“JIN!”

The said man startled awake from his weird trance, and sensed how the burning sensation suddenly built to the cheeks. Junjin didn’t know what he had imagined, but when the secretary girl had transformed into the maknae of the mansion and he had been the one to lick the…well…Junjin had felt this twirl kind of a thing inside his stomach.

“I said, give me the scissors,” Eric pointed towards the object.

“Oh, ye…yeah…” Junjin grabbed the dangerous equipment and took them to his husband. “I’m sorry,” he apologised to him, glimpsed at Andy and then stayed by Eric’s side.

He made sure he didn’t let his thoughts wander.

Andy

was

a

MAN!

                      ***

Dongwan entered the porch, seeing Minwoo playing with the neighbour’s dog, and sat down to the porch swing. A smile constructed to the handsome and worn out face, when the dog jumped at Minwoo and he fell to his butt – he was attacked by the big dog and licked all over, as the giggles of happiness blared to the ears of Dongwan.

“Good doggy,” Minwoo petted the adorable animal. “What’s your name?”

Dongwan’s eyes were wandering on the body, the hair that rustled due to the wind, and the beautiful face that looked so innocent and happy that it reminded him from a child – even if he could hear the couple’s bed bouncing once in a while.

“Hello,” Dongwan’s good mood abruptly vanished when he heard the English. “Looking at Minwoo?”

He revealed the teeth under his upper lip.

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t look at him,” Vanness snickered. “I mean no one has that perfect ass and lips, right?” He chortled. “I cannot stop imagining how it would feel to have him under you…moaning your name…and telling you to be faster and harder…”

“Enough,” Dongwan stood up. “You may think Minwoo is just an object you’d have sex with, but he is so much more than that.” he talked. “I’m sure Andy would find this all very unfair, as you are trying to get to his husband’s pants.”

Vanness laughed.

“I don’t think our Andy cares as much as you do.” He said. “What are you? Minwoo’s dad?”

“No, I am not his dad. But I happen to be a gentleman and I am so tired of your attempts on him.” Dongwan murmured angrily. “He doesn’t see you like you see him. He thinks you are trying to befriend him.”

The foreigner crossed his arms.

“How do you think I got into the same bed with Kangta?”

Dongwan did not think, as he caught the collar with both of his hands and pulled the guy closer to him. Vanness’ eyes narrowed.

“You can’t honestly tell that you have never thought about Minwoo…on his knees…chanting your name and sucking your little friend off.” Vanness’ sight blurred once a hard fist punched him right to the nose and the guy stumbled back and pushed down a chair.¨

Dongwan panted, fist up.  

“What is going on?” The dog had run away after the loud noise and now Minwoo stood on the stairs of the porch. “What are you doing to Vanness hyung?” He strode to the two and cupped the foreigner’s bleeding face. “What is wrong with you!?” Minwoo yelled at Dongwan. “We are here to…to be friends! I am very…very…very disappointed in you, Dongwan-sshi.” Minwoo’s eyes were glossy. “Come, hyung,” he grabbed Vanness’ hand and they walked inside the mansion together.

At the door, Vanness looked over his shoulder, stung his tongue out and mouthed, “I always win…”


	9. Author's POV

It was time for another random mission. Jihoon had put names to a small hat and people had to pull one to know who they’d be paired up with. The owner of the mansion told everyone to get to a circle and play three rounds of rock-paper-scissors to find out three best ones.

Dongwan won and chose to go first.

He strode to the hat that had been placed on top of a rock and he dug his hand deep. There weren’t really thoughts in his head. Only thing was certain for Dongwan, as he mumbled inaudibly, “Not Minwoo…Not…Minwoo…”

Jihoon kept talking to the others, commentating on the intense moment, and when Dongwan drew out a piece of paper, the owner of the mansion moved next to him and asked him if he could see it.

Dongwan gave the paper to him and waited.

“Ah, this will be interesting,” Jihoon smirked.

“Who is it?” Dongwan interrogated, arms crossed to his chest.

“Minwoo-sshi,” Both Dongwan and Minwoo were not happy by the draw, but since it was executed fairly, they couldn’t complain. “Go to your pair.”

Reluctantly the witty guy plodded to his teammate, and glanced at Hyesung, who definitely was not satisfied by his husband. He didn’t care who he’d get, but it definitely annoyed him that his husband got someone young and sexy.

“Junjin-sshi, your turn,” Jihoon gestured towards the hat. “Pull carefully.” he smiled and moved out of the way.

Junjin didn’t want Andy…he didn’t want anything to do with Andy. He couldn’t look at that guy now. He couldn’t look at the body…the face…the lips…the eyes…because they had been tainted by his stupid mind. Junjin didn’t find that guy sexy or hot or whatever, because he didn’t have boobs, but his brain and mind and body were playing with him.

“Who did you get?” Junjin had been in his thoughts so intensely that he hadn’t noticed he had pulled a name out already. “Junjin-sshi?” Jihoon offered his hand, wanting to see the name in the paper.

“Va…Vanness?” Junjin stuttered.

Why was he disappointed?

“Go to your teammate.” Jihoon ordered and the younger man strode to the guy who unhappily kept glowering at Dongwan and Minwoo – who had tension between each other.

Jihoon shared a gaze at the next player, and he stepped forward. He looked around, seeing who were left and worriedly plodded to the hat. Everyone were breathing heavily, as the long arm reached to the clothing and fished out a piece of paper.

“Who did you get Eric?” Jihoon questioned.

Eric could feel the relief as he murmured, “Kangta-sshi.”

“That means Andy and Hyesung are automatically a couple. Let’s go.” Jihoon led the groups to a pond and pointed toward small boats. “This is your mission,” he grinned. “You will be in a boat with your pair and your task is to row onto the opposite island and claim the things I have written to your papers. The first team to return with all the things, will be exempted from next week’s mission.”

Everyone gasped amazed.

Jihoon wished this would grow people’s willing to win and show their teamwork with other people to make the real husband’s jealous.

“Ready…”

“Set…”

“GO!”

The new couples ran to their boats and began to row.

 

                      ***

 

Even if it rained cats and dogs, Eric and Kangta returned the first, while having an eager conversation about something, as they approached the owner of the mansion and gave him the small bag where they had collected their things.

Jihoon opened it and looked inside, finding; a polaroid photo of him, a plastic ring and a pink hairpin that belonged to his stylist. He congratulated the two, and they hugged (Jihoon felt a sting of jealousy in his heart even if Eric was a straight man).

“You have been exempted from next week’s mission.” The owner spoke. “Congratulations once more.” he smiled.

“Thank you.” Kangta grinned, blushing.

“You may now return to the mansion.” Jihoon said and the two walked away from him, continuing talking.

                      Next couple was Junjin and Vanness. Junjin seemed to be rather angry and serious as he walked before the other guy, and ignored him rudely as he just threw the bag to Jihoon. Jihoon couldn’t find the plastic ring, but he let them return to the mansion after telling them that they unfortunately _weren’t_ exempted from the mission next week.

_“Junjin,”_ The foreigner spoke in Chinese.

“Get away from me,” Junjin replied in Korean.

_“Why are you so angry?”_ Vanness mumbled, before he halted his steps. “ _Wait a minute…do you have a thing for Andy?”_ Junjin stopped, back at the slightly older man. _“That’s why you wanted to leave so early from the island…you have a thing for that small guy with thick lips.”_ Vanness’ voice became sleazy.

“Stop it,” Junjin tried.

_“You got angry because I said he would be amazing at sucking anyone off? You started feeling your boner, eh_?” Vanness chuckled. _“Weren’t you straight though? What would Eric say if I told him that his straight husband wants to have sex with the maknae of our group? He would abandon you?”_

Junjin gritted his teeth.

“ _Eric hyung wouldn’t care if I was in love with a cat!”_ he yelled. _“I am not gay and I am not in love with Andy and I do_ not _want him sexually!”_ he screamed in foreign language.

Vanness snickered.

“ _Why are you blushing?”_

                      The third couple was Hyesung and Andy, and they had managed to find everything. Andy was glowing from happiness as he had had a chance to open up to someone, and Hyesung seemed way calmer and softer as he kept touching the maknae. Jihoon received their bag and saw all the things, and asked them to return to the mansion.

Andy walked in front of Hyesung, when they saw Vanness and Junjin.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Andy asked.

“I don’t know, but it seems pretty heated.” Hyesung commented. “You think they have something going on?”

Andy laughed.

“Ridiculous!” He responded. “Junjin hyung is straight, isn’t he?”

Hyesung scoffed.

“I think no one here is as straight as they claim to be…” he mumbled, thinking about the incidents with that Eric guy. “And even if he were, Vanness is pretty damn hot. He would turn anyone gay…”

Andy scoffed this time, pouting his adorably thick lips. Hyesung squinted his eyes, desperately trying to read the lips, when Junjin pushed the guy away from him and strode inside the mansion.

“Wow…what’s that?” The pretty guy interrogated. “First Dongwan and now Junjin-sshi…”

Andy shrugged.

“You think they talk about Kangta hyung?” He looked up at the taller guy.

“Most likely.”

                      The rain switched to a storm and the cameramen had to return inside for a while. Jihoon seemed worried, as he glanced at his watch and then the pond they had been at. Minwoo and Dongwan hadn’t returned from their boat trip yet.

“They haven’t contacted you?” Jihoon asked Andy and Hyesung.

“No…” the two crooned.

Kangta brought them calming tea and blankets and put them around the two worried husbands. Junjin wanted to sit next to Andy and embrace his small form, but he controlled himself, and just crossed his arms on top of his chest. Andy’s eyes were red. He really cared about Minwoo.

Hyesung on the other hand…he was silent. He kept staring in front of him, eyes empty and clear. Eric kept trying to call either of the guys, but he didn’t succeed. Neither of them answered.

“Maybe…maybe they’ve returned now?” Andy raised his head hopefully.

“They would have come here by now…” Jihoon answered.

The maknae bowed it back down and sipped the tea quietly. Kangta seemed worried too, Vanness seemed indifferent, as he didn’t really know what was going on, and Eric and Junjin couldn’t really do anything. If this had been one of their one night stands, they could have used their charms to cheer them up.

Hyesung startled when his phone bleeped. He hurried to grab it, as he yelled, “WAN AH!?!”

_“Ah, I figured you’d be the right person to call to…”_ A weird voice spoke. “ _I found this phone from the pond and tried if it worked. Are you the owner of this phone?”_ the guy interrogated.

“NO! NO, I AM NOT! WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE IS DONGWAN!?!” Hyesung screamed.

Andy tried to calm him, but the older man shook him off.

“ _I just told you…I just found this phone from the ground…and some pieces of clothing.”_ Hyesung’s face turned pale. “ _No clue where the owner is.”_

The pretty guy dropped his arm sluggishly and mumbled, “Dongwan…he is…he is dead…”

                      ***

Eric stood by the window and looked outside. He was waiting for nothing to happen; when he turned around, Hyesung was still fully clothed. The muddy shirt and the pants transferred water on the white carpeted floor – when Hyesung had heard the news of the lost phone, he had run outside to the rain, screaming for Dongwan.

“Hyesung-sshi…please…” Eric frowned. “You need to get undressed…”

The younger man was staring at the knees, sniffling. It didn’t take long for him to start crying. His hands landed onto the eyes as the noises exiting his mouth were ugly as fuck. Eric felt helpless even though he was used to crying men because of Junjin.

“He is dead…” Hyesung said. “Dongwan is dead.”

“Hey, we don’t know that,” Eric hurried to the other guy and kneeled in front of him. “We can’t know that.” He assured. “We don’t know about Minwoo…”

Eric placed the hands onto the knees and looked at the younger man. He was confused – didn’t Hyesung hate Dongwan? He always called him with names and yelled at him like he didn’t matter at all. Maybe Eric knew nothing about love? I mean, he had never felt more than friendship towards people he was with.

“Aren’t you happy…?” he asked.

Hyesung lowered the hands and stared at the older man dumbly, scowling. Fuck, Eric had asked a fucking idiotic question.

“Why would I be happy that my husband is dead…?” Hyesung snapped.

“Just…I don’t know…you…always…I don’t know…” Eric stuttered. “Just take off your clothes and change on something more comfortable, please. Last thing Dongwan would want is you to die from cold.” He tried. “I’ll go find you clothes.” He stood up and went to the wardrobe.

Hyesung was sniffing, tears not rolling that fast anymore, as he said, “I called him dumbshit…That’s his last memory of me…”

Eric sighed.

“I never meant what I said; I never meant to call him Dumbshit. He just was so damn dumb…” Hyesung explained, rubbing his eyes.

“Mm…”

“I just never wanted that to be the last thing he heard of me…” Hyesung whispered.

Eric grabbed some shirt and some pants and brought them to the younger man. He threw them to the bed and waited for Hyesung to react – but talking about Dongwan like he was gone forever took all his power now.

“Hyesung ah…” Eric pleaded, trying to use friendlier tone.

“I could have called him love…or sweetie…but I ended up calling him dumbshit.” Hyesung pouted.

Eric exhaled again and placed his hands to the hem of Hyesung’s shirt. The younger man reacted at last and grabbed Eric’s wrists.

“What are you doing…?” The pretty one questioned, cheeks turning pink in a flash.

“Helping you,” Eric mumbled and rolled the shirt up. “I don’t want you to get cold.”

Hyesung stared at the face in suspicion before he lifted his arms up and let Eric pull the shirt off and place it next to him on the bed. For a while Eric thought he could remove the thoughts of “dead” Dongwan, as he kneeled down and took off the pants. Hyesung was watching him in silence, pouting fiercely.

“Here we go.” Eric talked to himself as he put the shirt over the head.

“Eric-sshi…”

“Mmm?” Eric was focusing on putting the shirt right way.

He could hear Hyesung was crying again. It made him very awkward, but he tried not to show it to the other guy. He had rights to cry – Dongwan and Minwoo were both missing after their mission – and therefore Eric just let him cry.

“Will he ever forgive me…?”

“Who?”

“Dongwan…”

“He is dead…”

“I know but…in Heaven…would he…would he look down at me and forgive me…?” Hyesung sobbed.

He was looking at Eric, and Eric was looking at him. The silence was heavy; as Eric was trying to dress the thin man to the big clothes. They might have been Dongwan’s clothes even. Fuck, if Hyesung commenced crying harder again, he would have to blame himself.

“Listen…Hyesung-sshi…” he mumbled. “We don’t know what happened to Dongwan and Minwoo. And I swear that we are all praying for them, but don’t lose hope yet.” He was frowning.

Hyesung ogled at the other guy, eyes teary.

“I’m sure Dongwan would tell you not to worry about him…and he would say he’s proud of you.” Eric spoke. “I’m sure…he would never hate you for calling him dumbshit…I’m sure he knows he is that.” He chuckled, hands on Hyesung’s shoulders.

The pretty faced guy smiled sadly, cheeks glossy, eyes half-lidded. Eric felt a warm feel in him when Hyesung exhaled and closed his eyes. He seemed to be better now, understand that there was nothing to worry about until they knew more.

“Are you fine now…?” He interrogated, stroking the cheek.

“Yeah…” Hyesung replied. “But…I can’t stop crying,” he laughed.

Eric cupped the face and wiped the cheeks clean. He was crouched down on the floor, his elbows brushing Hyesung’s naked thighs, when he all of a sudden rose onto straight legs and kissed the other guy.

Hyesung was eyes open for couple of seconds and then closed them, moving towards the headboard of the bed, Eric following him, lips locked. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt like not stopping.

Once the younger man was on his back, legs spread under Eric and put around the waist, he straightened his arms and Eric removed the shirt. It was slow, sensual moment, and the way Hyesung leered at the other man, made Eric feel odd. Anyways, he just discarded the shirt somewhere and reclaimed Hyesung’s lips.

Hands were moving on the bodies; especially when Hyesung stripped Eric from his clothes. The man with dark hair trailed his lips towards the neck and sucked it, while his hands were descending the boxers – he had no fucking clue what he was doing. Hyesung had no idea what he was doing either, but it did make him stop crying.

Eric kissed the neck, grinding his hips, while Hyesung moaned, and held his sides. He kept sniffling still, the mucus in his nose trickling down when suddenly Eric pulled off and looked at him annoyed.

“Where the hell is the hole?” He grabbed the thighs and lifted the ass up. “Sorry, this will take a second.” He assured Hyesung, who began to laugh all of a sudden. “Where the hell—oh here! Wait!” Eric wrapped his hands around the dick and kept the eye contact with the hole, as he ushered himself again.

Hyesung groaned again in between his laughs so Eric was doing something right. The arms went around him again, and the legs pressed harder around him, as the bed bounced and hit the wall. Eric glued his hand against the headboard and grinded sensually in the slender guy and grunted to the neck, thinking fucking a dude didn’t actually feel that bad.

Especially since Hyesung held him very differently than all the hussies; and the low moans could have never belonged to a woman.

“What…kind of an…idiot…doesn’t find…a butthole…?” The mixture of chortles and sighs entered the ears.

“Very straight guy, ok?” Eric exhaled, grinding slower. “Very, very straight…” he stared at Hyesung’s face going back and forth and then reclaimed the lips to a passionate kiss.

“Fair enough…” Hyesung whispered when Eric broke off.

                      ***

Andy sat on the couch and hugged his legs. Everyone else was resting, except him. He sat in the darkness, waiting for his phone to bleep. It had been hours since Hyesung’s phone had rung, but Andy didn’t lose his hope.

He gawked at the phone.

He waited.

“Call me…please…Minwoo…call me…” Andy sobbed.

“Andy?”

The guy turned his head.

Junjin’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“Why aren’t you resting?” he questioned.

“I can’t rest when my Minwoo is out there…” Andy cried. “I don’t care about sleep until he is here…” he murmured.

Junjin bit his bottom lip. He was damn tired after rowing both ways and then arguing with Vanness, but he couldn’t go back to his room. His feet were stuck. Andy’s lips were quivering, and regardless of the blanket he was shivering. Junjin dropped the ice cold bottle to the floor, walked to the sofa, slumped down, went under the blanket and hugged Andy.

“What are y—“

“Cry…” Junjin murmured, hand on the back of the head. “Just cry…”

Andy’s breathing sped up and shortly he was crying again. Junjin swayed him back and forth and just listened to the sniffing, feeling how the maknae put his arms and legs around him and curled into a small ball.

He didn’t care Andy was crying because of another man.

He didn’t care he was just a shoulder to cry on to.

_I think I’m…I’m in love…it hurts...._


	10. Author's POV

Dongwan led the way in the forest, his jacket working as an umbrella, while Minwoo strode behind the older man promptly. The rain had surprised them, the storm had surprised them, and the difficulty of the mission had surprised them. When the boat had burst into tiny little pieces in front of their eyes, Dongwan hadn’t got another plan.

Other than that, they had not talked anything since Minwoo had told Dongwan to row the boat. It was awkward, and uncomfortable – since Dongwan always wanted to talk – but at least they had something else to focus on to.

Dongwan had tried calling Hyesung, but when he had reached for the phone, he had found out that it had dropped somewhere. Dammit…even better…he was the man of misfortune. He had turned to Minwoo, of course, and a simple eyebrow raise had worked for the guy who had fished out the newest Samsung phone.

Minwoo opened the screen, only to shake head at the older man. So, they didn’t have food, place to stay, a boat to go back, phones, and it was raining. It was the perfect package for the two, who had the worst relationship in the mansion – well, if you didn’t count Vanness and Dongwan.

“Light,” Minwoo suddenly breathed out.

“Where?”

“There,” the young man pointed. “Come!” he abruptly took the charge and began to run towards the entrance of the small cottage.

“No, we can’t go!” Dongwan grabbed the shirt off the soaking wet guy. “What if the cottage is owned by a murderer? Or what if no one is home? Or what if they just purely don’t want two drenched guys – other too young to be with someone like me – and they will just chase us away? Or what if—“ Minwoo rolled his eyes and pried himself free.

“I don’t care.” He mumbled. “I just need a place to sleep and get warm.”

Dongwan glared at the receding back of his teammate, and felt the urge to curl his hands around the neck and choke him – just to scare him. Part of him, however, agreed with Minwoo. It was better to try than nothing.

They stood behind the door and rang the old doorbell, still standing in the rain. They no longer used the jacket as an umbrella, and their hair was flat on the crowns of their heads as an ahjumma opened the door and studied them from head to toe.

“How can I help?” she asked.

“We got into a very serious accident and cannot get back to the other island,” Dongwan explained. “And my…” he glanced at Minwoo. “…boyfriend…is cold and needs a place to stay for the night. Is it possible for us to have two rooms with separate showers and some food…?” he tried to sound as desperate as possible.

The ahjumma blinked her eyes, and then told the men she will go and check if they had any rooms left. Apparently the place was a motel of some sort.

“We have two rooms available,” she spoke. “But why do you want two?” she raised an eyebrow.

Dongwan chuckled handsomely – Minwoo rolled his eyes since he knew the guy was trying to kiss the lady’s ass as much as possible to make her let them stay – and took her wrinkly hands into his.

“Nunim,” he crooned. “I would love to sleep next to my Minwoo,” he curled his arm around Minwoo and held him near. “But…I don’t believe in sex before marriage so…we sleep in separate rooms whenever it is possible.” he smiled.

The lady looked doubtful, but shortly she let the guys get in and find their rooms.

“Boyfriend?” Minwoo interrogated.

“I couldn’t come up with anything else okay?” Dongwan muttered and approached the room at the end of the hallway. “I don’t know if she had let us in if I had told the truth about us.”

“Fair enough,” Minwoo responded and entered his room.

                      ***

Dongwan could barely sleep; the thundering was extremely loud and it kept him awake, and all he could think about was Hyesung. He didn’t know where he was, and he couldn’t even inform that he was perfectly fine. Dongwan just was stuck.

Minwoo had suggested that they could ask a phone from the hostess early on the morning and they’d call the mansion and tell that they were okay and they just needed a drive back home. Dongwan didn’t think that was a bad idea and suggested that both of them went to shower, ate and slept early.

It had been a dumb idea.

                      It was still raining and thundering, when Dongwan was finally getting sleepy. He took a good position on the very soft bed, and closed his heavy eyelids slowly. The warmth invaded him and Dongwan felt like a feather when the door of his room was knocked and he was wide awake yet again.

“Yes?” He growled, palms on his eyes.

“Dongwan-sshi…” Minwoo peeked behind the door. “I…I’m scared…can I…can I sleep here…?” Dongwan could see the feet moving ashamed. “I’m not very…fond of…thundering…bad memories…” he admitted, looking away.

Dongwan sat up on the bed – he wanted to be evil to the guy who had seen him hitting Vanness (well, actually Minwoo had every right to hate him right now) – and flashed a handsome smile.

“Yeah, come here,”

Minwoo scurried to the bed, not wanting to show what he was wearing, and quickly dived under sheets and turned his back at the older man. Dongwan tucked the smaller guy in, and cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around the cold body. Hadn’t Minwoo warmed himself up enough? Or was it the ridiculously thin and small t-shirt that barely warmed him?

The younger man hated himself for blushing.

They fell in silence, pretending to be asleep already.

“Listen…” Dongwan broke the illusion. “I…never meant to punch Vanness…” he mumbled to the neck. “I just got really annoyed by what he said and…couldn’t restrain myself.”

Minwoo’s face was hidden under the blanket.

“What did he say…to provoke you? Something about Hyesung-sshi?” He whispered.

Dongwan gazed at the back of the head and almost pulled Minwoo closer to him. He could always blame the weather if he had to explain his actions, but he just felt so overly protective toward the guy he barely knew.

“Yeah, he…he kept making very sexual…unlikable jokes about…Hyesung.” Dongwan said. “About what he looks like.”

Minwoo murmured, “I would have hit him too…for that…”

Dongwan inhaled the scent of the younger man and almost blinded. Hyesung used products, but not things that smelled good – they didn’t smell particularly bad, they just didn’t smell of anything to be very honest.

“You are forgiven…” Minwoo said.

Dongwan sneered, and that’s when it thundered loudly. The room lit up with white colour and Minwoo shuddered thoroughly, as he covered himself fully with the blanket and shrieked.

“It’s okay,” Dongwan shushed.

Minwoo was trembling.

“Why are you so afraid of lightning?” Dongwan questioned. “Someone died because of it?” he snorted, but as Minwoo went even quieter, he gulped down the last chortle. “Someone died?”

“I almost did…”

Dongwan felt embarrassed.

                      ***

Eric got off the bed after the last drops of adrenaline had vanished inside of him, and began to take his clothes from the floor. After the second time, Hyesung had finally realised what was going on and he and Eric had gotten off of one another.

It had taken couple panic attacks, before they had been able to not talk about it and move on like it had hot happened.

Hyesung was back at the guy, putting on his clothes, and Eric was back at Hyesung, dressing himself up slowly. Awkward quiet descended between them, and it was so thick that Hyesung wanted to get out of the room and not see Eric in a while.

“Listen…” Eric opened his mouth, but the way Hyesung looked at him, made him shut up again. “Sorry…” he apologised.

Hyesung nodded as a thank you, and cleaned his face, brushed his hair, and exited the room as fast as he could. He was on the stairs when the main door was opened and two familiar faces appeared to the foyer.

Andy jumped from the couch – Junjin startled – and ran to hug Minwoo. Junjin bowed his head and stood up, hands in his pockets and walked upstairs like a shadow.

Dongwan and Hyesung’s gazes met and the other one grinned happily.

However, Hyesung didn’t seem happy at all.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked.

“Because we had fun.” Dongwan answered.

“You…had fun? I was worried fucking sick!”

“Why?” Dongwan interrogated. “Who died?”

“We thought you did!” the slightly younger guy yelled. “You didn’t call or fucking anything, so we thought you had died!”

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that!” Minwoo hugged Andy. “His got lost and mine didn’t work…”

Hyesung glowered at his husband in fury and marched out of the room once he had slapped him hard. Eric watched behind Hyesung and felt ache inside of him. He shouldn’t have been jealous right?


	11. Author's POV

Junjin smiled.

He kept smiling dumbly.

He kept smiling while leaning to the wall.

“Hey, what are you smiling for?” Eric appeared from nowhere and startled his husband. “It looks creepy as fuck!” he laughed.

Junjin blushed, cleared his throat and glanced at the maknae of the mansion last time unnoticeably. He then shifted his head at the hyung. “Just was looking at how dumb Andy was…” he replied, ending the sentence to an awkward chuckle.

Eric ogled at him doubtfully.

“Are you okay Jinnie? It seems like you aren’t telling me everything.” he spoke.

Junjin laughed abruptly, hand on his hyung’s shoulder and shook his head madly. If someone had known that he was hiding his major crush on Andy, they would have known he was exaggerating with his acting.

“No, there is nothing to tell.” Junjin admitted. “Really.”

Eric nodded asserted, and then glanced at Hyesung, who entered the room. He cleared his throat and excused himself as he walked towards the way the slender man had gone. Junjin turned his head back at Andy, and the smile rebuilt to his face.

                             ***

Dongwan had tried his best, but Hyesung didn’t seem to forgive him. He had apologised million times, he had even prepared a breakfast to his husband, and he had offered to buy him anything he wanted, but Hyesung had just coldly neglected him. Dongwan didn’t blame Hyesung at all, but he still felt annoyed by the grown man’s attitude.

“Jihoon said that our mission tonight will be ‘First date all over again’…” Dongwan sat down next to his husband. “…and I really want to take you to somewhere fancy. Please, Hyesung…”

The younger man inhaled deeply, arms crossed to his chest, but broke the stern expression and finally fixed his gaze to Dongwan’s. “Fine…” Hyesung responded. “…but if you dare do anything that will piss me off, I will walk out.”

Dongwan nodded eagerly.

“I promise! You won’t be disappointed in me!” the short man jumped up from the bed. “Dress something nice!” he grinned and scurried out of the room in excitement. “Oh, hi, Eric.” he waved and walked off.

Hyesung raised his head and saw the handsome man standing in the doorway. It was funny how fast Eric had changed after the one little mistake they committed. He used to carry himself properly, but after sleeping with the married man, he had become weirdly slouchy. Hyesung stood up, arms folded on his chest still, and gawked at the man.

“What?” He spoke rudely.

“Hyesung-sshi…We need to talk…” Eric murmured, gesturing with his beautiful hands.

“We don’t.” Hyesung stated. “We are absolutely fine.” he retorted and strode to the wardrobe.

“Hyesung, we are not.” the tall man thought.

The slender man turned around fast, the look on his face expressionless, almost panicked and concerned. He said, “Eric, stop…” He seemed angry almost instantly once the sentence had finished, and the older man felt himself freeze.

“But…we had sex…” Eric mumbled.

“Yeah, we did, but that was it.” Hyesung moved his hands, denying it by every possible way. He turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out a hideous looking shirt and ugly coloured pants. He threw them to the floor and dived into the drawer.

“No, it was not. Hyesung!” Eric strode to him and grabbed the hand. “My feelings have changed!”

Hyesung shook it off of his and glared at the older man. Eric seemed bizarre. The way looked at him was warm, desperate, frustrated. Hyesung had seen how the man looked at his girls, how he looked at Junjin, but he had never seen this. It made his heart thud prompter, the cheeks turning slightly darker shade than they already were and the hands trembled.

Hyesung shook his head.

“Eric, it was just sex!” he yelled. “That’s it! Besides, you aren’t my type. Dongwan is…” He added. “Whatever is going on in your small head can wait for someone else to captivate your heart. We are not meant to be and I don’t like you.” He assured.

“But…” Eric opened his mouth.

“Go away Eric. You are just wasting your time on me.” Hyesung snickered.

The taller man glowered at Hyesung in misbelief, teeth gritting, and hissed an angry, “Forget it,” before he turned around and walked out of the bedroom. Hyesung scoffed loudly and continued rummaging his drawer.

                             ***

Minwoo sat in the bed and looked at his husband. “Andy…I don’t feel that fine…” he crooned, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded.

“Oh?” Andy frowned and leaned slightly, palm gluing to the forehead. “You are burning!” he gasped, hand moving around the face. “After everything you’ve gone through,” the maknae pursed his lips sadly.

Minwoo coughed, and leered at his husband.

“I’m sorry…just when we were going to have a date night…” He muttered.

Andy shoved his hand and commenced to unbutton his button up shirt, as he sat down to the bed and chuckled at his husband. “It’s totally fine. I will stay here and take care of you. It would be awful with the other couples anyways – that douche Junjin would be there…” he murmured unsatisfied.

Minwoo believed the words, but he could see the disappointment in Andy’s eyes, as he took his hands into his burning hot one’s and rubbed them. “Go…” he allowed. “Just go and bring me something as a souvenir.”

“But…it is a date night…” Andy blinked his eyes. “I can’t go if you won’t go…”

“Then I’ll go,” Minwoo stubbornly climbed off the bed, but was shortly pushed back by the forehead, and tucked in under the blanket. “Andy!”

The taller guy glared at him with his cutely angry eyes, hands on his hips and spoke, “You won’t go anywhere. You will sleep here and drink fluids and eat a lot of vitamins.” Minwoo looked up at the guy and nodded like a kid. “While I am at the dinner, I will send you texts and call you, so you will not feel lonely, ok?”

Minwoo nodded again.

“I will leave some ramyeon in the kitchen, and you can eat that. I will also put water here and some pills you can eat once you’ve eaten.” Andy listed. “And if you need anything from the kiosk, I will go and buy you anything.”

“Okay,” Minwoo smiled. “Have fun.”

“Not without you,” Andy pecked the forehead. “See you later!”

“Bye!”

                             ***

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Junjin interrogated the man who walked way ahead of him and muttered somethings angrily. “You have been pissed for a while now.”

Eric snorted.

“You can tell it, huh?”

Junjin nodded.

“Is something going on?” He questioned. “Is some girl…you know…late?”

Eric shook his head, hands in the tight pockets of his jeans (gee, this man didn’t know how to dress to a freaking date night), and flashed a smile that Junjin couldn’t read. It was mixed with uncertainty and sadness, but it was also one of those cool smiles Eric always flashed. He had once had a girl he had really liked and that smile reminded Junjin of her.

“I just have a lot of work related thoughts…” Eric lied.

“Oh? Something I can help with?” Junjin tried. “I might seem dumb but you know I am a CEO too.” he chuckled.

The hyung smiled again, this time differently than before, and approached to his husband. Junjin scowled confused, once the hyung threw his arms around him and hugged him tight. The younger man blinked his eyes, but put his arms around him and tapped the upper back.

_I’m sorry Chungjae…I cannot tell you…I can’t tell…_

“Okay, hyung, okay…” Junjin withdrew. “Whatever it is…you’ll be fine. You are hyung!” he grinned. “Now, let’s go have a free meal!” he grabbed the hyung’s hand and added, “Even if we aren’t in love, we can pretend to be a real couple this once right?”

Eric inhaled and then chuckled.

“Right,” he replied.

                             ***

Dongwan dug his pockets and halted his steps. Hyesung stopped next to him, glaring at him annoyed and asked, “What?”

“Aish…I forgot my phone,” Dongwan responded. “I will go get it and then I’ll come back, ok?”

“Whatever.” Hyesung rolled his eyes, pushed his hands to the pockets of his pants and walked away from the slightly older man.

Dongwan turned his heels towards the mansion, and began to walk towards it fast. This was his only chance to have a date night with Hyesung and he ruined it, dammit.

                             Minwoo took the wetted cloth off his forehead when he had sit up. He looked around the room and got up from the bed. Others had gone on the date night. He was all alone.

Minwoo wanted food too, but he had to go downstairs to get it.

“Cheese…?” he mumbled once he opened the fridge door. “Cheese ramyeon?” he pondered himself.

“ _Hey, Minwoo,”_ The said guy turned around when his heart leaped to his throat.

“I thought no one was supposed to be here.” Minwoo frowned, hugging a box of something weird. “Vanness hyung, why are you here?” he tried.

The older man barely understood what the smaller guy was saying, but he could guess he asked what he was doing in here. Vanness smiled and advanced the small guy, who kept hugging the cheese packet.

“I _stayed behind.”_

Minwoo blinked his eyes once the guy was in front of him and gasped when he was being kissed. Vanness was holding his waist, pinning him against the fridge and swirling his tongue to the mouth. At first Minwoo thought it was a weird dream – usually he dreamt of Andy– but once Vanness unzipped the hoodie, the panic increased.

“H…hyung…hyung, stop…” Minwoo glued his hands to the chest. “H…hyung…really…stop…”

“ _I know you want me. You have turned out to be quite a guy.”_ The older man mumbled in English.

“I…I don’t understand…hyung,” Minwoo was panicking, being held by Vanness, who had undressed the shirt and the hoodie. “Hyung…Stop..please…I like Kangta hyung. He is nice,” Minwoo cried out.

Vanness slipped his hand into the pants and Minwoo froze. He couldn’t speak and the tears kept rolling down his cheeks, as he was chanting random names out loud. Vanness placed his lips to the neck and sucked hard, groping the ass whilst making Minwoo cry even more.

“ _Screw Kangta when I can have someone better…younger…hotter…like you,”_ Vanness moaned into the ear.

Minwoo could only hear blah-blah-blah, and it made shivers go down his back. His dick was being touched by a random guy – well, not really a random, but someone he thought he could turn to in the need for a friend. Minwoo sobbed, trying to be able to move his body, but the tickling fingers on his shaft made it impossible.

He hated the touch, the kisses on his neck, and the gibberish words Vanness was mumbling, when the guy was suddenly pulled off and punched. Minwoo could barely see anything, when his sight blurred and his feet gave in.

                             Dongwan opened the door to the mansion, and walked directly to his and Hyesung’s bedroom. He found the phone and texted to Hyesung, exiting the room when he saw light in the kitchen. Oh, maybe Minwoo was looking for something to eat – Andy should have left the bibimbap to the table if the guy needed food.

Smile built to his face, Dongwan approached the kitchen and heard talking. It was bizarre kind of talking – the other one sounded scared and the other one spoke seductively and in a different language. Maybe it wasn’t Minwoo after all but Kangta.

Dongwan ignored the vibrating phone and went over to the doorway – his heart leaped to his throat when he saw teeny tiny Minwoo being touched by the Chinese guy. Anger rose inside the brown haired man, when Vanness slipped his hand into Minwoo’s sweatpants and touched the meat inside, even though Minwoo told him not to. That space was not Vanness’ to touch!

“ _I’m so happy you stayed alone…”_

Dongwan understood enough to know what this man was talking, and felt his stomach turning uncomfortably when Minwoo’s face was filled with tears. The small figure couldn’t move and his voice was so silent that the words coming out were quiet and inaudible. Dongwan let his hands curl into fists, teeth gritting, as he strode to the younger man, pulled him off Minwoo and punched him right to the nose.

Vanness stepped back, stumbled to a door stopper on the floor and fell, hitting his head to the wall. He blacked out and Dongwan called a doctor.

Once he turned around to talk to the smallest guy in the mansion, Minwoo’s feet gave in and he collapsed to the floor.

“Minwoo!” 

                             ***

Hyesung entered the restaurant and met Junjin and Eric at the foyer. He glanced at the man with the stubble once and then smiled at Junjin. “Oh, you are alone?” The tall and thin man questioned, looking around not seeing Dongwan. “What happened to Dongwan?”

“He forgot something and had to go back to get it.” Hyesung replied.

Eric’s eyes were drilling through his skin, building goosebumps to the arms. Hyesung tried to ignore him, and pretend like he wasn’t there, but he just wanted to turn to the guy and tell him to stop staring. Junjin didn’t notice anything bizarre, and once Andy appeared out of nowhere, he turned really silent and shy.

“Oh, we are all here?” The maknae interrogated. “Vanness and Kangta hyung didn’t come?”

Hyesung shook his head. “How was Minwoo?”

“He got a high fever, but I left some pills for him.” Andy smiled. “Oh, where is Dongwan hyung?”

Hyesung scoffed again and just responded, “He’ll be here.”

A waiter came to them, mistook Andy and Junjin as a couple and Eric and Hyesung as a couple, but once the awkward situation was cleared, Andy joined Hyesung for a while and Eric and Junjin was taken to the other side of the room. Junjin kept ogling at Andy, and Eric kept ogling at Hyesung, but the two guys lived in oblivion as they were having a conversation.

“Andy looks so happy…” Junjin crooned. “He might be young…but the way he acts…it’s…it’s so mature…” he spoke infatuated. “I thought Andy would be dull at first, but after getting to know him, he is the…the most awesome guy I’ve ever met…” he finished the sentence to a sigh.

Eric snorted.

“Andy this, Andy that,” he imitated Junjin’s voice of fascination. “Yah, dude.” His glance became serious. “If you start turning gay in here, I think we should leave.” he joked.

Junjin laughed, but feared that what Eric said was partly true.

“Aish, don’t worry.” He shoved his hand. “Boobs all the way!” he leered at the youngest man in the mansion and smiled when Andy chuckled at something Hyesung said. “So awesome…” he whispered.

                             ***

“Ah…” Dongwan jumped up when he heard Minwoo keeping noise. “Ah, my head…” Minwoo put the hands onto his temples and rubbed.

“Minwoo ya! Are you okay?” Dongwan interrogated.

The younger man suddenly realised where and when and why he had fainted and looked around frightened. There was no Vanness, and he was in Dongwan and Hyesung’s bedroom, and Dongwan was the person to be with him this time. The handsome man was leaning to his arms, forehead wrinkled as he was concerned.

“I don’t know…hyung…” Minwoo sniffled. “Where is he…?”

“In the ER with Kangta…” Dongwan’s respond surprised Minwoo. “I punched him.” He rubbed his neck while chuckling awkwardly.

Minwoo felt a bang in his chest, his breathing hitching, as he took the right hand and looked at the knuckles. There were no signs of punching anyone – they looked as smooth and pretty as always. Dongwan ogled at him, moving the fingers so they’d lock Minwoo’s. The much younger guy gazed at him as well and blushed.

“Hyung…” Minwoo murmured.

“Don’t talk,” Dongwan mumbled and pressed their lips together.

Minwoo closed his eyes, squeezing the blanket with his right hand, and replied the mouth warming and wetting kiss. It was just like he had imagined it would be – Andy was a good kisser, but he was always more into the sexy time than kissing – and Dongwan released the other hand and placed his onto the cheeks. He could feel the hair grazing the fingertips.

“Hyung…why are you kissing me?” Minwoo exhaled whilst Dongwan’s lips were hovering on his. “You should be…with Hyesung hyung.” He whispered sadly and took the hands off his cheeks.

Dongwan ogled the beautiful, smooth, young face, his heart thudding in his chest, and smiled. He wanted to say Minwoo was right; that he was not Hyesung; and that this was wrong in so many levels; even though it would have hurt Minwoo, he had to say it.

“I wanted to.” He however said. “I felt like…showing…what real kissing is.” He murmured, leaning closer again.

Minwoo’s cheeks were pink and eyes half-lidded; the throbs inside his head had ended, and he could feel the heartbeat everywhere. The smell coming from the much older man was intoxicating, and every time Minwoo inhaled, the scent of masculinity made him shiver – it was a different smell from Vanness.

Dongwan placed his soft hand onto the cheek, tilted his head to the side and once their lips touched, he commenced eating them passionately. Minwoo took a little time to put his arms around him, and pull him on top of him to the bed, but Dongwan used this opportunity to undress his shirt.

“Oh…god,” Minwoo breathed out when he touched the biceps. “I’ve…I’ve never slept with a muscled man before…” he blushed.

“Now you will…” Dongwan slid down his pants and helped the younger one to take off his. “I’ve never made out with a person, who is ill…” he looked into the small eyes and smiled.

“Now you will…” Minwoo exhaled and reclaimed the lips to a ravenous kiss.

                             ***

Kangta looked at Vanness.

Vanness pretended not to notice it.

“ _What am I to you…?”_ Kangta asked. “ _You think…you think I don’t know what you do behind my back…? I saw everything…everything…_ ” he sobbed.

Vanness rolled his eyes.

_“How do you expect me to trust you after this…?”_ Kangta interrogated. “ _How do you expect me to move on from this? What should I do…?”_

Vanness shrugged, staring at some nurse.

_“I want a divorce…”_

                             ***

“Andy, can I…” Junjin rubbed his neck. “Hyung left already…but I am still here so…would you like to walk to the mansion with me?” he sounded like an adorably nervous high school teenager.

“Sure,” Andy smiled widely. “Let’s go.”

Junjin nodded and opened the door for the maknae, who bowed his head and thanked. They exited the fancy restaurant and entered the windy night together. Andy huddled up the sweater he was wearing and pulled the sleeves over his hands. Junjin looked at him.

“Are you cold?” he questioned.

“No,” Andy lied.

“You are,” Junjin halted his steps and unzipped the leather jacket. “Here, take it.” he put it around the younger man and unzipped it for him. “Hey, it looks good on—“ he lifted his head and noticed that their faces had barely any distance between them.

Junjin flushed; he could smell the scent of the skin and man, and it was very intoxicating.

“Junjin…”

“Yeah…?”

“This may sound weird but…”

“Yeah…?”

“Why do you hate me…?”

Junjin was surprised by the question. “What? I don’t hate you!” he denied fast.

“Don’t lie,” Andy pouted. “You didn’t even notice me the first two weeks and then suddenly you started using my name. Was this all to make fun of me or make me feel like a fool, huh?” he sounded childish.

“No…I…” Junjin cupped the face. “…I don’t hate you…I…I like you.” he murmured.

Andy stared at him.

His face was unreadable.

“That’s a relief!” he suddenly yelled.

“Huh?”

“I like you too hyung!” Andy chuckled and tapped the cheeks. “You are so nice!”

Junjin felt his heart cracking even more.

“No, I---“ Andy hugged the guy and then commenced running in front of him.

“Come already! Catch me if you can, hyung!” Andy stung his tongue out and teased the older man.

_I love you Andy._

Junjin grinned, picked up his pace and sprang toward the maknae, who screamed excited and ran away from the tall man. Laughs echoed in the forest, and for a while Junjin forgot that he was not the one with Andy


	12. Author's POV

Dongwan looked into Minwoo’s eyes and smiled. He lifted the legs around his hips, and they felt so smooth against his skin. Minwoo felt the mattress underneath his butt, and put his hands onto the shoulders, as he looked down the man. When he lifted his head, he looked scared.

“Minwoo ya,” Dongwan cupped the face. “What is it…?”

“I can still see Vanness…” The younger man whispered. “I don’t feel like…” he looked down at his hands. “I don’t feel like…being touched now…”

Dongwan chuckled, lifted the head up and planted a soft kiss to the pouty thick lips. Minwoo opened his eyes slowly and leered at the ones in front of him, before he flashed a smile and kissed Dongwan again.

“I understand,”

“You do?”

“I wouldn’t want to do it either if he had touched me…” Dongwan climbed off of Minwoo.

The shorter guy leaned his head to the shoulder, trailing his finger on the palm of the hyung, when Dongwan caught the hand and entwined their fingers. He turned his head and pecked the forehead, the eyelids, the nose and then lastly the lips, but captured them for far longer kiss.

“ **Don’t talk to me! Just get away from me!”** Dongwan heard Hyesung yelling.

“Oh my god…” he jumped off the bed and searched for the clothes.

Minwoo reacted too and grabbed his pants and underwear and put them on swiftly. They wiped their lips and made the bed.

**“I can’t get away from you when we live in the same house!”** that was Eric. **“As a matter of fact, I won’t stop touching you!”**

Minwoo exited the room and strode to his and Andy’s, trying not to look back as Dongwan saw Hyesung and they could hear a slap.

“Where the fuck were you!?” The slender man exclaimed.

The shortest man closed the door behind him and muffled the enraged noises of Shin Hyesung behind it. He felt sorry for Dongwan.

                             ***

Kangta and Vanness returned to the mansion in silence. Dongwan was glowering at the foreigner, hands curled to fists, while Minwoo was in Andy’s embrace, being treated. Junjin felt the tension as well, as he was glaring at the Chinese man. Kangta had folded his arms in front of his chest, and he advanced the kitchen.

“ _You want a…divorce?”_ He asked Vanness. “ _But we just got married…”_

_“I think everyone in here supports my decision,”_ Vanness responded. _“And let’s face it, we made this huge leap way too fast.”_ He chuckled.

Kangta stared at him, eyes glossy. Vanness had had many amazing ideas during the time they had known each other. But this was the worst amazing idea ever. Kangta stepped in front of him and cupped the face.

“ _Chilhyun,”_ Vanness grabbed the hands. _“We aren’t that similar…”_

The expression of the pretty guy changed, as he slapped Vanness, turned and marched out of the room. He walked directly to Eric, grabbed his collar and pulled him with him to upstairs. Hyesung looked at them, finally showing some feelings on his face, and let his heart leap to the throat. What would Kangta want from Eric!?

“Do me,” Kangta said sternly.

“Excuse me?” Eric blushed.

“Do…me…” Kangta repeated slowly.

“No!” The older man rejected and almost walked out of the room.

“Please!” Kangta’s hands were on the chest. “When we were on that boat, you said you could talk to me freely, and I felt the connection too, so please do me…” he begged. “I need to revenge to that douche somehow so he would stop wanting a divorce.”

Eric exhaled.

“Seriously, you should take that offer,” he muttered.

“Don’t start. I need to be even with him. _Do…me…_ ” Kangta repeated slowly.

The hottest man in the mansion leered at Hyesung then the other men in the house and then Hyesung again, grabbed the hand and dragged Kangta to the bedroom. Kangta giggled triumphantly, gazed at his husband and followed the tall man.

“Leave the door open,” Kangta told. “He needs to see we actually do it.”

                             Hyesung covered his ears when the loud moans of pleasure began and the bed kept hitting the wall. Eric was grunting loudly, his voice hoarse and masculine. Junjin was rooting for his hyung, and Andy was as confused as Minwoo, while Dongwan was smirking at Vanness, who walked upstairs to see the room.

Eric was on top of sprawled up Kangta and rammed in him. Kangta was moaning, hands above his head, and looked straight at his husband, who kept gritting his teeth. Hyesung couldn’t breathe, as he walked out of the mansion. Dongwan was too slow to ask him where he’d go, but then again, he was busy feeling proud of Kangta.

“Oh, yes Eric!” Kangta sighed.

Vanness watched them, then leaned to the wall and smirked. Wait? He was enjoying this?! Eric came and climbed off Kangta fast. He put on his pants and walked out of the room, glancing at Vanness, who closed the door behind him and went to his husband.

“ _Now we’re even…”_ he murmured.

                             ***

“Why did you do that for?” Junjin asked Eric.

“I just wanted to help.”

“When you start being gay, you need to tell me!” The younger man raised his voice.

“I was not being gay!”

“You had your weewee in some guy’s butt!” Junjin pointed. “You don’t do that if you are not gay! Especially you! You are the straightest straight!” he added.

Eric stared at his husband.

“You are the one who can’t shut up of—“

“It is different!” Junjin yelled. “I’m not putting my jewellery in him!” he protected himself.

Eric poked the shoulder. “But you are most likely to turn gay in here…” he muttered.

The look on Junjin’s face told more than thousand words. He brought his hand up and pressed it against Eric’s chest and pushed him a little. “I am most likely? You just fucked a fucking dude!” he screamed.

“Because I wanted to help!”

“You didn’t help! Kangta is still going to be together with Vanness!” Junjin stated.

“You…” Eric muttered.

                             Andy pretended not to hear the heated argument between Eric and Junjin, who had been quarrelling over ‘Eric-being-gay-and-Junjin-liking-some-guy’ for the last thirty minutes. He preoccupied himself by doing dishes and placing plates to a pile, ears fully closed from the two guys; if he did listen, he heard random words and couldn’t combine them with the rest of the sentence.

“You are so—“

“Oh yeah? Well you are so –“

“You know what—“

“Fine! Go fuck yourself!” Andy heard steps advancing the kitchen as Junjin stepped to the room.

He saw the younger man, strode to him, cupped his face and in anger kissed him fully to the mouth.

Andy started shaking, as the lips were forcefully trying to find a thing to nibble on to. Junjin pressed his body against Andy’s, arms going around the body. The maknae felt the tongue begging on his bottom lip, and out of a habit he just parted the lips, and felt the tongue touching his. Andy commenced feeling warmth, as every kiss was intense and hard.

Junjin brought his hands back to the cheeks and swirled his tongue back to where it belonged. Andy was released gradually; he was breathless. The older man glared at him, wiped his lips clean and murmured, “Andy…I _like_ you.”

The heart jumped to the stomach, when Junjin turned and marched away from him.

                             ***

“Minwoo,” Dongwan entered the room of Andy and the other guy.

“Oh, hyung,” Minwoo smiled and stopped making the bed. “What is it?” he talked.

Dongwan pushed the other guy to the bed and followed him in suit, hovering on top of him. Minwoo looked up at him, grabbed the collar and pulled him down. Their lips met. Dongwan was in charge, as he pulled down Minwoo’s pants and undressed his own shirt, before he rolled them around and sat up.

“Where’s Andy?” Dongwan kissed the neck.

“In the shower…” Minwoo moaned. “I wished we could do this without him…”

The older man laughed, trailing his lips on the neck, and undressed the younger man fully, before he slightly descended his pants. Minwoo wanted it now, as he could feel the excitement invading him and going to places he didn’t know someone else can make go crazy. He groaned into the kiss, arms laced behind the neck of the older man, sensing that he was being lifted and placed on top of something throbbing.

“You ready….?” Dongwan questioned, hands on the cheeks, thumbs stroking the swollen lips.

“Mmm,” Minwoo nodded.

He closed his eyes, hid his face behind the neck of the other short man, and sat down on the shaft. Dongwan held the waist now, stroking it calmly, and ushered the hips. He knew Minwoo had done it before (and it made him slightly jealous), but he felt like getting him used to the fact that it was Kim Dongwan and not…Andy Lee.

Minwoo shuddered, teeth digging into the bottom lip, as his arms held the older man tighter. “Ah…Hyung…” The younger man’s moaned unevenly.

Dongwan groaned, hands roaming around the upper body, and searched for the lips desperately. Minwoo began to move slightly faster, as he pulled the arms off and placed the hands to the shoulders. Dongwan found the lips and nibbled them, pleading the shorter man to open his mouth. Minwoo did.

The pace sped up, the bed was moving, the sheets were creasing. The pre-cum was staining Dongwan’s abdomen which Minwoo, after hesitating, commenced touching and probing again. He had never seen a stomach like that.

“Hyung…” Minwoo exhaled and collapsed on Dongwan, who grunted and came inside. “I…ever since I slept beside you in that motel, I couldn’t stop thinking about anything else…”

Dongwan nodded, hands on the pink cheeks. He pressed the exhausted lips together. Andy was nowhere to be seen, Hyesung was still power walking, Eric and Junjin were quarrelling somewhere, and Kangta and Vanness had unfortunately made up.

“Minwoo ya,”

“Mm?”

“You are the prettiest guy I’ve ever met…”

                             ***

Jihoon had heard about Vanness’ “little” accident. But what he had heard had shocked him; Kangta had made up with him and they were better than ever. Vanness had suggested a divorce, but Kangta had proved him wrong and he had taken it back? Jihoon couldn’t believe what he heard so he went over to see the two.

“Kangta, is it true?” Jihoon interrogated. “You forgave that douche?”

Kangta nodded and smiled at Vanness.

“I love him,” he said. “So I forgave him.”

Jihoon scoffed loudly. “Are you kidding me? He is not a nice guy! He almost raped another person in this mansion!” he shoved his arm at Vanness, who rolled his eyes and laced his arms under his head. “He deserves to be dumped like a shoe!”

Kangta obviously disagreed.

“You don’t know Vanness like I do! He is a sweet person, and he might not show it to you, but he shows it to me!” he yelled. “I love him like he is and I don’t want to change him!”

Jihoon sighed.

“Just because you are in love with me, it doesn’t give you the right to rate my marriage!” he startled – Kangta knows…? “Because of people like you, I married Vanness and didn’t give a damn about the criticism.” The younger man exclaimed. “I don’t need your evaluation about me and him, thank you very much! I can live on my own. Come Vanness, let’s go do what you wanted!” he grabbed his man’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

Vanness smirked at Jihoon, waved at him in victory, and walked with Kangta to the living room. Jihoon stared at his feet and chuckled foolishly.

                             ***

It was about to rain when Hyesung returned to the mansion. He had gone out to blow off some steam and he had not noticed the time or the sudden change in the weather. He was advancing the door when he saw Eric at the porch.

He halted by the stairs.

“Did you sleep with Kangta because you wanted to…?” Hyesung asked straightforwardly.

“Yeah,” Eric looked down at his feet. “I don’t sleep with people if I don’t want to.” He added.

Hyesung stepped to the wooden porch and gazed at the older man. He watched Eric inhaling the smoke of the cigarette and leering at him. When the handsome man stepped in front of Hyesung, he recoiled in panic. Eric had only come closer to throw the cigarette out of the porch to the moist ground.

“Do you like him…?” Hyesung questioned.

“Yeah, just like we all do.” Eric replied.

The slender man bit his quivering bottom lip when the other man kept talking to him nonchalantly. If it had been Kangta, he would have smiled and hugged him and touched him. It was dumb. Hyesung was jealous for no fucking reason.

“Eric…”

“Hey, Hyesung…it was you who said we can’t work out. I wasn’t your style.” It felt like Eric knew immediately what Hyesung was going to say. “I don’t know why I wanted to…tell you how I felt. But I feel stupid right now.” He laughed.

Hyesung shook his head and made Eric take steps back when he got closer to him. The sky was dark already, thundering a little, as the raindrops began to fall. Eric looked at the younger man confused, blinking his eyes.

“Hyesung, you said we are not meant for each other, and I agree.” Eric said. “I was dumb thinking that we could be something. You are with Dongwan, and I respect that. It makes you seem more—“

“I lied.”

“What?”

“I LIED!”

Eric startled.

“Why…?”

“Because I am married to someone else!” Hyesung screamed. “You dumbshit…” his voice shivered.

Eric stared into the brown orbs and tried to keep his face straight. Was this candid camera? Was Jihoon hiding behind the door and waiting for Eric to believe this bluff and humiliate himself? Or was Hyesung actually speaking the truth?

“Hyesung…I’m not in the mood for games…” Eric responded seriously and walked past the younger man.

“Eric…I am not playing any fucking games!!” He grabbed the hand; it was thundering. “Why did he come to you from all the others? Is there something going on between you and Kangta!?”

“No! Because I am in love with you!” The taller man exclaimed, grabbed Hyesung’s jaw and pulled him closer and engulfed his lips into his mouth.

Hyesung threw his arms around the shoulders and opened his mouth wide and slithered the tongue into the older man’s mouth. Eric moaned, hands lowering to the non-existent ass and squished it, pressing his front against Hyesung’s. The raindrops were falling fast and Eric’s perfectly done hair turned flat in a second. Hyesung’s white t-shirt became see through and glued to the skin.

The younger man let out a shamefully high moan once Eric lifted him up to his arms and covered him with the jacket he was wearing. “I’m sorry I lied…” Hyesung murmured.

Eric smiled and reclaimed the lips.

                                                          ***

Andy took off his shirt and placed it to the toilet seat before he began to unbutton the jeans. The bathroom was finally empty and he had bogarted the room for himself. He needed a shower and he needed it fast.

“I’m taking my clothes off~~so I could shower,” the maknae sang. “I am all naked wooo~” he spun around and plodded to the shower, taking dance steps once in a while. “I’m taking the shower head and I’m switching it on~~” Andy couldn’t keep the high-note.

The water came out cold at first, so Andy stayed still, hand under the water waiting for it to become warm. When it was comfortable, he pulled the hand out and lifted the shower head up and soaked his hair in one go.

“I’m washing my hair~” Andy rapped. “It feels so nice~ all the dirt will wash away!” he sang to the shower head.

The maknae took the pink bottle and poured shampoo to his hands and rubbed them together to coat both of the palms to the liquid. Then, he brought the hands up and shampooed the rough hair until foam trickled down the size of his head. It went to his eyes, but he rinsed them fast as it was said in the bottle.

While Andy was eyes closed, his mind leaped to a memory he had blocked. He froze to his spot, the hands on the eyes, shampoo trickling down the sides. It was the scene, but with a simple little upgrade – Andy was in the shower, but Junjin was there with him. Not Minwoo, not anyone else, just Junjin.

Andy gulped.

“Stop thinking,” he hit the sides of his head gently. “Stop, stop, stop!”

Andy thought it worked, as Junjin disappeared like ashes to wind, but as soon as his concentration slackened the handsome man, with side of the hair cut really short, returned. Andy couldn’t see anything else but the face and the body (which he just imagined himself as he had barely seen Junjin naked). His gaze descended a little, but instead of a…a real deal…Junjin had a foggy cloud in front of his important part.

Junjin didn’t talk.

He just had the look of seriousness and absolute determination on his face. Andy’s breathing sped up, becoming uneven and unsteady, as he brought the hands on top of his eyes and chanted, “He is not here. He is not here, Andy! Stop imagining Junjin hyung!” It was obviously just Andy’s wild imagination; it was not possible that Junjin had just come there like a shadow and joined him like this.

“Junjin hyung is just Junjin…” Andy chanted dumbly, cheeks dark red when he could feel hands touching him. His imagination was way too advanced. “Minwoo, Minwoo, yes, brain, imagine Minwoo and—“ The maknae removed his hands and in front of him stood Minwoo.

But…instead of the face, it was still Junjin.

“AH!” Andy screamed and sprang out of the shower.

He stood frozen couple of intense minutes, and then took deep inhales and went back in to the shower. But when he glanced at the door, he noticed that it was ajar and one of the toothbrushes was gone.

“Oh my god…” the maknae gasped, hand on his mouth. “Someone heard me…”


	13. Author's POV

Andy hurried out of the bathroom aiming to go to his room without any distractions. He looked behind him like he was in a horror movie and didn’t notice the man exiting one of the bedrooms. “Oh, Andy, he—“ They collided.

Andy gasped once he noticed that the man he least wanted to see lied under him, cheeks red. Junjin was holding the waist, and that’s when both of them noticed that Andy’s towel had flown off of him and he was now naked.

“Oh my god!” Junjin screamed and covered his eyes. “Why are you naked?!”

Andy leaped to take the towel and cover his nakedness, as he yelled, “I was showering!” Since Junjin didn’t know, it was not him who had been in the bathroom. Andy was a little relieved, but it was even worse if it was someone else.

What if Minwoo had heard him!? Andy gasped audibly, and pushed the tall man out of the way as he strode to the bedroom and kicked the door open. Minwoo was reading, just like he had been when he had left the room. “Oh? You came from the shower already?” The short man grinned. “I folded your clothes to the armchair.”

Andy glanced at the pile of clothes and gulped – so it had not been Minwoo either. Great…whoever it was, Andy needed to find out.

                             ***

Dongwan sat on the bed when Hyesung finally returned to the room. The taller man ignored his husband, and began to undress the wet clothes. Dongwan cleared his throat, but Hyesung still wasn’t looking at him, until he spun him around and made him look at him.

“Where were you?” Dongwan interrogated.

“Walking,” Hyesung answered. “I tried to call but…you didn’t answer.”

Dongwan remembered that he had left his phone to his room when he had gone to meet Minwoo. It kinda made him feel guilty. He hadn’t been worried about Hyesung, but Hyesung didn’t know it. Dongwan chuckled awkwardly.

“Ah, I see. Battery died…” he mumbled.

“Charge it.” Hyesung sounded commanding but his voice was soft. Something must have happened. “Charge it so you don’t have to use my phone to do everything.” he said and put on a dry shirt.

Dongwan nodded, but didn’t do anything to his perfectly full phone. Hyesung acted strange; he seemed calm and happy, and he smelled odd; Dongwan shook his head. It was outrageous, he was really trying to find something bizarre of Hyesung to blame him for seeking Minwoo’s love. Aish, he was a big fat douche.

“Wan ah,” Hyesung had not used that name since college. “Do you want coffee?” he asked.

“S…sure,” Dongwan responded.

                             ***

“You want us to…do it here…?” Kangta blushed softly as he looked around the public living room.

“ _Yeah,”_ Vanness nodded sneakily. “ _I want everyone to see how perfect we are.”_ he murmured into the other man’s ear. “ _I want that Jeehoon guy to see how much I want you.”_ Kangta looked at the husband embarrassed.

“I don’t know…” He whispered.

Vanness cupped the face and pressed the lips together, making sure that everyone saw them sharing the lovers kiss. Kangta was shy, leering around, and pulled off laughing shamefully. He was not used to kissing and showing love in front of other people, and when Eric was there with Junjin, it just was awkward.

“Can’t we just…do it in the bedroom…?” he asked the other man.

Vanness placed his hands onto the tall guy’s shoulders and murmured, “ _Babe, you want me to be happy?”_

Kangta bit his bottom lip.

“Of course…” he nodded. “But…can we…wait till I’m ready…?” Vannes growled. “Please…?”

The foreigner exhaled, “Fine.”

                             ***

The fantastic smell lingered around the mansion. Andy had exceeded himself as the chef. He didn’t tell anyone, but the reason he had gone to the kitchen to prepare the food, was merely because he needed to get his thoughts out of everything. He should have talked about the kiss with Junjin, but instead of confronting the hyung, Andy just pretended like nothing.

“ _Hi,”_ The maknae looked over his shoulder.

“ _Hello,”_ Andy mumbled back.

Vanness walked to the fridge and searched for a bottle of cold water. Andy forgot his thoughts for a second and focused on the cookbook.

“ _I learned something new recently,”_ Vanness spoke again. “ _…about the run of this show.”_

Andy scorned as an answer, and cut some vegetables on the cutting board. He didn’t concentrate on anything else but making the food delicious.

“ _This is an interesting camp, isn’t it?”_ Andy nodded. _“It was supposed to be innocent; to fix up some mistakes and problems couples had, but…one thing was sorta forgotten…”_ Vanness cocked his head back and gulped down almost half of the bottle. _“…that nothing was supposed to happen,”_ he placed his hand to the cabinet and pierced the eyes through Andy’s side profile.

The chopping slowed down and the maknae turned his head.

_“Aren’t you in love with Minwoo?”_ Vanness walked to the other side of the younger man. _“Won’t he be mad if he found out about your little…Junjin…fantasy?”_

Andy shivered thoroughly. “It was you…” he gasped.

“ _It was me,”_ Vanness chuckled.

“ _What do you want…?”_ Andy muttered seriously.

“ _A little favour,”_ Vanness stroked the naked arm. _“Sleep with me.”_

The maknae startled to his spot, and dropped the knife on top of the vegetables. He found the favour absurd, but he couldn’t help the blush colouring his cheeks promptly. “What about Kangta…?” He whispered.

Vanness smirked.

_“He can join,”_ He murmured lowly. _“I don’t think that’s a problem for him.”_

Andy felt his heart thudding.

He had no choice.

“ _Fine…I’ll…I’ll do it.”_

Vanness ran his hand through the back and crooned, “Excellent…”

                             ***

Dongwan was suspicious, when Hyesung poured him coffee with a wide smile on his face. Something was definitely up. Had the guy taken some drugs? Was that the reason he was smiling? Dongwan moved his head, examining Hyesung’s facial expressions, but frowned when he couldn’t find anything obscure.

“Are you okay?” Dongwan ended up interrogating.

“Yeah, totally.” Hyesung smiled.

Dongwan stood up and pressed his palm against the forehead. The younger man blinked his eyes in confusion and suddenly chuckled.

“Aish, you are being witty again. So funny,” he rolled his eyes. “Here, take your coffee.” he passed the cup to his husband. “It will wake relax you.”

Dongwan stared at the cup.

Oh, now he understood. Hyesung had put something in the cup! He was trying to poison Dongwan! The short man cleared his throat and pushed the cup away from him. “You know, no coffee for me today. I think it makes my stomach turn.” he commented.

Hyesung snorted.

“You think I poisoned it?” He asked. “I know you are way too smart for that.” Dongwan didn’t like the poke on his nose. “I wouldn’t kill you if you knew about it.” the tall man ended the sentence to a lovable laugh and pecked Dongwan’s pursed lips. “Drink it.” Hyesung said cutely, smiled and sipped his own cup carefully.

Dongwan almost missed the old Hyesung who would have thrown the coffee at his face and called him ugly. Hyesung had never called him smart, or funny. He had never agreed with anyone that Dongwan was even handsome.

“Wan ah,”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Oh.”

Junjin gazed at the two guys surprised. “Wow, this camp really works! Someone fixed Hyesung and Dongwan hyung!” he commented, elbowing Eric, who was frozen. “Isn’t this cool? I wanna know what happened!”

Minwoo scoffed loudly, angrily drinking the orange juice, and glowered at Dongwan. Hyesung sat down onto the man’s lap and fed him some of the delicious food Andy had prepared. Eric squeezed the glass until it broke and he marched out of the room. Hyesung shifted his head at the oldest guy.

“He is jealous…” Junjin snorted; Hyesung recoiled. “…because he wants to make our relationship like that too.”

                             ***

“Minwoo, wait!” Dongwan yelled. “Yah! Minwoo!” The younger man tried to elude Dongwan by walking fast. “Yah! Minwoo! YAH!” Dongwan strode with his short legs behind the guy and managed to catch him and his wrist and turn him around. “What is going on?”

“You are asking me?” Dongwan nodded. “What’s the whole lovey-dovey acting with Hyesung hyung?” Minwoo exclaimed. “It made me puke!”

Dongwan brought the hands to the shoulders and then lifted them to the cheeks, and tried to calm his lover down. Minwoo was angry, adorably, jealously, angry, and he was pouting like a little kid. Dongwan wanted to kiss him.

“Believe me…” he whispered. “I am as confused as you are…”

“I didn’t sleep with you so you can go back to him…” Minwoo sniffed.

“I know you didn’t.” Dongwan stroked the cheeks with his thumbs. “I would be an utter asshole if I turned my back to you now…” he smiled.

Minwoo didn’t find it amusing – he really didn’t believe Dongwan. Dammit, Minwoo had the stubbornness of Hyesung! No wonder Dongwan had found Minwoo attractive. “Minwoo ya,” he let the tip of his nose touch the younger man’s. “It’s you I want…” he murmured, and pressed his moist lips briefly on Minwoo’s.

“Once more…” the young guy pleaded.

Dongwan chuckled and kissed him again.

“Once more…” Minwoo mouthed, and pulled the face closer to him by the collar of the shirt.

                             ***

Eric inhaled the cigarette and pushed out the smoke that made him feel comfortable and relaxed. He repeated his action again, and then threw the ciggie over the edge to the ground. “Eric ah,” he heard the husky voice. “Eric ah, I want to show you something.” Hyesung put his arms around the taller man and nuzzled his nose to the upper back.

Eric pried the arms off and was about to enter the mansion.

“Eric?” Hyesung questioned. “I wanted to show you something,” panic thickened his voice.

“If it was that show from earlier, I don’t think I want to see it,” Eric retorted and turned the doorknob. “It was truly a surprise.”

Hyesung swallowed and grabbed Eric’s arm. “No, it was not that! Eric!” he yanked the man towards him, but Eric was fighting back. “You don’t get it! Just listen to me, you dumbshit!” Hyesung managed to get his attention.

Eric folded his arms.

“I’m listening.” he mumbled.

“I just…I…” Hyesung couldn’t look at the man. “I wanted to make you…jealous.”

The serious scowl was gone, and Eric was smiling. Hyesung blushed, looking away from the handsome face, and puckered up his lips. Eric leaned in and planted a kiss to the cheek, hands on the shoulders.

“I also feel guilty…” Hyesung murmured. “…wanted to be nice to him for once…”

Eric swiped his hands through the hair, exhaled, “I love you so much,” and kissed him passionately. Hyesung broke it off and whispered, “Can I now _finally_ show you the thing…?” Eric nodded and took the younger man’s hand.

“Lead me.”

                             ***

Kangta was watching the lewd strip session, and didn’t know what to do. He had promised to Vanness to do anything he wanted and if this was what he wanted he had to do it. Kangta closed his eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn’t want to see anything as he just imagined he was alone in the room with Vanness.

It was challenging to undress when there were strangers in the room, but he shortly forgot what they were going to do. Kangta didn’t even know why it had to be Andy. He had nothing against Andy, but it seemed a little bit…weird. It still made him feel uncomfortable that Vanness had almost raped his husband.

“ _You okay there, Andy?”_ Vanness crooned.

Andy wasn’t, but he chose to nod.

_“Good,”_ Vanness sniggered.

Was this going be less painful than telling the truth to Minwoo? Was this honestly better than Andy telling to his husband that he was attracted to Park Junjin? He had to make up his mind as Vanness was already taking off the hoodie. Andy opened his eyes and quickly glanced at Kangta, when Junjin entered the room all of a sudden (he had yelled something when he had opened the door) and saw Andy in Vanness’ arms.

The maknae pushed the taller man away from him and strode to Junjin and hugged him. 


	14. Both POV

Jihoon’s POV

Kangta, Vanness and Andy were still missing as I had asked the couples to assemble. I looked around at the other people, Minwoo was worried as he couldn’t see his husband and the terrifying foreigner was gone as well, but Junjin offered to go search for them. I nodded at him and folded my arms, staring at the remaining couple and Minwoo and Eric.

Shortly four guys walked down the stairs, the look on Junjin’s face rather horrified. I did not ask further questions as we did have a schedule, so I commanded all of them to follow me. I ignored Kangta, who ignored me and clung onto his husband, an odd expression on his face. I didn’t concentrate on that as I led the couples to a door.

“Behind this door, there is a room divided with a glass pane,” I explained. “One couple will enter the room, other one goes to the other side, and the other one stays on the other,” I cleared my throat. “The other person has two of four digits to open the door, and the other one has to find the two final digits – however…to find these codes, you must answer couple easy riddles.” I could notice my competitors were confused. “You have unlimited time, but the fastest couple wins.”

Eric looked at me as if I had forgotten something.

“Ah! And since Eric and his partner from last mission were exempted,” Kangta leered at me when I didn’t mention his name. “They will choose which pairs will enter the rooms.” I smirked. “The choices are yours.” I let them choose.

                             Author POV:

Eric gazed at Kangta contemplatively and scratched his chin. “I think Junjin should be with Andy,” he spilled out seriously, having the feel that Junjin would be happy. “What do you say about Minwoo and Dongwan?” he suggested.

Kangta glanced at the men in front of the door and nodded. “Neither of them could go with Vanness honestly…” he whispered. “So…Vanness and Hyesung?” he questioned the taller man, and smiled when Eric accepted the choices.

“We have made our decision.” Eric announced.

                             Jihoon’s POV:

I sent the couples to the room and turned to Eric and Kangta; the exotic looking man looked away from his exemption buddy, and just sipped the fancy drink someone from the staff had prepared for him. Kangta was focusing on the monitor that showed couples doing what they had to or simply arguing.

“What’s up?” I interrogated Eric.

“Nothing,” the man shrugged. “Just chilling.” he responded.

Kangta nodded shyly, and sipped his pink milkshake with a twist, before he turned dark red. I felt uneasy watching them being like a couple in love, as I sat down in front of them and pulled out my notebook. “Explain,” I said.

Eric glanced at the other guy.

“Me and Kangta-sshi slept together.” he commented. “But it meant nothing, it was just to show the do— _Vanness…_ ” Eric fixed. “…that Kangta still wants him.” The younger man nodded, still not looking at me.

I felt my heart breaking, cracking and whatnot, when I heard that. Kangta was willing to do it with Eric, who was same aged as I was, but called me a disgusting and creepy ahjussi for liking him?! Ridiculous. I thought, supposedly writing something to my notebook. Eric sipped the drink again and gulped down the liquid.

“Do you have feelings for each other or is this just an…awkward silence?” I wished for the latter.

“I love Vanness,” Kangta finally gazed at me, seriously, convincingly, but then shifted the eyes back at the monitor.

“Of course you do,” I muttered. “What about you Eric-sshi?” I asked.

The said man shrugged again. He didn’t love Junjin, so he had a chance to fall in love with someone else. But I knew he was not gay, so it sounded funny. Though, I had noticed some changes in the man every time he looked at Junjin. It was different.

“Eric-sshi,” I spoke again. “Do you have something to—“

“Ah! Minwoo and Dongwan managed to get out!” Kangta jumped up from the chair as he welcomed the two short guys to the winners’ seats.

                             Author’s POV:

“Try to find the riddle!” Andy yelled angrily.

“I am trying to!” Junjin responded. “It just doesn’t work when you are yelling at me like that!” he screamed back at the maknae.

Andy folded his arms to the chest, and tried the passcode once more – he added some digits to it, but he kept forgetting which he had tried, so he gave up. Junjin was in charge of finding the right one and Andy was frustrated. He had wanted to be the one to answer the riddles, but for some reason he had lost to the taller man in rock-paper-scissors.

“FASTER!” Andy raised his voice again.

“Maybe you should go to Vanness and Kangta and take a chill pill, because you are pissing me off!” Junjin yelled back, hands frittering on the riddles. “Why would you even be in their room in the first place?” He could hear Andy scorning annoyed.

“It’s none of your business.” The maknae retorted. “Maybe I was just hanging out.”

Junjin scoffed loudly, the noise echoing in the room. Andy wasn’t even trying to open the door anymore, as he was glaring at the back of his unfortunate pair. Junjin could feel the eyes boring to his skin, but he neglected him.

“You are a douche if you befriend the guy who almost raped your husband…” he mumbled.

“What did you say?” Andy snapped. “Douche? Me? The only douche here is you!” he poked the glass. Junjin dropped the riddle to the floor, and stepped in front of the glass. He glowered at the youngest man and looked murderous. “What? You forgot that I am married?” Andy lifted his hand up and showed the ring.

Junjin gritted his teeth.

“You better be happy that there is the glass preventing me from hitting you right now…” he muttered.

“Hitting _on_ me maybe…” Andy chuckled evilly, but stepped back when Junjin slammed the glass pane hard. “What the hell is the matter with you!?” he yelled. Junjin kicked the wall once more and then returned to fiddle the riddles. “And can you please be faster because—“

“Sorry, Junjin, Andy, but the other couples finished their missions already, so it automatically means, you are the loser.” Jihoon announced through a microphone. “Please, step outside.”

Andy glared at Junjin.

Junjin glared at Andy, threw the riddle to the floor – again – and exited the uncomfortable room.

                             ***

Jihoon sent the couples back to what they had been doing when he had asked them to gather to the foyer. Eric went with Hyesung to the “surprise” he had had, Dongwan tried to not touch Minwoo when they were at a public place, but asked him to meet him in the bathroom in couple of minutes, Vanness and Kangta were talking in the living room and Junjin and Andy had been sent to complete their punishment.

Jihoon wanted to have a feast that night, implying that he was going to join the couples and observe them doing something normal as dining. Therefore, Andy and Junjin had been sent to prepare everything from scratch. Just the two of them, making food for the people in the mansion, including staff.

“What did you do?!” Andy was shocked.

“Nothing,” Junjin acted innocent.

“You added something! I saw!” the shorter guy hurried to the pot. “What did you add?! Junjin!” The tall man hid the ingredient behind him, stifling a laughter while fighting with the maknae. “We are making food to everyone!! You can’t ruin it!” Andy whined.

“What if I added something that’s delicious?” Junjin hissed. “Like honey…or sugar…or—“

Andy widened his eyes, and grabbed a spoon from the table. He dipped it to the sauce, swirled it around and lifted it up. He blew the hot stew before he put the spoon in his mouth and tasted something that was not supposed to be there.

“You are so damn dead…” Andy mumbled, threw the spoon, and commenced running behind the older man. “Why would you ruin it?! YAH! Stop running!” he hollered.

Junjin stopped when he heard the voice shivering and turned around fast. Andy seriously didn’t find this funny at all. But even when he looked like he was about to destroy the kitchen, Junjin couldn’t help but find him attractive.

“I’m sorry…” he murmured. “…not just this…about what I said…during the mission…”

Andy gazed at him.

“I’m sorry too…” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

Junjin chuckled and stepped closer to the maknae. “You have something on your lip.” he lifted the hand up and touched the corner of the mouth with his thumb. “That’s why I laughed…” the tall man crooned.

Andy was looking at him, and when the dirt was gone, Andy pulled the face down, pressed their lips together and got pinned to the fridge. They sighed into the kiss and roamed hands around, touching arms, stomachs, legs, hands, chests and backs. Andy lifted his hands into Junjin’s hair, shuddered warmly when the big hands landed to his butt.

“Junjin…I like you too…” Andy confessed.

                             ***

“Hyesung, are you sure this isn’t in use?” Eric talked vaguely when following his lover to a small shed. “I mean what if someone finds us…?” he held the hand of the other guy.

Hyesung chuckled cutely, and once he had cleaned the small table from tools, he sat down to it and cupped Eric’s face. The slightly older man leaned in and butted their lips together, hands sliding under the thighs, and lifted Hyesung onto his arms. Hyesung yelped, arms around the neck, but continued kissing like nothing happened.

Eric released the lips and looked deep into the eyes.

“Now you know where to come if we need one another badly…” Hyesung whispered.

“How did you discover this…?” Eric interrogated, hand on the cheek. “You are pretty damn smart, love.”

Hyesung laughed.

“I found this the night we kissed in rain,” he replied. “And cursed how I can never try it.”

Eric snorted and smacked their lips together once more.

                             ***

Dongwan held Minwoo’s waist and kissed the neck passionately. The younger man moaned, eyes closed and mouth open, and slowly pulled his shirt up. The abs appeared and Minwoo’s hands hurried to touch them crazily, while Dongwan was switching sides on the neck.

“Hyung…” Minwoo groaned.

“Yeah?”

“What if Hyesung—“

Dongwan immediately stole the lips and shut the man up, not wanting to hear a word about his husband. Minwoo realised he had just been silenced, so he didn’t fight. Dongwan ran his hands through the soft long hair and then pulled off to stare into the eyes.

“I appreciate that you feel sorry for Hyesung…” he said. “…but he has not shown any love toward me since he turned 33.” he continued.

Minwoo bit his swollen bottom lip.

“I will tell him about us when the timing is right.” Dongwan swore. “And you will talk to Andy…right?” The younger man hesitated a little, forgetting his own husband. To Dongwan’s luck, he nodded. “I don’t want us to break up because of secrets…”

Minwoo raised his head and pecked the mouth.

“We won’t.” He promised.

                             ***

The dinner looked fabulous – Andy had made most of it, but Junjin had helped (also, the maknae had finally found out what Junjin had slipped to the stew and it had been saved). The residents gathered around the table, complementing how delicious everything looked like. Andy glanced at Junjin and sat next to him, Minwoo on his side, and Eric on the taller guy’s. The maknae slipped his hand underneath the table, found Junjin’s and they entwined the fingers secretly.

Jihoon cleared his throat and stood up.

“Eat well,” he bowed to all and sat back down.

_I need to have private sessions with these guys again – something seems off,_ the host thought while looking around. 


	15. Both POV

Author’s POV:

The couples gathered around a weird looking machine and observed it nervously. They were murmuring to one another, thinking what did such a machine do. Suddenly Jihoon entered the living room, a person walking right beside him. He stopped next to the machine and touched it, a proud smile plastering upon his face.

“Today’s mission,” he announced. “…will be a lie detector.”

The couples swallowed, leering at one another terrified. Jihoon chuckled cutely, and then stepped beside the person that had come to the room with him.

“This is doctor Kim Sung Juk,” he introduced. “She will be running these tests for you. One of each will take a turn and come sit on this chair. They will be attached to the machine and I will ask questions.” The lady nodded. “Don’t worry. Your better half won’t find out what your pair says, as they will be in another room with earphones on.” Jihoon said.

The couples sighed relieved, gaining glances from their husbands. They all had secrets and Jihoon wanted to see how many hid them.

“Kangta, you’ll be first.” the singer blinked his eyes shocked, but advanced the creepy looking machine and sat down. “Others, go inside the room and put on your earphones.”

The other men plodded to the small room, closed the door and put on the earphones. Jihoon turned towards Sungjuk and nodded, as they attacked Kangta to the machine and made sure it worked. “Date of birth?” she asked.

“10th of October…” Kangta whispered.

Sungjuk nodded to Jihoon and they were ready to begin. Kangta was nervous, biting his cheeks, as the older man walked around his chair and searched for proper questions. The younger man gulped, hands curling to fists, as he was waiting.

“Do you love Vanness?” Jihoon went straight to the point.

“Yes,” Kangta replied.

Sungjuk nodded, lifting her thumb up.

“Okay, then…” the tall man walked to the other side and interrogated, “Why did you lose your virginity to that guy?” Kangta looked at him confused.

“You can only ask yes or no questions, Jihoon-sshi,” Sungjuk reminded the man.

“Oh, yes…sorry,” Jihoon pursed his lips, thinking about yet another question to ask that would help him figure more things out about Kangta. “Did you save yourself for your true love?”

Kangta whispered, “What kind of questions—“

“Answer the question,” Sungjuk said.

“…yes…” Kangta blushed. “But—“

“No explaining,” The lady commanded again, checking the screen and showing Jihoon that the man answered yet another question correctly. “Ask more.”

Jihoon stopped to his tracks.

“Why did you—I mean, did you think he was the one?” He questioned under his breath.

Kangta nodded.

“Use words, Mr. Ahn.” Sungjuk spoke again, startling the poor man with her thick and low voice.

“Yes,” Kangta admitted.

This time Sungjuk moved her hand, showing that even Kangta wasn’t that sure of the part, and leered at Jihoon. The owner of the mansion glanced at the back of Kangta’s head, and then murmured his next question, “Why would you stay with someone like him?”

Kangta heard it, and replied, “Because he is my husband…”

“Yes, or no – questions Mr. Lee.” Sungjuk reminded yet again.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, and reformed his question, “Do you want to stay with him?”

Kangta looked down at his feet, but couldn’t let out a single word.

“Yes…”

                             ***

Eric entered the living area confused and sat down to the chair that was still warm from Kangta’s butt. The handsome guy attached his arm to the machine and felt the tingling sensation on the bottom of his hand as the lady asked, “Date of birth?”

“16th of February,” Eric responded.

“Okay, let’s start,” Sungjuk said and gestured toward Jihoon.

The owner of the mansion opened a page where he had written ERIC with big letters and asked, “So, Eric, you always liked girls?”

Eric looked around, as he nodded.

“Yes or no,” Sungjuk spoke.

“Yes,” Eric admitted.

Jihoon waited for the doctor’s judgment and when she gave him a vague respond he figured it was either the machine or Eric. Some people could lie in lie detectors and sometimes the machines didn’t work as they should’ve.

“You never experimented in college?” Jihoon interrogated.

“Nope.” Eric answered truthfully.

Even Sungjuk nodded and showed her thumb. _Dammit_ , Jihoon thought as he moved around to the other side of the table so he could see the face if the liar—or test taker, however you put it. “You think boobs have to be big for someone to be attractive?”

“What the hell has this got to do with my relationship?” Eric exclaimed in anger.

“Now now, don’t get angry. We just have to put some easy normal questions that are unrelated to make sure that you aren’t lying.” Jihoon told. “We will ask the same questions from Junjin to see how compatible you are. It works since you aren’t gay, right?”

_Dammit,_ Eric thought, as he, biting his cheeks, mumbled an answer.

“Oh?” the two stared at the screen.

                             ***

Minwoo glued his butt to the warm chair and attached his thin arm to the machine. He was a little frightened by it, but it tingled funnily so he let out chuckles. Jihoon waited for the routine question about birthdate, and then went to the point, “Did you brush your teeth every day last week?” Minwoo looked up at the man and then counted.

“Yes,” he said. “But you know—“

“No explaining,” Sungjuk commanded the young man, who squeezed his lips together. “Continue Jihoon-sshi,”

“Ah yes,” Jihoon nodded. “Do you usually top?”

Minwoo turned dark red as he murmured, “No.”

The machine showed that it was, once again, a right answer. Minwoo was nervous, and he feared that the rapid heartbeat would ruin his answers. He knew people could lie in machines, but he was so antsy that he had no idea how it was possible.

“Do you feel like your partner needs to show more dominance in the bedroom?” Jihoon asked softly.

Minwoo contemplated a while and then said, “No.”

Jihoon chuckled before he asked the last question. Minwoo felt intimidated, wanting to get out of this machine and run to Dongwan’s arms. Well, Andy was his only chance now as they were all together in one room.

“Have you found love in your time here?” Jihoon interrogated.

Minwoo looked at him intensely.

“Yes.”

“Last question, Lee Minwoo-sshi,”

The young man nodded.

“Did you have sex more than 3 times last week?”

Minwoo looked panicked.

                             ***

Once every man had tested the machine, Jihoon had one more surprise. He came to the small room, holding something in his hand and smirked. The couples were staring at him, quizzically, as they wanted to know what that was.

“This,” Jihoon announced. “…is a video about what you just did in the room.”

The couples gasped.

“You were secretly filmed.” The man with big lips spoke and leered at all of them. “Now you will see how compatible you are with your husband.” the men looked at one another, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

They sat down to a sofa, and some sat to the armchairs, as they turned their heads at the small television and waited. Kangta went first. He answered as private questions as the others, and it made them all slightly uncomfortable. Kangta couldn’t look at himself, as he just bit his bottom lip and watched someplace else.

“Do you want to stay with Vanness?” Jihoon had asked.

“Yes…” Kangta had answered.

“Correct.” Sungjuk had told.

Vanness was proud of his husband, as he embraced him and kissed him wetly on the lips. Jihoon rolled his eyes and rewound to the next session that was Eric’s. Junjin watched his husband intensely, smiling widely, until the last question came out.

“We will ask the same questions from Junjin to see how compatible you are. It works since you aren’t gay, right?” Jihoon had asked.

Eric glared at the screen.

“Yeah…” he had responded.

Junjin’s smile was fading slowly as he saw the doctor shake her head and give them her verdict. She dropped her thumb down.

“What?” Junjin was shocked.

“I—“ Eric couldn’t talk as he got off the sofa and went to blow off some steam.

Jihoon couldn’t wait and so he rewound again, and this time got to Minwoo’s session. Andy was watching his husband, their fingers entwined, every answer making sense in his head. Minwoo was relieved that he had answered the same as Andy. When the last question came up, the two maknaes sat silently.

“Did you have sex more than 3 times last week?” Jihoon had asked.

“Yes,” Minwoo had responded, panic plastering on his face.

Andy stared at the screen quietly, before he turned his head slowly at Minwoo and murmured, “Our answers differ...”

Junjin scoffed as he had just returned the room after talking with Eric, and sat down beside Andy to make sure that he noticed that he was there. But again, no one had time to soothe things out, as Jihoon rewound to the next session and it was Vanness.

“ _Date of birth?”_ Sungjuk asked.

“ _It’s whatever you want it to be, babe.”_ Vanness flirted.

Kangta frowned.

“ _Answer properly, Mr. Wu.”_ She said in Chinese.

It was all subtitled below.

_“7 th of August,” _Vanness replied. _“How old are you, babe?”_

Sungjuk ignored the flirtatious question, and saw that the man’s answer was right. She headed to the next question that was a little more private. “ _About Kangta—“_

_“You don’t need this machine for me to tell you he is a boring prude!”_ Kangta felt his chest hurting once those subtitles translated what his husband said out loud – all the other couples gasped. _“He is such a fucking boring prude that he won’t even have sex in a public place!”_ The look on the man’s face was filled with disgust. “ _Ask me! Do I love Kangta?! NO! He is_ just _fine piece of ass!”_

Kangta couldn’t handle it anymore, as the tears fell down his cheeks and he ran away from the room. Eric and Dongwan yelled after him, Hyesung and Andy jumped off the couch to follow him, but Jihoon told them not to as he slowly walked behind the singer. Vanness strode behind Jihoon, trying to catch him, as he yelled him vulgarities.

“Calm down!” Eric yelled at the guy and caught him in arm-bar.

“ _Get off me!”_ Vanness pushed Eric away from him, aiming him to Hyesung, who with extended arms caught Eric into a safe embrace. “ _Where is that prude?!”_ Vanness screamed.

Jihoon stood in front of the door, protecting Kangta from the maniac, as he mumbled to him, “ _If you calm down, we can talk.”_

But Vanness slapped the guy hard.

**Jihoon’s POV:**

Vanness refused to come with me me, and honestly I did not want to see him either. I didn’t have to be humiliated like that in front of the other couples and Kangta. Vanness walked out of my office angrily, throwing stuff while approaching the living room, and left Kangta alone.

I looked at him, almost too angrily, and just said, “You staying or going?”

He startled a little; he had never heard my voice get so low during the time we had known each other. But to my surprise he sat down to the sofa and crossed his fantastic legs while avoiding looking at me.

“Why did you want to have sex with Eric?” My voice shivered even if I tried. “What did you think you would gain from sleeping with him? Fame? The nickname ‘Slut’?” He turned his head at me but was not still looking at my direction – I could tell the name hurt him. “Well, let me tell you what. Staying with this Vanness douche means that everyone will have low expectations toward you.” I was being really mean. “Have you heard what the staff calls you here?” I gestured toward the people around us.

Kangta shook his head, and bowed it afterwards. He was really ashamed of what I was telling – or that’s what I hoped at least.

“They call you easy.” I muttered. “Do you know why?”

He shrugged – I knew he knew.

“Because you are so fucking easy.” I never used cursewords, but I couldn’t prevent them coming out from my mouth now. “You are so fucking easy that it makes me sick…It makes me realise that I had a crush on you.”

Kangta sniffed.

“I can’t believe I actually wanted you,” I sounded as disgusted as I could be.

“You’re right…” I scowled. “You’re right…about Vanness…” he whispered.

I didn’t know whether I heard him right, but as I was focusing on his face, he was fighting to shed more tears. I cleared my throat, flushed a little, and then moved on the chair closer to him. He let me touch his hand.

“What happened?” I asked.

“He made me do something I didn’t want to…” Kangta replied. “First with Andy and then…” he shuddered. “He wanted to do threesome, because of some reason he didn’t tell me. But he swore it was a good idea. He told me he would not leave me if I said yes.” He snorted. “I was blinded so I just said yes and so Andy came to our room.” I soothingly rubbed his hand. “I really thought it would happen. I was preparing myself, and at one point I was really…sure I could do it.”

“But you weren’t?”

He nodded.

“When Junjin barged inside, I realised that he had saved me from the biggest mistake of my life.” Kangta said. “Not just me but Andy too. I didn’t know what to say to Vanness, so I lied and said that it was a bummer.”

“What happened then…?” I urged him to speak.

“He suggested something else…” Kangta glanced at me. “He wanted to…to have sex in the public space…in the living room.” he replied. “I thought it was going to be fun…I have never wanted that before…and I again said yes…oh, god, I really am a slut…” he cried out.

I shushed him.

“No, just…tell me.” I wished there was a great ending.

Kangta exhaled.

“We got naked…and we lied on the couch…I was feeling good, but then Eric entered the room, and then Dongwan and then someone else and they were all staring…and very shocked. And then I just…changed my mind and tried to get Vanness off of me…but he didn’t…want to…and then…I…I tried more…but I couldn’t…and then Dongwan and Eric pulled him off of me and…I just…I escaped to my room.”

I stared at him appalled.

“I know now…” Kangta whispered. “…what you all mean. He is…bad…” he looked at me. “I want to get away from him…”

I wanted to kiss him, but instead I flashed a reassuring smile, and exited the room. I gave Kangta time to calm down. I stepped outside and was immediately attacked by Vanness again. “Bring that bitch to me!” he shouted.

“No, you will now leave,” Jihoon grabbed the guy by the collar.

_“If you get that cock sucker to come down here so we can leave, then we will!”_ Vanness hollered, not following the man. “ _I won’t leave without Kangta!”_

Jihoon stopped and turned angrily.

“Kangta will stay!” he screamed, face red, and pushed the younger man toward the door.

Vanness glowered at the owner of the mansion and then the other couples, who were glaring at him very unappreciatively. “ _Fine. Have fun trying to get that girl to spread his legs.”_ He walked to the room he shared with Kangta and packed the little stuff he had brought.

Vanness returned almost as fast as he had packed and walked past the others to the door. “ _I feel so sorry for all you fuckers. Have fun with that horny man thief.”_ He muttered, as he turned his gaze at Andy and smirked. “ _Observe your bitch.”_ he whispered to clueless Minwoo, glanced at Andy sleazily and turned his back at him.

“ _Excuse me, Vanness,”_ The said man turned around. _“…who do you call bitch?”_ Andy slammed his rock hard fist against the nose, caused Vanness to stumble back few steps and automatically fly out of the door.

Dongwan closed the door, locked it and made sure no Vanness would ever enter the mansion with his filthy feet. Minwoo looked at Andy amazed, Hyesung and Eric were clapping, and Dongwan couldn’t stop laughing. Junjin, however, couldn’t stop staring at the young guy.

                             ***

Junjin swirled the towel around his hips and made sure it was tight. When it didn’t fall as soon as he took his hands off, he opened the door to the steaming room and halted his steps immediately. His gaze landed to a naked body of a 23-year-old guy; Andy was there. His other leg was straight on the bench, and the other one was crooked behind it. Junjin would have stopped looking at him, but the head was thrown back and the neck was curved.

“Oh, hyung…” Andy descended his head. “You wanted to join me?”

The sauna was damn hot, but Junjin knew that was not the one that made his body warm. He was leering at the thin legs from toes to the thighs, but when Junjin saw the bulge going between the legs, he sighed and swallowed down a lump.

“I…I can come later if…if you want to be alone.” He stuttered, blushing furiously.

Andy smiled adorably, saying, “You can join me. We’re both men anyways.”

Junjin nodded dumbly. Yeah, they were just two guys who had shared a pretty passionate kiss in the kitchen like a week ago. It was nothing really; just a really hot little guy naked on the wooden bench.

Junjin was in his thoughts, when he heard Andy keeping loud noise, as if he was sighing, and then fixed his gaze at him.

“So? Are you coming or…going?”

Andy had turned to his stomach, his calves now up and arms under his head as he was staring at Junjin – the boy had otherwise slim figure, but as soon as Junjin’s orbs set to the chubby ass, he could feel the dick between his thighs twitching.

“Hyung?” Andy’s face became confused for a second.

“Ah…ye…yeah…I’ll…I’ll join you.” Junjin stammered, holding the towel tightly, as he hurried to the bench and crossed his legs, feeling the awful twitches in his pants. “I need to relax.”

Junjin sat down in front of the younger man, who lied behind him on a bench, and threw some water on the rocks. When Junjin’s ass had touched the woods, he had noticed how wet and glossy the naked maknae was. Junjin had been gay for some weeks, and yet Andy still made his hyung feel terrible feelings.

“Hyung…” Andy exhaled, his hot breathing dancing on Junjin’s tattoo. “It’s so hot in here…”

“Well, of…of course…it is…it is a sauna.” Junjin chuckled awkwardly.

The maknae of the mansion placed his small hand onto the shoulder of the tall man and made Junjin turn his head at him. Andy’s eyes were half-lidded, lips parted, and the tongue kept licking over them, making them all moist and shimmering. Junjin’s heart was thudding fast, and it felt like he was about to get a heart attack.

“Hyung…” Andy whispered. “You like this…?” he licked the lips again, noticing how Junjin was following the tongue going inside the mouth. “You like me doing it…?” he questioned seductively, trailing his hand on his body.

Junjin gulped.

Andy repeated his actions; licked his thick lips, and made them so damn tempting that Junjin pulled the maknae down on him and kissed him hungrily. For a moment Andy was whimpering in pain, hands pressing against the built chest, but shortly his hands swept through the shoulders and the arms went behind the back.

His other leg was around the hips, and other one was uncomfortably getting cramps under his own ass, which Junjin commenced groping furiously once Andy sat on him properly.

The tongues were grazing in the younger man’s mouth, as he groaned and sneakily undressed Junjin from the towel. The older man threw it to the floor, open-mouth kissing the younger man, and moved his other leg around him, while his own hand pumped his own cock. He grunted into Andy’s mouth, feeling the pleasure thickening his dick.

“I haven’t had sex in a very long time…” the maknae murmured. “What Minwoo said wasn’t true…”

Andy wrapped his hand around the shaft, and pumped it slowly. Junjin quit doing it, threw his head back and let Andy please him. When the cock was hard enough, Andy was kissed by the older guy again and was hauled possessively against the stomach.

“Sit…” Junjin murmured.

Andy nodded and sat down to the erection, holding his breath. The hyung was bigger than Minwoo. And Minwoo never used his – but it was quite average.

Their lips couldn’t lock properly, as the maknae was riding speedily. Andy’s hands roamed around the body, focusing on every single imperfection on the skin (such as the cute little pimple like things on Junjin’s upper arm), whilst Junjin really held the ass.

They were moaning.

Junjin rolled the hips swiftly, feeling the walls grabbing his shaft.

“Ah, hyung…I’ll…I’ll cum…” Andy whimpered.

Junjin nodded. “Me too…”

He leaned in for one last kiss, when the door flew wide open and Jihoon stood by it holding his towel. Junjin turned his head, Andy turned his head and Jihoon dropped his jaw.

“What the hell are you doing in my sauna!?”


	16. Author's POV

“You are telling me,” Jihoon halted his steps in front of Junjin and glared at him. “…that Andy just fell from the higher bench and landed on your…naked penis?” He asked.

“Yes,” Andy and Junjin replied, nodding furiously. “And I tried to get off, but it was stuck.” The shorter man explained fast. “That’s…that’s why I was…moving.” he glanced at Junjin, cheeks flushed adorably.

“Ah,” Jihoon responded. “So, it’s fine if we share this story with the others?”

“NO!” The two guys reacted at the same time. “I – I – I mean, they might not see it like we do…” Junjin whispered.

Andy nodded again, avoiding looking at Jihoon, who was now staring at the maknae. It was horrifying. Andy wanted to take Junjin’s hand so badly and just entwine the fingers, but every single muscle inside him was too stiff to react. Jihoon was scaring the crap out of him. It was already embarrassing that Junjin and Andy were only wearing short towels – and Andy could feel the liquid trickling down his leg.

“Ah, I understand,” Jihoon chuckled. “But you two need to come to my office today and tell me everything about your little affair.” he was serious again. “And I promise I won’t tell the others. I don’t want Minwoo to…feel upset.”

Andy bit his bottom lip, head bowed down.

Junjin looked at him, heart thudding, as he took the hand in cheering up matter and flashed a good-looking smile to him. Andy blushed again, and leered at the perfect eyes. Jihoon watched them stare at one another, before he cleared his throat.

“I am sure Minwoo is looking for you, Andy ya, so you should go get dressed and go to him.” He said.

“Ah, yes,” Andy let go of Junjin’s hand, glanced at him once more and walked away.

Jihoon stayed alone with Junjin, when he said, “You know that this won’t have a happy ending right?” Junjin sighed and nodded. “Then maybe it is better if this was your last encounter in this mansion.”

Junjin was known to cry easily, but Jihoon had never seen the eyes to turn glossy so fast. The younger man turned his head at him, smiled and then walked off. Hearts had to be broken.

                             ***

Minwoo closed his eyes and let out soft moans. Dongwan had become touchier and touchier over the last few days and it warmed Minwoo’s heart. The thick lips massaged the soft spot on the neck. Even though Dongwan knew he shouldn’t leave marks, he wanted to leave them so badly. He knew Minwoo wanted it too – just knowing that he marked what was his property made his stomach turn aroused.

“Hyung,” Minwoo sighed, hands curling to fists on the sides. “It scared me to bits when Jihoon hyung asked if you crave for sex with your husband…” he murmured, Dongwan’s hands roaming down on the body, lips planting kisses to the shoulders and the neck. “Then you said no…and it was the truth…”

“Minwoo,” Dongwan cupped the face and stopped kissing the skin. “How can I yearn for something I have not needed since I fell in love with you…?” It was rare to see Dongwan blush, but his cheeks were covered with light shade of red. “Every time I was asked a question that was about Hyesung, _you_ came into my head first.”

Minwoo glanced at the lips, rose to his toes and planted a soft, moist, loving kiss to the mouth across his. Dongwan didn’t let him retreat further, as he pulled the face closer and kissed the lips again with full power.

“Minwoo ya…are you in here…?” They could hear Andy.

“…shit…” Dongwan mouthed.

“Yeah, I’m in the bathroom! Don’t come in! I’ll pee and come to you!” Minwoo yelled back, eyeing Dongwan who was panicking. “Don’t worry…we will be done in a second.” he smiled.

                             Andy sat on the bed when Minwoo exited the bathroom. He halted his steps next to the object they used for sleeping and looked down at upset looking Andy. “What’s up?” He interrogated happily. “Why the long face?”

The slightly taller guy leered at Minwoo, and said, “I just…can we just hang out today?”

Minwoo blinked his eyes, frown slowly building to his forehead, wondering about poor Dongwan hiding in the toilet, and gawked quizzically at his own husband. Andy didn’t seem to be kidding. “You mean for real?” Minwoo asked.

“Yeah…” Andy nodded. “We haven’t hung out lately…I mean, you said you’ve had sex more than three times this week.” The short man cleared his throat. “If I am that much gone that you need to use toys, then it means I am bad and I need to hang out with you.”

Minwoo inhaled deeply and then sat down next to Andy and grabbed his hand. “We can hang out…” he said. “What do you want to do?”

                             ***

Eric turned Hyesung around, pinned him to the wall and kissed him. The slender man grunted lowly to the mouth, hands inside Eric’s shirt, and responded the kiss passionately. Eric unbuckled the belt, pulled the shirt off, and showered the white skin with more kisses, turning Hyesung into moaning mess.

It was a relief that Junjin had wanted to go to sauna. It meant that Eric got the room fully to himself and Hyesung. Some would have said it was dangerous to do it in such an easy-to-be-discovered place, but Hyesung nor Eric were loud. They had been going at it for weeks, and no one still knew about them.

“Hyung…” Junjin was suddenly behind the door, turning the door handle. “Why is the door locked…hyung…?” Eric looked at Hyesung, who went inside the big walk-in closet, and closed the door behind it. “Hyung…I really want to talk to you…”

Eric unlocked the door and opened it for his husband. “Hi, Jinnie!” he hugged him as if nothing had happened and let him sit down to the bed. Junjin, however, just slumped down, curled into a ball, and sniffed. “Hey, dude…what’s…what’s wrong? It’s not about your mom again right…?”

Junjin shook his head, and Eric forgot Hyesung immediately, as his best friend was hurting emotionally. The older man knew how sad and emotional Junjin got when he was like this, and so he sat down next to him and stroked the hair.

“You know I kissed Andy…” Eric scorned. “Well, I just got to be with him in the most perfect way ever…” Junjin explained muffled. “But Jihoon busted us…” he sounded so sad.

“What…he…he saw you…?”

Junjin nodded.

“And he thinks we’ve done this all along…” he stated. “But he didn’t let me speak…and tell that I have been waiting for this moment for some time now, and this was the first time we really actually did it…” Junjin was sobbing now. “And then he said that it’d be better if me and Andy broke it off now, before Minwoo finds out.”

“That is the right thing to do…” Eric admitted.

“But hyung,” Junjin sat up, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love Andy…”

The older man heaved a sigh, placed his hand on Junjin’s and assured that everything was going to be just fine. Junjin sniffed, wiped off the snot that poured from his nose, and smiled under the tears. “I need to go to Jihoon’s office…he wants to talk…Bye…” he stood up, and walked off.

The door of the walk-in closet opened and Hyesung exited, a shock plastering upon his face. “Junjin and Andy…?”

Eric nodded.

                             ***

Andy walked back and forth, waiting for Junjin’s session to end. He was nervous, almost done biting all of his nails, when the door clicked and Junjin walked out of the room. “So, how did it go…?” he questioned, reaching his arms to hug the taller man.

But Junjin stepped away from him.

“J – Junjin, what…happened?” Andy grabbed the hand, but startled when Junjin shook it away. “H – hyung…?” he halted his steps behind Junjin, who didn’t even look at him and just walked away from him. “Hyung…?” 


	17. Both POV

Jihoon’s POV:

I had asked Junjin to come and visit me later that day. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to discuss about, but I just wanted to see that guy. He was a difficult person. Well, he had been an easy person at the beginning – a straight guy, married to another straight guy – but suddenly everything had changed. What had changed? Why had it changed? When had it changed? Those questions kept dancing jeeringly in my head.

Shortly the door opened and Junjin stepped inside my room. He looked frightened and tense, when he sat down to the sofa he knew very well. I looked at him in the eyes, smiling, so he would relax a bit. He couldn’t.

“Junjin, what happened?” I interrogated.

“If you want me to stop seeing Andy, I can do that!” Junjin had not listened to what I had said, as he blurted that out immediately. “I can do that! I can break up with him!” he was not determined at all. He didn’t mean any of this. “I know I’m hurting Minwoo hyung!!! I’m hurting him by hooking up with Andy, but he doesn’t know! And I don’t want him to know!” Junjin spoke like he was in the army. “We are disgrace in this mansion! I should be sent away!”

I was slightly shocked by his words by now and raised my hand to stop him. His empty eyes set to mine and a cold shiver went down my spine. I had to gulp to regain my braveness.

“You are not disgrace, Junjin.” I assured. “But yes, you have committed yourself in adultery.”

It was his turn to gulp.

“I do not accept this in my mansion…in this program.” I explained softly. “You came here to fix your marriages…not…find someone else to love.” Junjin leered at me, eyes glossy. “I do not want to send anyone home anymore. Vanness had to happen.” I talked to him.

“What do you want me to do?” Junjin asked.

I pondered for a brief second.

“Don’t hurt Andy by hurting Minwoo.” I whispered.

Junjin nodded understanding, and stood up. I knew I had hurt him. I knew he was in love with the maknae, but this was for the best. It saddened me that he could never fall for Eric, but he could fall for someone he was not supposed to love. I watched Junjin walk out of the room.

                            

Author’s POV:

Junjin closed the door behind him, and saw Andy waiting for his turn at the hallway. He looked nervous and worried, as he approached to him, arms extended and ready to hug him. Junjin turned his head away from Andy, ignored him and his warm embrace, and walked past him. His tears stung when he heard Andy saying, “Hyung…? Hyung…”

 

Hyesung couldn’t believe what he heard from Eric’s mouth. “How long have they been together?!” He interrogated, to which Eric shrugged. “How did it happen? I mean Junjin was straight!”

“So was I,” the older man spoke. “I don’t want to sound cheesy and cliché, but…I think I’ve always known…” he replied. “When Junjin told me he had fallen for Andy, I was not even shocked…well, I was a little, but…after a while, I realised that I shouldn’t be.”

Hyesung looked at the older man, smile plastering upon his face, and entwined their fingers. He was about to lean in when the door flew open and Junjin stood at the doorway. He had not meant to reveal his husband with another man on their bed, fingers laced, but he had. Eric jumped up from the bed, not because he was shocked, but because Junjin was crying.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” he frowned.

“What’s going on in here…?” Junjin crooned. “Why were you two holding hands? Why is he in my bed? Why is he wearing your shirt…?” he bombarded his hyung with questions.

Hyesung blushed, trying to not be part of this interrogation. But Eric stopped him from leaving, as he grabbed his hand again and confessed. “I…I have been seeing Hyesung for some time already…it started way before you and Andy…”

Junjin looked at Eric strangely. And in a blink of an eye, his hands were around the collar of the shirt. Hyesung was horrified, and according to the look of Eric’s face, so was he. Junjin glowered at his husband for a good while, before he let go off the collar of the shirt and pushed Eric down to the bed. Hyesung didn’t know what to say, and when he was about to say something, Junjin walked out of the room.

“He will come back,” Eric said.

                             Hyesung left the room couple of minutes later and so Junjin returned. He closed the door behind him and locked it, frightening Eric, who sat on the bed. The look on the younger man’s face was empty. He had lost part of his soul somewhere.

“I broke up with Andy,” Junjin chuckled. “Well, actually…there was nothing to break up. We weren’t dating…I don’t even know why I didn’t tell this to Jihoon hyung. I had _just_ made him mine and then he was taken away from me…” Eric swallowed. “I had managed to kiss him…I had managed to do more with him…but he was taken away from me.”

The older man feared for his life. It was intimidating when Junjin was speaking monotonously and only looking at one spot. Eric was certain he could be killed by the daggers coming from the eyes. He feared that if he let out a single word, Junjin would flip out.

“We weren’t dating…” Junjin mumbled. “I had waited for him for weeks…and now he was ripped out of my heart like he had no worth…” Eric wanted Junjin to sit down to the bed, but his body wasn’t functioning. “Hyung, do you know how it feels to be in love? Oh, of course you do…you are with someone…” Junjin snorted.

“Jin ah, I—“

The younger man leered at him.

“You’re sorry? For what? For being in love? Hiding your relationship like a pro? Not telling me you are dating Hyesung hyung?” Eric realised what was going on. “How long were you going to hide this from me? When you had your first born with him?”

“No, Jin ah, I—“

“You don’t have to tell me…you never did.” Junjin unlocked the door, and walked out, glancing at Hyesung who stood behind it. “I recommend you go to your own husband instead of mine. It needs to be fair…”

Hyesung nodded.

                             Minwoo sat on Dongwan’s lap, arms behind the neck, and kissed the thick lips that moved frantically on his. The older man was groaning, each warm breath entering the smaller man’s cavern. Dongwan roamed his hands around the fragile form, tongue dancing with another pair, and made Minwoo sighed silently.

The water sloshed around them and the bubbles massaged their backs – or some other places. When Dongwan had found out that Jihoon had a Jacuzzi, he had brought Minwoo instantly with him to try it out. Minwoo had gotten naked almost immediately – Dongwan had had slight difficulties to regain his consciousness.

Anyways…

Minwoo tilted his head to the side when Dongwan abandoned the swollen lips and commenced planting wet and suckling kisses on the damped neck. The younger man moaned slightly louder, hands on Dongwan’s shoulders.

“Minwoo-sshi, are you—?“ Kangta stepped to the Jacuzzi room and saw the two short lads making out. “Oh my god!” he screamed, blushing furiously, as he covered his eyes.

“Fuck!” Dongwan pushed Minwoo away and jumped up to grab a towel. “Kangta, what are you doing in here?!” he yelled in shock.

The tall guy started stuttering. “I-I-I n-n-needed to f-f-find M-M-Minwoo-sshi,” he said, hand still covering the eyes.

Minwoo curled a towel around him as well.

“Why? What happened?”

“Andy.”

“What about him?”

“He cut his finger.”

“What?!” Minwoo panicked and for the first time in weeks he actually abandoned Dongwan for someone else.

                             The second youngest guy entered the kitchen where his husband was standing with a bloody finger. The blood oozed down through the whole naked arm, but Andy was just staring at it. “Andy! What happened?!” Minwoo strode to the younger man, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the sink. “Yah! Let me clean it!”

Andy moved beside the guy to the sink and let the cold water wash the blood away. There were stains on the floor and on the kitchen cabinet, but Minwoo’s first priority was his own husband. This had never happened before. Andy had never been careless. He always cut vegetables carefully and smoothly so this wouldn’t happen.

“Babo Andy!” Minwoo said angrily. “What made you cut yourself, huh?”

Abruptly Andy began to sniffle.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Andy, why are you crying? Is it hurting?” Minwoo panicked again, cupping his husband’s face, but Andy shook his head, placed it on Minwoo’s shoulder and wished to be hugged. “Awww, Andy,” Minwoo sniffed and hugged him.

Junjin bit his cheeks to prevent himself from crying again.

He wanted to hug Andy so bad.

 

“You wanted to talk to me.” Jihoon said when he stepped into Kangta’s room.

“Yeah, I…I found out something,” The younger man replied, twiddling his fingers. “I found out that…that…” somehow he couldn’t reveal what he had witnessed in the Jacuzzi room – the way Dongwan had held Minwoo showed that it was not only sex. “I…I think I’m in love with you.”


	18. Both POV

Jihoon’s POV:

“W…what?” I stuttered, cheeks turning dark shade. “You love me…?” I must have sounded like a teenager girl.

Kangta nodded. He had a shy look on his face that I had wished to see when he had been with Vanness. Now that I saw it, I couldn’t believe it was meant for me. I glued my hands to his cheeks and slowly leaned in, when he stopped me.

“I can’t…” he whispered. “I don’t want Vanness’ words to be right…”

I held the cheeks, my lips hovering on the other ones, feeling how the warm sighs exited Kangta’s lips and brushed on mine making them tickle. I appreciated his wish and flashed a smile, as I let go off him.

“Of course,” I replied.

                            

                             ***

 

Author’s POV:

Andy sat in the doctor’s office and let the professional wrap the band-aid around his finger. Minwoo was worried, hand on his mouth, watching how the blood stained the white piece of clothing. But Andy didn’t budge, he didn’t even wince. He just stared at the floor as if he was pondering. Minwoo daren’t ask what his husband was thinking.

“We’re all set,” the doctor spoke. “I give you some extra with you, so you can change it if it gets too bloody,” he passed the Band-Aid to Minwoo. “And if it keeps bleeding after couple of hours, come back.” the handsome man said.

Minwoo nodded, holding Andy’s jacket, and helped him stand up. Andy said nothing to the man and just exited the room.

“Andy, you’ve never cut your finger.” The slightly older guy murmured. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Andy lied. “Nothing. I was just being careless.” he flashed a smile and then entered the cameraman’s car.

                             Minwoo said he had something to do when they entered the mansion, so he went upstairs before Andy could even function. Hyesung had never been that close with Andy, but suddenly he came and hugged him. He bombarded him with questions about how to treat the finger, to which Andy merely said, “Hyung, it’s just a finger.”

Then Eric hyung came and touched his shoulder – Junjin had obviously told about what had happened between them and Jihoon. It didn’t matter, so Andy just walked past them until he saw _him._ Junjin was standing with his packed bags, jacket and shoes on.

“I didn’t want to stay any longer…” Junjin chuckled dryly. “…so I packed my bags. I wanted to leave before you returned, but Hyesung hyung told me to stay...” he smiled.

The adrenaline that had filled Andy with numbness suddenly drained out of him and showed him all the pain he had not felt. The tears welled in the eyes before they began to roll down the cheeks. The finger was throbbing with pain, but Andy could only feel his heart breaking. He strode to Junjin and hugged him tightly, waiting to be hugged back.

Junjin did hug him back.

He hid his nose to the neck, inhaled once more, and felt the urge not to let go anymore. Eric and Hyesung were watching them, standing very close to each other. Junjin retreated from Andy, stared into the eyes and leaned in. It was a short, emotional kiss.

“We can’t let this happen…” Hyesung said.

“What do you mean?”

“We need to fight for them,” he nodded toward the two young ones. “Look at them…that’s real love.” Hyesung whispered.

Eric nodded.

Junjin withdrew from Andy, grabbed one of the bags, and walked past the crying maknae. Andy watched him walk away when Eric abruptly caught his husband’s hand and dragged him upstairs. “But hyung, I was supposed to leave!”

“You won’t go anywhere!” Eric yelled. “Come!”

                            

                             “You didn’t tell Jihoon…right?” Dongwan questioned Chilhyun.

“I didn’t,” Chilhyun replied. “I couldn’t.”

“Why…?” Dongwan asked.

The younger man chuckled.

“Vanness was not in love with me, and I am certain now that I was not that deeply either, but you and Minwoo-sshi seemed like you had found your soulmates,” He explained. “I could feel it and see it…and I felt so jealous, but so good that I had to hide it…I want it to last…” Chilhyun admitted.

The door opened and Minwoo returned from his hospital trip. Dongwan grinned adorably and approached his lover, cupped his face and kissed him, asking a lot of questions about Andy. Minwoo found it a little uncomfortable to do in front of Chilhyun, but he was not even looking. Dongwan held the jaw and softly ate the lips, when noise occurred.

“Someone is coming!” Dongwan said to Chilhyun.

“I will do something,” the younger guy promised and walked away.

It was Jihoon.

“You can’t go there!” Chilhyun stopped him. “Someone went there and didn’t clean afterwards. It’s a mess.” he lied.

Jihoon looked at him ridiculed, and shoved his hand, walking past the badly lying member of the mansion. “Jihoonie! You can’t go there! You need to—Wait!” Chilhyun stepped in front of the guy, cupped his face and kissed him.

He turned them around, Jihoon’s back at Minwoo and Dongwan, and talked by using his eyes. Dongwan nodded and dragged Minwoo through the other door. Chilhyun focused his gaze at Jihoon, sunk into the kiss, and slowly closed his eyes.

That was not what he had planned.

 

                             Jihoon’s POV:

He is kissing me.

He is kissing me.

He is kissing me.

He is kissing me.

 

                             Author’s POV:

“I need to leave hyung…” Junjin said. “I need to.”

“Why? So you can run away the feelings you have toward Andy?” Eric sounded annoyed. “Listen, you cannot do this to any of us.” he touched the hand. “If you left, Hyesung would return to Dongwan, Andy would return to Minwoo and I – I might be paired with Chilhyun.” The memory of him and Chilhyun made him shudder.

It had not been awful per se – it had been quite amazing actually – but the thought of him breaking it off with Hyesung and having someone he felt nothing toward to pained him. Junjin didn’t have to know what kind of a sissy his hyung had become.

“It’s better to be paired up with someone you can have sex with,” Junjin chortled. “I feel as dirty and disgusting as Vanness was…funny thing is that we weren’t that different with him…” he was upset again, twiddling the fingers.

“Hey, don’t you dare say that,” Eric sat down next to him. “You are way better than Vanness ever was.” he convinced. “He might have cheated on Chilhyun, and flirted with everyone, but you only set your eyes to one guy and fell in love. Now that is a pretty fucking amazing goal, Chungjae.” ¨

Junjin’s lip was twitching. He wanted to smile.

“You didn’t cheat on me. We weren’t in love, and I am fucking happy for you by the way. Andy?! You couldn’t have chosen a better person. If you had fallen for Hyesung, I wouldn’t let go off him.” Eric talked. “Honestly, I feared you might never find anyone.”

Junjin leered at him.

“I found someone, but I can’t have him.” he pouted. “Which makes _him_ even more irresistible. I want to…go to his room and rip those clothes off him and just make love to him until we are both sore…” he muttered. “…I want to wake up beside him and do it over and over again, just to be able to look at him…”

“Wow,” Eric exhaled. “You really are damn in love with him.”

Junjin blushed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you just made me question my love toward Hyesung,” Eric laughed, rubbing his neck. “Wow, I am damn lucky to have him.” he murmured. “I gotta tell him I love him more…”

Junjin touched the hyung’s shoulder.

“I’m sure he knows how much you love him…” he smiled. “You went from girls to _a guy_ in a blink of an eye…”

Eric nodded.

“Exactly…why you and Andy should be together.” he stroked the hair.

“Hyung, can you…leave me alone for a while…? I need some time to…mourn.” Eric responded with a scorn and then stood up. “Don’t worry about me, hyung,” Junjin whispered. “I will be fine with being compared to Vanness…”

 

                             “Dongwan?”

“Hyesung?!”

The slender man looked at his husband from head to toe, glaring at the united hands of Minwoo and Dongwan, and then looked back up at the face. Dongwan released Minwoo’s hand fast, and hid his behind his back, flashing an awkward grin to Hyesung.

“You changed to younger meat, huh?” The slender man commented.

“No! I…no! I…” Dongwan stuttered. “I…I didn’t…I…”

Minwoo looked hurt.

“Is that what I am to you? Younger meat? An affair? A lover?!” He stepped next to Hyesung and crossed his arms. “I genuinely am in love with you!”

Dongwan shook his arms panicked.

“No! No!!!! You…I love you, Minwoo! I really do!” he confessed.

“Then what am I to you… _hubby?”_ Hyesung tilted his head scarily.

He was sure that Dongwan could faint as his face was paler than ever. To release Dongwan from shock and panic, Hyesung began to laugh madly. Now Minwoo was certain that Dongwan would faint, as he was very confused and shivery.

“You don’t…care…?” The short man interrogated.

Hyesung shook his head, still laughing.

“Ouch,” Dongwan said playfully. “When did you…stop caring that I am no longer in love with you? Well, haven’t been for years…but…yeah…”

“I stopped caring when we had sex just because everyone did.” Hyesung replied. “And coming here and seeing Jihoon in those short meetings made me realise that I love you as a best friend – not a husband.”

Minwoo was so bemused.

“Oh my god, me too!” Dongwan admitted. “I have loved you as best friend for the last 2 years.”

Hyesung extended his arms and waited for Dongwan to hug him. Minwoo would have been worried _if_ they hadn’t patted their backs like best friends did. Dongwan retreated from his husband and then wrapped an arm around Minwoo.

“But Minwoo, shame on you,” Hyesung scolded him like a mother. “You have been cheating on Andy all along and have no idea what’s going on with him. You should confess to him, before it’s too late.” he taught.

Minwoo nodded, bowed and scurried away.

“And Pilkyo ya, it’s not the younger meat I went for. It’s the—“

“Hey, no biggie.” Hyesung answered. “I’ve been seeing Eric.”

“You what!?”


	19. Both POV

Author’s POV:

Minwoo sat in the bedroom and contemplated. He wanted to tell Andy what was going on. He wanted Andy to know about him and Dongwan. But Minwoo daren’t do it. Andy had very bad temper, and if he found out that his husband had been enjoying someone else’s company, it would have wrecked Minwoo. He was certain that the reaction to him and Dongwan dating wouldn’t be as good as Hyesung finding out.

“Hyung…” Andy entered the room.

He had become very depressed over the past few days and Minwoo didn’t know what was going on – once Andy had cut himself while cooking, he had realised something was wrong. Maybe Andy knew something was going on!? Maybe he knew that the answers in the lie detector didn’t fit his answers and he was doubting this marriage.

Well, Andy should’ve.

Minwoo _was_ indeed cheating on him. At least Minwoo felt guilt, even if he now longed for Dongwan’s strong embrace. That always made him braver and more relaxed. He would have been able to tell his deepest secret to his own husband.

“Are you okay?” Minwoo questioned.

“Yeah…” Andy nodded.

The slightly older man could see deep inside those eyes. Andy seemed…heartbroken. Minwoo had only once seen Andy in such way but he didn’t want to think about it. The shorter guy placed his hand on Andy’s shoulder and stroked it, flashing a gentle smile so that his husband would smile a little. But the maknae just looked down at his twiddling fingers. Minwoo bit his bottom lip. “Hey, look at me.” Andy turned his head at him. “I need to tell you something…”

Here it goes, Minwoo thought. He drew a long breath, agitated by how Andy was staring at him. The look of a zombie made him very uneasy. Minwoo repeated the words inside his head, memorising what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth, strange sounds exiting the cavern. Andy’s eyes were moving. He was waiting.

“Andy, I…I…” Minwoo stuttered. “I…I—“

“Hyung…” Andy whimpered.

He sounded as if he would sob in any second now. Minwoo was horrified. _Oh my god, he knows,_ ran through Minwoo’s mind. His heart thudded and thudded and thudded, deafening his ears, when Andy said something.

“What did you say?” Minwoo frowned.

“Run away with me…please…” The maknae whispered.

                             ***

Hyesung opened the door to Eric and Junjin’s room, and saw the handsome man sitting on the bed behind very curled up and depressed Junjin. The older man shook his head, stroking the hair of his husband and ordered Hyesung to be quiet. The slender man nodded understanding and tiptoed toward the bed, to which he sat. He pecked Eric, hoping that no sounds happened, and then leered at Junjin.

“How is he…?” Hyesung murmured.

“Look at him…” Eric sighed. “He is miserable…”

“Do you have a plan…?” Hyesung’s voice was filled with hope, but when Eric shook his head, he exhaled. “Shit…”

Junjin heard everything they spoke, but he didn’t feel anything about it. No one could help him. He was in love possibly for the first time in his life and it hurt. “It hurts…” he shuddered, hand gripping the heart. “Why does it hurt?” Junjin crooned like he was haunted.

“Love always hurts,” Eric said. “But we will heal it.” he stood up.

“Eric, where are you going?” Hyesung was surprised.

He shrieked when Eric lifted him up by the waist and dragged him out of the room. Junjin heard the door closing and clicking.

                             “Eric, where are we going?!” Hyesung kept yelling, his wrist being grasped hard. “Yah! Tell me, you dumbshit! Or else—“ Eric kicked the door open to Jihoon’s office, entered it, swayed Hyesung down onto his arm and kissed him.

Jihoon’s jaw dropped.

His eyes were wide.

But regardless of that, Eric swirled his tongue into resisting Hyesung’s mouth and tried to convey that what they were doing was supposed to help their friends. Hyesung’s hands clasped against the chest and he tried to push his boyfriend off of him, but after couple of minutes of struggling, he realised what Eric was trying to do. Snaking his hand behind the older man’s neck and pulling his head closer to him, Hyesung opened his mouth and moaned through his nose.

Jihoon was frozen.

He was watching a show of someone else’s husband kissing someone else’s husband, and both of them enjoying themselves. Jihoon saw what he didn’t want to see, and shortly he slammed his hand to the desk and yelled, “What the hell are you two doing?!”

 

**Jihoon’s POV:**

Eric looked at me angrily, hand clutched with Hyesung’s and said, “What the hell does it look like?!”

I was stunned.

Hyesung looked determined and aggressive, as if he would attack me if Eric said the right words. Therefore, I didn’t to infuriate them more than this. I swallowed my fear and tried to find words to say to them.

“You are putting on a show so I would not consider Junjin and Andy as failures.” My voice was shivering, I could feel it.

Eric chortled.

“Actually,” When he advanced me, I felt like peeing my pants. “Our relationship started way before Junjin even liked our Andy,” he reached his hand toward me.

I stopped breathing.

“And believe it or not, we have done it plenty of times more than Junjin has even kissed Andy,” Hyesung responded to his lover, and approached to myself as well. “But maybe Jihoon-sshi was too blinded by Chilhyun, who, by the way, was also married at the time.”

Eric smiled as if he was proud of Hyesung.

“Someone has been concentrating on Chilhyun so much that he can’t even see what the rest of the couples have been doing in here.” The slender man spoke to me rudely. “You’ve only seen Junjin and Andy…well, us as well…but you don’t know if something is going on between my husband and Minwoo!” he yelled at me.

Eric was nodding fiercely.

“What do you want?” I muttered.

 

**Author’s POV:**

“Please…leave with me…” Andy sobbed. “I don’t want to be here any longer. I can’t…I just can’t…please…” he gripped the sides of Minwoo’s shirt tightly. “I don’t want to see him…see him and feel pain…I don’t…I…”

Minwoo scowled.

“See who?” He asked.

Andy’s face was glistening from the tears and the snot, but he was not responding. Minwoo was right. Andy was heartbroken, but he was not heartbroken because of him. Something had happened to him. And he had not seen it, because he had been focusing on Dongwan this whole time. Minwoo wanted to know.

“Please, Minwoo, please…” Andy begged. “Let’s leave without anyone noticing…please…please…”

Minwoo removed the hands around his upper arms and then stood up. “No.” he said. “Andy, we can’t. We can’t…because…because I…I…” great, he began to stammer again. “I…I have been unfaithful to you.”

“…What?” Andy arched his eyebrows. “What does that mean…?” he interrogated.

Minwoo heaved a long sigh, cupping Andy’s face, and murmured, “I have been cheating on you.”

It was hard to tell what Andy was thinking about as the face was expressionless. Minwoo had expected an explosion, tantrum throwing and what else, but Andy was not doing anything. In fact, he was just staring at him. Gradually Minwoo began to be very scared by his husband. “Andy…is…is everything okay?”

Andy nodded very slowly.

“You just haven’t said anything…yet…” Minwoo whispered.

Andy goggled at him.

“I thought you were deeply in love with me,” he snorted. “Well, I guess you should know too.” Minwoo raised an eyebrow. “I am in love with Junjin…”

Andy smiled, which kind of made Minwoo feel slightly better, but it was still underneath all the sadness and tears. They extended their arms and embraced one another when the door was opened and Eric dragged Andy outside.

                            

“I told him,” Minwoo smiled happily. “I finally told him, hyung,”

Dongwan cupped the face of his lover and leaned in to kiss him. It was a tender yet wet kiss, which led into a furious make out session. Now that everyone knew about them, they stood in the corridor for everyone to see and had a battle of sorts.

“Minwoo ya,” Dongwan stroked the cheek. “I love you so much,”

Minwoo blushed, not used to hearing that from Dongwan’s mouth, and rose to his toes. His lips landed again on top of Dongwan’s. Dongwan wrapped his arms around his lover and roamed the shirt off the back. Minwoo moaned.

“Kangta?” They heard Jihoon speaking. “It seems to be a destiny that we keep meeting like this.” He was laughing. “Maybe we should get inside here and—“

“No, don’t go—“

Jihoon halted his steps as he saw Dongwan lifting the tiny young lad onto his arms and pushed him against the wall. What the fuck was going on!?

                            

                             “Hyung?”

Junjin scorned.

“Eric hyung told me you were sad and said it would make you happy if I came and saw you.” The small guy stood by the door.

Junjin had never felt such love towards Eric hyung before, as he did now. He had done this for him; There hadn’t been anything in this mansion that could have possibly made Junjin happy; except now.

“I promised to make whatever you like for dinner.” The adorable smile warmed Junjin inside. “If that will make you happy.” The guy spoke, approaching the bed. “You can help me with cooking.” He placed his hand onto the older man’s wrist.

“Andy…” Junjin stood up.

“Follow me.” Andy grinned and dragged him to the kitchen.

                             “Now, we have thirty minutes before that’s done,” Andy glanced at his watch and commenced building a pile with the dirty dishes. “I’ll do these quickly.” He spoke to the older man and smiled.

Junjin nodded while eating the left over cheese and vegetables and watched Andy pour soap on the plates. Cooking with Andy had been funny, and Junjin had forgotten that they weren’t allowed to be together for an hour. He had laughed, smiled and…just stared at Andy’s side, back and front profile until he had been told to do something.

“Done,” Andy exhaled triumphantly and turned to the tall guy right behind him; they shared brief smiles, before their eyes met. “Hyung…are you…happy now?”

Junjin nodded.

“That’s a relief.” Andy breathed out. “I feared you wouldn’t…” Junjin lifted his hand and brushed couple of hairs off the forehead. “…be happy with me.” Andy finished, eyes at the guy now.

He let his eyes draw each perfection and imperfection to his mind before he let the gaze land to the lips. That was it, as Junjin laced his hand behind the neck and pulled the face at his, their lips eating the life out of one another. Andy kept standing on his toes, before Junjin wiped his hands through the thighs and lifted the guy up onto his arms.

The shorter guy ran his hands through the long hair and pulled it all back, parting his own lips for Junjin’s tongue to enter. Suddenly Andy’s back was pinned to the cupboard doors and he was sitting on the cabinets.

“Hyung…the lasagne…” he sighed.

“Don’t talk,” Junjin mumbled and unbuttoned Andy’s shirt. “I want to be happy…”


	20. Author's POV

Chilhyun couldn’t describe the look on Jihoon’s face when the older man turned toward him and realised what was going on. Jihoon finally understood the sudden skinship Chilhyun had been giving to him. “That’s very low…especially from you,” Jihoon muttered. “You can’t just kiss people to get them distracted.”

Chilhyun blushed and looked down at his hands. Minwoo and Dongwan were already getting at it in the room, loud and passionate moans entering the men’s ears. “No, Jihoon…I…I really do love you,” maybe it was the panic, but Chilhyun was really scared. “I would never use you.”

Jihoon chuckled dryly.

“You wanted to help them hide their romance and so you played with my heart.” he had found out the truth – and it saddened Chilhyun. “I shouldn’t have trusted you…I shouldn’t have trusted any of you inside this mansion. This was a bad idea…my mother was right.” Jihoon walked past Chilhyun and nudged his shoulder.

“Jihoon!” Chilhyun yelled.

The owner of the mansion halted his steps. He didn’t pay attention to Minwoo and Dongwan, whose sounds conveyed that they were reaching climax any minute now, and looked over the shoulder at Chilhyun who was in the verge of tears. Once Jihoon would have wavered when seeing that face, but no one had hurt him like this before.

“I really…really… _really_ liked you Ahn Chilhyun,” Jihoon whispered.

“JIHOON!” Chilhyun screamed even louder now, possibly interrupting something on the other side of the wall. “Don’t walk away from me!” he shouted and marched toward the older man.

Jihoon hadn’t known Chilhyun could have so much power, as he was pushed against the wall and the angry eyes of the younger man glared into his. The fingers dug into the skin, and the teeth were gritting, when Jihoon turned them over and pushed Chilhyun against it. They were panting, Chilhyun’s hands on Jihoon’s collar, when he angrily pulled the man closer and pressed their lips together.

Jihoon glued his hands to the wall, crooked them to lean in closer, and ate the lips of the slightly shorter man. Chilhyun moaned, tongue swirling in his mouth, and tilted his head to sides. Jihoon abandoned the lips and began to plant wet and soft kisses all over, as the busy fingers undressed the thin bodied lad from the ugly shirt.

Chilhyun lifted his arms up, and let the older man remove the shirt. He missed the thick lips on his skin already, as he attacked the mouth instantly and made out with it, while he unbuttoned Jihoon’s white button-up shirt. It was clumsy undressing and kissing, and there was really nothing to have support from.

“We can go to my room…” Chilhyun whispered shyly.

“Sounds good…” Jihoon said.

 

                             ****

 

Junjin retreated from Andy, both of them sweating like it was the most heated summer in Korea, and caressed the cheek. They looked at each other, knowing that this happened for a reason. Junjin had promised to Jihoon that he wouldn’t touch Andy anymore so that he could fix his marriage with Minwoo. But he hadn’t been able to. He was desperately in love with him. Andy had wrapped his naked legs around Junjin’s waist, and he pressed his forehead against Junjin’s.

“Hyung…” he murmured. “We will be fine,” he said. “I know it.”

“I won’t let go of you again…” Junjin snarled, hands gripping the shirt. “I won’t let you leave like that ever again.” he chanted.

“You don’t have to,” Andy whispered. “Minwoo is happy with Dongwan.”

That was the first time Junjin heard about those two, and he was happy. He smiled at Andy, his hand glued to the warm and wet cheek, and leaned in to kiss him. Andy closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and he was happy. For some reason tears rolled down his cheeks, but it didn’t stop him from kissing the taller guy.

“Andy,”

“Mmm?”

“When this is all over…”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to go out with me?”

“Certainly.”

 

                             ***

 

Eric opened the door to his room and pushed Hyesung down to the bed. Junjin was with Andy, and Minwoo and Dongwan were somewhere getting busy. The slender man looked up to his boyfriend (it was so nice to not feel guilt when calling Eric that) and smiled widely, pulling him down onto him. Eric supported himself on his arms and stared deep into the seductive eyes.

“I can’t believe you just did that…” Hyesung referred to the scene in Jihoon’s office.

“I can’t believe it either,” Eric chuckled. “I never thought I would fight over a man.” he stroked the cheek, which slowly turned pink. “But here I am, head over heels with one.” he murmured mushily.

Hyesung couldn’t stop smiling. It was not healthy that he felt like he was a teenager again, since he was closer to forty than twenty. His legs were spread for Eric to be able to lie on him, and the knees caressed the sides of the slightly taller man. The first time Hyesung had seen Eric, he had thought nothing of him. He had known he was straight as fuck. But now, every time he looked him into the eyes, he felt secured.

“Hey, what did you tell Jihoon earlier?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“When he asked what do you want?”

Eric took a deep breath, turned dead serious and spilled out the most beautiful four words ever.

“I will marry you.” he responded, and then added, “…whether he wanted it or not.”

 

                             ***

 

Minwoo was put down slowly and softly, like a fairy, but was not let go by Dongwan. The older man hugged him tightly, having a deeper meaning in the hug after their passionate exercise. Minwoo blushed fiercely, but wrapped his arms around him, rising onto his toes, and closed his eyes. Dongwan rubbed the back. He knew Minwoo wanted to wash himself clean right now, but he didn’t want him to leave now.

“Minwoo ya…”

“Hyung…”

“Guys like you usually find me old and ancient, so I was afraid you’d never see me as a man…” Dongwan whispered. “…but as an old man, who is there to nag and scold everything you do.”

Minwoo giggled softly.

“But hyung, you did do that.”

Dongwan panicked.

“I did?”

“Yes, when…Vanness…” Minwoo crooned. “…and when we were locked in the island.”

The older man felt ashamed.

“You did think of me as an old man who just nags and scolds.”

“No,” Minwoo shook his head. “I thought of you as a real adult…a real man…” his voice got slurred. “Those were the reasons I fell in love with you.” he confessed. “When you treated me as an equal and not as a…gullible young adult.”

Dongwan chuckled.

“I did,” he revealed. “But when you showed interest to me…I thought this kid is smart.”

They both laughed at that.

“Minwoo ya,”

“Mmm?”

“When we get out of here…”

“Yes?”

“Would you…and this is only if you want to…move in with me?”

Minwoo cupped the face and pecked the lips.

“I think you know my answer already.”

 

                             ***

 

Kangta threw his head back and arched his back, chanting things Jihoon had never heard. It made him a little jealous that Vanness might have been behind those naughty screams and words, but who actually knew where they came from? Kangta gripped Jihoon’s muscly arms tighter and screamed, “DON’T STOP JIHOON AH!”

Jihoon smirked, feeling proud, and moved faster back and forth. Kangta sighed louder and naughtier, biting his lip. Maybe he was biting his lip so he wouldn’t yell Vanness’ name, Jihoon pondered, scrunching his forehead in doubt. Kangta squirmed under the older man, continually biting his bottom lip, when he released it and let out a wanton exhale, “Jihoon ah…”

The older man had never felt such proud before, and sped up even more, slowly pulling and pushing his member. Kangta was a mess. He sought for the lips and once he found them, he glued his onto Jihoon’s and rubbed them together fast. Jihoon grinded deeper in, when the door pushed open and 6 very confused men looked inside the room.

Kangta panicked and pulled a blanket over his head.

Jihoon gulped.

“Oh, so this is why you wanted Kangta to stay, huh?” one of the six spoke.


	21. Finale

Jihoon’s POV:

It was obvious that the blanket didn’t cover Kangta – or that he had been hidden under it in the first place. It had been a reaction I had seen from movies. I looked toward the six men and cleared my throat.

“Your back is just fine, Kangta.” I spilled out dumbly and tapped his forehead. “Good thing you asked me.” I added and stepped off of him. “So what’s up?” I pretended like no one had seen me ramming in Kangta and chuckled to Eric.

The judging eyes of Eric and Hyesung, Andy and Junjin, and Dongwan and Minwoo bored into mine, reminding me of every bad thing I had ever committed in my life. I realised I was naked in front of them, but none of them cared. I slowly lifted up my pants and chanted, “I can explain.”

“Please do,” Junjin said this time, arms crossed above his chest. “I thought we weren’t allowed to touch other contestants; especially those who are still married.” I knew he meant Kangta who was still technically married to Vanness – I heard Kangta hide under the blanket as if people didn’t know he was there.

I wanted to explain to all of them what was going on and maybe seek for their forgiveness, but they all looked like they wanted to murder me. I kept smiling and laughing nervously, trying to get at least one of them on my side, but apparently every single one of them was disappointed by me. “Fine,” I breathed out. “I know I was unreasonable to make you two break up,” I pointed at Junjin and Andy. “Especially when I did something like this myself.”

Kangta finally revealed himself under the blanket and I glanced at him. “But I think I understand you now,” I stated. “I would have never touched Kangta if Vanness had stayed and turned out to be a nice guy.”

Kangta reached for his clothes and put them slowly on, back at the other men. He was shy, and I found him even cuter. “Whatever you want, I will make it happen.” I promised to all of the couples present in the room.

“Really? Everything?” Dongwan repeated.

“Yes,”

“Then we’re fine.”

I exhaled relieved.

 

 

 

Author’s POV:

The day had become. The last day of the filming of “Marriage Camp”. The old married couples gathered to the garden of the mansion, all dressed in fancy and pretty suits. Andy and Minwoo had couple colours, black suits but colourful ties. Eric and Junjin had more casual style wear, without ties. And Hyesung and Dongwan didn’t match at all – some had even heard them arguing earlier upstairs.

Jihoon stood on a big platform, Kangta beside him (as his sub-MC) and they were smiling at the old couples. “We’ve gathered here today to celebrate the last episode of “Marriage Camp”!” Jihoon announced. “Let’s watch where it all began.”

The couples turned toward a big monitor and watched the montage of all of them meeting the first time, telling who they were and what they did for living etc. Junjin chuckled when Eric said something funny, and Dongwan grinned when Minwoo’s adorable eyes became smaller every time he smiled.

“Who wants to be first?” Jihoon asked.

Eric lifted his arm. “Me.”

He and Junjin advanced the platform and walked up the stairs to Jihoon and Kangta. Eric cleared his throat, glimpsing at Hyesung, and said, “Okay, bro, I know we’ve been married for a while; a while enough for me to know everything about you.” Junjin nodded. “I know it surprised us both that I suddenly fell in love with a guy and that it was not you, when we had known each other for years, but I figured that you are like a brother to me, Junjin. I could have never seen you as a love interest.”

“Ouch,” Junjin said. “Yeah, you know…if I had fallen for you, I shouldn’t have been married to you in the first place. I mean all the messed up shit you do? Seriously.” he chortled. “And I rather give you to Hyesung than have you all for myself just to be friends.”

Eric smiled.

“You’ve grown to be a good man, Park Chungjae.” they shook hands and they gave room for the next couple.

Hyesung rubbed his neck.

“I don’t know what to say…” he began. “I really did love you once Dongwan.”

“I loved you too Hyesung, but there was a moment where I realised that what we had was not love.” Dongwan explained. “I tried to neglect that feeling; the feeling that I don’t feel anything toward you and that I wouldn’t be happy with you – but eventually I realised that I had married a friend and not a boyfriend. I love you as a friend.” he confessed.

Hyesung agreed.

“The first three years of marriage I was happy and had a vision to where it was going to end, but when I perceived that I was not happy, I was scared to think about the bad future.” he talked. “I’m sorry I ended up cheating on you.”

“I am sorry as well.” Dongwan apologised and stepped down the platform with Hyesung.

Minwoo and Andy were slightly shyer when they stood in front of Jihoon and Kangta and looked at each other. “Minwoo ya,” Andy whispered. “First of all, I would like to tell you that it wasn’t you who brought this marriage to end, but me. I wanted different things and you wouldn’t give them to me, so…I followed my heart instead of my instinct.”

“I know,” Minwoo assured. “I thought you were the one. I thought I wanted a man like you. But honestly, Andy, we are still kids…this all came way too fast. We had not known each other long enough at all. I practically met your parents on our wedding day!” he revealed. “I still love you, but not enough to be with you.”

Andy stroked the cheek.

“I always loved you, and I still do, but Minwoo ya, we should make it better for us both and just follow our hearts. And my heart wants him.” He pointed at the tall, handsome and confused man in the line of people. “And that cannot be undone...”

“I’m willing to let you go, if you let go off me.” Minwoo murmured.

Andy lifted his hand, showed off with the cute silver ring and removed it from his finger. He then told Minwoo to give him his hand so he could place it on top of it. “It is not mine anymore.” the younger man said. “It’s yours.” With those words, Andy walked down the stairs and went to Junjin.

Jihoon cleared his throat and gained everyone’s attention when he exclaimed, “Is here anybody who wants to get married?”

The six men looked at each other quizzically and two guys raised their arms. “We would.”

 

 

 

Several months later:

The reunion episode was a hit. The couples met each other again and no surprises had happened. Eric and Hyesung were still together and happily married, they had even considered adopting either a puppy or a baby, but it was still just a rumour within their families – that Hyesung and Eric had not cleared.

Minwoo and Dongwan had moved in together, and Minwoo’s parents had met Dongwan’s mother and all of them got along very well. They had even nudged the older man’s shoulder and given him a ring, but Dongwan had claimed that they were taking it slow – someone had been gossiping that they had seen the two children’s clothes shopping, but it had turned out to be false.

Junjin and Andy were the only couple who were still just dating and living in the moment. When asked if they can see each other together in the bright future, both of them had looked at one another, smirked and just giggled it away. No one had understood what that had meant. There were bets that they would break after half a year but, some could hear wedding bells.

Kangta moved on from Vanness and divorced him, making it less messy so that both of them could live comfortably without paparazzi, and started seeing on some famous entrepreneur. No one still knew who it was, except the contestants of the mansion. Kangta had decided to take his secret lover to China where he resided every summer.

“This was ‘Marriage Camp’! Thank you for watching,” The MC said and bowed.

The show was over. 


End file.
